Series of unfortunate DiD events
by Demilisz
Summary: Series of oneshots built around Damsel in Distress theme. Living in modern world, Naruto girls have misadventures that often lead them to become captives.
1. Hinata - The Heir and The Burglar

**A/N: This is going to be a series of short one shots, but there are important things to cover first.**

 **It is rated M for reason.**

 **Main theme is damsel in distress, so every story will contain at least one female in bondage, and may include a light adult content, but nothing explicit** **.** **Every girl will be on age. If you are offended by such content, don't read.**

 **While stories are about girls from Naruto series** **,** **the world is pretty much like our own. So don't ask "why she didn't use jutsu to win? Why she didn't use chakra to escape?". Well, she didn't cause she can't. Main part of every story will take place on year 2017, plus minus two years.**

 **Unless stated otherwise, there is no continuity between stories. Character from one story can appear in next one, but with different role, personality and/or age, despite year being the same. For example, in first story there will be year 2017 (except at beginning and the end, those are in the future) and Kushina is mother and wife with one adult child, while in different one she will be only nineteen and still single.**

 **It doesn't matter if girl appears in someone else's story and is captured there. She probably still gets her own misadventure later.**

 **For now, I have ideas for stories about Hinata, Kushina, TenTen, Ino and Sakura. If you want to see particular girl in her own story, write about it in comments/reviews section. The only rule is that girl must be on age at any part of the series, Boruto included. So Hanabi is ok as she is around 27 in Boruto (manga), but Sarada is not.**

A woman with short, dark blue hair and unusual lavender tinged, pupilless eyes, opens door of her house. She was wearing violet blouse with lavender shirt under it and olive shorts. She is forty five years old and her name is Uzumaki Hinata. On the other side was waiting a twenty years old girl with blue eyes, short dark violet hair and characteristic "whiskers" on cheeks, dressed in light yellow spring dress that falls just above her knees and blue sandals. She is Uzumaki Himawari, daughter of Hinata. Currently, she studies Economics and is living with her fiancé, but she visits her family home from time to time.

"Himawari-chan" she was welcomed by her mother "Has something happened or you come to visit?"

"The latter" Himawari answered.

Seconds later, both women were in the kitchen and waiting for water to boil so they can have some tea.

"Good to see you, daughter." Hinata said "I and father started wandering if you ever remember you have parents."

Himawari slightly blushed.

"Sorry about that. I just don't have much free time now, we are approaching our summer exams."

Hinata nods with understanding.

"Too bad your father isn't here, he misses you very much"

"And I miss him too. But.. if he isn't here, maybe you can finally answer me that one question"

"What question?" Hinata asked rather confused.

"Oh, you know, mom. That one I asked six years ago" Himawari answered "How you and father met. Back then you said it is not the story fourteen years old should hear, but you promised to tell me one day" she clarified seeing older woman still has no idea.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Hinata suddenly remembered and blushed "Well, you are old enough for it, but it is still very embarrassing for me"

"Oh, please, mom, I really want to know" Himawari pleaded.

Her mother sighs.

"Very well, just don't judge your poor mother after it" she said while pouring hot tea into cups

"I won't, promise" Himawari replied very happy and curious

"Well, it happened during spring, before I and your father turned twenty. Oh, and it involves your aunt Keiko, too" Hinata started her story.

"This really is the last time" Hinata said to herself looking into a mirror that was hanging on the wall of small, rented apartment.

Nineteen years old has a long, dark hair that extends beyond her hips with two strands framing her face extending beyond her shoulder. She wears a black, sleeveless kimono-style blouse, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. She also had two bags attached to obi. It was almost midnight and the girl was getting ready to break into Uzumaki's household and steal some valuables. She was living as burglar for several months now, since she run away from her home after yet another argument with her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. She sighs one more time and carefully put contact lenses into her eyes. She didn't need them to see better, rather to change her distinctive eye colour to something less recognizable, like brown. She kept telling herself everything will be fine. She was observing the house for some time, she knows Uzumaki Kushina and her husband left for a trip yesterday and, from what she could read seeing their baggage, it will be rather long before they return. Their son, Naruto, left a few hours ago dressed for work, so it is likely he won't be back till dawn. That only leaves a daughter, seventeen years old Uzumaki Keiko, that will be staying there tonight, but Hinata was certain she can do it without waking up the girl. And if not, well, she knows how to correctly tie up someone and she already packed some rope and materials to make simple gag to one of her obi bags, just in case.

Around thirty minutes past midnight, Hinata reached the gate of Uzumaki's mansion. She puts a mask over her eyes, silently climbs on top of wall and jumps down into the garden. Then slowly made her way to the back of the building where kitchen entrance was located. This was the only place without connection to security system to avoid waking up residents by accident as employed cook was coming here early morning to prepare breakfast before Uzumakis wake up and go to work or, in Keiko's case, school. It was a night from Thursday to Friday, but it didn't matter, Hinata will be gone long before he arrives. She picked a lock and slowly entered the household. She was aware that there may be monitoring system, but was sure no one will recognize her and she will be out of town tomorrow morning anyway. Slowly and as silently as possible, girl starts looking for valuables to steal.

Later, Hinata was searching room on upper floor, some items already in her bag, when someone turned the lights on.

"Who are you?" asks female voice.

Hinata looked in the direction of voice and saw Uzumaki Keiko, seventeen years old girl with long, dark red hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and grey panties.

"You are a burglar, aren't you?" ask young Uzumaki.

"Well, yes, I am" answered Hinata as she decided there is no point in trying to talk herself out of it. Then quickly leaped towards surprised Keiko, grabbed her wrist with one hand and gagged with other. Keiko's eyes grow bigger with fear.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, but I can't let you call for help. Please, just cooperate and everything will be fine. If you promise not to scream I will ungag you. So, promise?"

Younger girl nodded and Hyuuga removed hand from Keiko's mouth.

"Lead me to your room" Hinata said while crossing girl's hands behind her back and taking firm grip on her wrists.

"What will you do with me?" asked red haired while walking through hall

"I have some rope with me, so I will tie you up, gag and leave on your bed. When I finish here, I will loosen your bindings so you can free yourself after some time. Then I will be gone and you will never see me again" explained Hinata. "I won't be rough with you, don't worry"

"You came prepared very well" Keiko stated

"I don't like unpleasant surprises"

Uzumaki looked at her captor with smile.

"Too bad, you are about to get one"

Before Hinata could ask what she is talking about, Keiko easily breaks out of her grip, spins around, ducks and delivers a low kick, tripping older girl. Before burglar knows what is happening, she falls on the floor and hit her head hard. Keiko quickly pins Hinata down and starts suffocating her. Hinata was stunned so couldn't resist and her vision was fading fast.

"I was attending self-defence classes since I was five. Let's see how you like the role of helpless damsel you wanted to put me in" that was the last Keiko's words she heard before everything went dark.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes some time later. First thing she tried to do was touching her still aching head and then she realised she can't move her arms. That made her instantly awake and she became aware of her situation. She was sitting on a chair, her hands tied behind her back, wrist x-crossed. Rope was running above and below her breasts and pinned her arms to the body. She was bound to back of chair by rope tied around her waist and to the seat by rope around her thigs. Her ankles were tied to furniture's front legs. She was cleave gagged by handkerchief stuffed in her mouth and secured by scrap of material tied around her head. The girl noticed she was stripped down and left only in dark blue bra and panties.

"Oh, you are awake" said a familiar voice and Hinata looked up only to see Keiko calmly sitting on a bed in front of bound girl.

"Mmpf" Hyuuga moans.

"I told you I will make you a helpless damsel, just what you planned to do with me. I didn't know if you don't hide something in your clothes so I removed them" explained red haired. "I didn't call the police yet, if you are wondering" she added.

"mmph?" Hinata was confused

"I've checked what you have stolen so far and it was only small stuff, we probably wouldn't notice most of these items are missing. Yet I know where they come from, so I know you ignored much more valuable items that would still fit in your bags. You are a burglar, but maybe you are not that bad. So, I want to ask you something"

 _This girl has weird way of thinking_ Hinata thought and send a questioning look towards Keiko.

"Do you have someone?" asked young Uzumaki "You know, like boyfriend or fiancé or husband?" she explained "Or maybe a girlfriend?"

Bound girl had no idea where this is coming from, but shook her head in denial. Keiko smiled brightly.

"Perfect! I won't call cops then"

Now Hinata was very surprised and kept starring at other girl with wide eyes.

"Well, you are cute" Keiko starts explaining "Beautiful even. It would be real waste to send you to jail as I happen to have an older brother who is a great guy. Now, I understand every younger sister say this, but with Naruto nii-san it is true!"

Then Keiko rambled a little about her brother and Hinata used this time to subtly test her bindings which lead to painful realization – she is tied up very well. Knots are out of reach and she is bound tightly so it will take time and a lot of work to get loose. Time she may have when Keiko returns to sleep, unless the girl decides to watch her whole night. Hinata refocused on Uzumaki.

"…. so nii-san is amazing, but has very bad luck with girls and is still single. I decided – you two must meet, maybe you are made for each other! Sadly, he won't be back till morning, so I am afraid you must stay as my guest until then"

Hinata has seen Naruto before and must admit he was good looking, clearly her type, but no way she will allow a hot guy like him to see her in such predicament!

"MRMMMMPF" she protested and shook her head.

"Oh, don't be like that, I am sure you will like him once you get to know him. Besides, you don't have much choice, do you? I am not untying you"

This gives Hinata additional motivation to escape.

"Now, what to do with you?" Keiko wondered "It wouldn't be nice of me to leave you like that, sleeping on this chair won't be comfortable at all. Oh, I have an idea. Will be right back!"

She was back minute later, with a big pillow in hand. Then she opened the closet and was looking inside for a few seconds. Then put the pillow inside.

"Should be enough space" she said "By the way, you are in my brother's room if you didn't notice yet"

Hinata quickly looked around and surely, this room doesn't look like belonging to any girl. There were some clothes lying around and the desk was occupied by several scattered pieces of paper.

Keiko approached older girl and started untying her ankles, thigs and waist. After this she helped Hinata stand up and lead her towards the closet. Dark haired girl quickly understands what Uzumaki is planning.

"Mhmhpf" she moaned, shook her head and looked pleadingly at her captor.

"Either you go there or I am going to lock you up in the attic" explained Keiko "And it is not a warm place even at this time of year. Also is very dirty, and I don't think you want to meet my brother while covered in dust."

In current situation, Hinata would rather not meet Naruto at all, but understood that if she fails to escape it would be better to be clean. So she sat down in the closet, parallel to the door, with her back and head on pillow. When she was as comfortable as possible, Keiko proceeds with tying girl's legs again, first ankles and then just above knees. Then she looked at her work.

"There is something missing" she mumbled. Then smiled "Oh, right, a blanket"

Hinata was left alone again and used this time to look around to find anything that would help her with escaping the bindings. There was one empty hanger, not much but could help if she manages to reach it. Soon after Keiko returned carrying with her a blanket.

"You know, I came up with a little something for you" she said

Then she took two more pieces of rope and tied one in the middle of second. Then proceed to tying the second rope around Hinata's waist, allowing first one to hang loose. Hyuga figured out what is going to happen and starts struggling. Despite this, Keiko managed to do what she intended – after securing the rope around other girl's waist, she run the loose end between Hinata's thighs and tied it to the one binding the wrists. This put pressure on Hyuga's crotch. Then Uzumaki stands up and covers Hinata's lower body with blanket.

"Well, that will be it. I am going back to sleep, will come here in the morning to prepare you for meeting my brother. I mean, he should not find you like this, right? Have fun and see you later. I will close the door, you won't run out of air"

Young Uzumaki closes the closet's door, blocks it with a chair, just in case, turns off lights in room and leaves Hinata there, alone. Blue haired girl tried her best to slip out of the ropes and escape, but she was tied up very tight and the rope touching her intimate place didn't helped either. After a lot of struggling she run out of stamina and has fallen asleep.

In the morning, Keiko returned and wake up Hinata. She removed the crotch rope, dragged older girl out of the closet and retied to the chair, the same way as last night. Then she has left Hinata's belongings on the bed, said goodbye and left captured girl alone.

"Around half an hour later your father returned from work and found me there. So the first time I met him I was wearing nothing but underwear, was tied to chair and gagged" Hinata finished her story.

Himawari was surprised, amazed and amused at the same time. She never thought that is how her parents met.

"And you still got together" she said.

Her mother smiles.

"Turned out Naruto-kun noticed me previous days, when I was observing his house, and wanted to approach me, but by the time he worked the courage, I was gone. So, he ungagged me, untied, I dressed up and we talked a little. When I was about to leave he asked me out on a date and I accepted. We had a dinner and spend nice evening together" her smiles widens from fond memories "Followed by even nicer night and weekend"

"Mother!" Himawari was shocked. "You slept with each other on the first date? And what about aunt Keiko, she was still living there, she could walk on you"

"You promised not to judge" she reminded her daughter playfully "Keiko-chan had sleepover at her friend's house that weekend, so she wasn't home. And what can I say? It was almost love at first sight, I and Naruto-kun were into each other and I had a feeling he is not one-night stand kind of guy, so I let him seduce me. After that, it all went fast: I met his parents, was hired as his personal assistant to help him catch up with paperwork, he proposed after two months of dating, I accepted and before my twentieth birthday we got married. Your brother was born around ten months later and you four years after him"

"I have never thought it was like that" Himawari admitted "To be honest, I was sure you two met on dating web site or even during this speed dating thing. But there is one part of this story I don't get"

"Which one?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Well, your maiden name was Hyuga, wasn't it?"

"That's true"

"Then why you became a burglar in the first place? We visited grandfather Hiashi and aunt Hanabi many times, so I know they are rich and they always treat us nicely"

Hinata sighs.

"It wasn't always like this, Himawari. It is a long story, so let's just say when I left home back then, I wasn't on best terms with father and I was very unhappy with his plans for my future. Of course, when he learnt that I am dating the heir of Uzumaki family, he was all too happy to welcome me back and was ready to buy me an apartment so I can stay where I am. I refused, my flat was small, but good enough and I felt that if I accept his offer, he will have too much control over me again" she said and giggled "Of course, when he offered to built this house as wedding gift, I and Naruto-kun accepted. He is my father after all, I could not deny him this honour"

Hours later, long after Himawari has left, Naruto comes back from work and finds his wife in their bedroom, looking through particular box. He was surprised, knowing what was inside – several coils of rope, handcuffs and gags. He approaches his loved one and put a hand on her hip.

"Are you reminiscing or should I consider this a hint?"

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun" Hinata answered looking at him with smile. Then her eyes return to the content of box. "The latter. Himawari was here today and I told her how we met. I guess it put me in the right mood, so if you are not very tired…."

"Of course I am not" Naruto answered already excited about what awaits him tonight "You know, if I wasn't so tired from all nighter back then, I probably would took advantage on you"

She giggled.

"I won't mind if you do tonight"


	2. Kushina - Interrupted celebration

**A/N Three cute damsels this time, with focus on Kushina. Hyuga Hikari is Hinata and Hanabi's mother, she is unnamed in manga and anime** **.**

Nineteen years old girl walks into her room. She has violet eyes and currently is drying her waist long, red hair. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, only daughter of Uzumaki Kenshin and Uzumaki Eiko. She wears nothing but red bloomers and simple violet T-shirt with red bra underneath. It was late February, Monday evening, but whole house was very warm, so she could walk around dressed like that. Her family is very rich after all, they could afford the best heating system available. Now Kushina only wants to read some book for hour or two and go to sleep. First, she checks her cell phone and notices several missed calls from Hyuga Hikari, her best friend, though they spend less time together now as they attend different colleges. She looks at clock, it is already past 11pm.

"I guess her date with Hyuga Hiashi is over" she said to herself.

Kushina dislikes the man. He is four years older than her and Hikari, and it is not like he did anything wrong. True, he is too distant and cold for Uzumaki's taste, but what made Kushina dislike him is how Hikari and he got together. Two years ago his parents visited girl's home and announced that she is going to be their son's future bride. Hikari's parents were overjoyed, as Hiashi is clan's heir, and no one even cared to ask what girl in question has to say about this. Kushina hates such arrangements and directed her anger towards him. Still, she could see he cares for her friend and Hikari admitted that, after getting to know him better, she has fallen in love. Which made Kushina's feelings towards Hiashi even more irrational. Hikari calling so many times at this hour means it is something important. Curious what her friend wanted, Kushina calls back. She didn't need to wait long for answer.

 _Hello._

"Good evening, Hikari-chan. I noticed your missed calls. Sorry about it, I was taking a bath and washed my hair"

 _Oh, I understand, Kushina-chan. When you didn't answer I assumed you are busy, no need to apologize._

"So, is it something important, Hikari-chan? It is unusual for you to call me this late and so many times, so it must be"

 _Oh, yes, Kushina-chan, it is! Hiashi-kun, he… he proposed to me today. I accepted, we are engaged._

That was the last thing Kushina expected and needed a moment to recover from shock.

"But…you were sort of engaged already, so why?"

 _I asked Hiashi-kun the same. He said… he said that while the whole arrangement was his parents' idea, he has fallen for me and now wants me as wife by his own will and he wants me to know that._

"Then congratulations, Hikari-chan! I am really happy for you. You know what this means, right?"

 _Um, I don't think I know._

Kushina giggled.

"Celebration of course. Mountain house belonging to my parents is empty, so what about a weekend there? We go Friday morning and return Sunday evening. Only you and me"

 _Well, it would be nice I think. Besides, I know I can't make you change your mind once you decide something._

"Great, I will talk with parents tomorrow and pick you up on Friday"

 _I will be waiting, Kushina-chan. Good night and see you on Friday_

"Good night, Hikari-chan"

Kushina ends the call, decides it is enough for today and goes to sleep.

 **Friday**

Around 8am, black limousine stops in front of gate to Hyuga's compound. It was a large complex of houses and flats, where most of clan members live. Kushina steps outside car – she is wearing a red winter jacket with grey sweater under it, black trousers and black pantyhose underneath them. She was here many times, so had no problem getting inside. There she was surprised – as always, she was escorted, but not to the part of the complex where Hikari's home is, but to the main building, where ruling family lives. She was led to a room on second floor, in front of which maid stops and gently knocks.

"Hikari-sama, Kushina-san has arrived"

Door opened almost instantly and red haired girl was looking at smiling face of her best friend. Hyuga Hikari was very attractive nineteen years old girl, with long, dark blue hair that extends beyond her hips with two shoulder length strands framing her face. She has light lavender coloured, pupilless eyes typical for women of the clan. She was wearing purple kimono with black accents.

"Good morning, Kushina-chan. Please, come in"

"Good morning, Hikari-chan" Uzumaki answered while walking into the room.

She immediately notices there is one more person present. Cute girl, around one year younger than Kushina and Hikari, was sitting on a chair. She has long, black hair the same length as Hikari, but her strands have greater volume. She was looking at the world with the same light lavender, pupilless eyes as owner of the room. Girl was wearing a light grey kimono with white accents. Kushina recognized her immediately: Hyuga Yukiko, probably the closest, next to Kushina, friend of Hikari.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan" she greets the girl.

Yukiko stands up and bows.

"Good morning, Kushina-chan"

Uzumaki could live without this bow, but it was good enough Yukiko calls her -chan. It took months to make her stop calling her -san.

"Oh, Kushina, I… I would like to ask you for a favour" Hikari said after joining them.

"Sure, Hikari"

"Um.. would it be a problem if Yukiko comes with us?"

Kushina shook her head.

"Not at all. She is close friend of yours, it wouldn't be right if she misses your engagement's celebration. By the way, what are you doing here, Hikari-chan?"

Hyuga blushes a little.

"Well, after Hiashi-kun proposed, it was decided there is no point in waiting any longer and we will be married this year. I was invited to this house so I can get used to living here. Also, I was asked to choose personal maid as it is a tradition that bride and wife of clan heir has one. I wanted someone I can trust and Yukiko volunteered for the job"

Kushina grined.

"So it wasn't for you and Hiashi to be closer and have a place where you can have fun together?"

Hikari's face became red.

"Of…of course not! A.. anyway, shouldn't we go?"

Kushina agrees, but decides she will tease her friend a lot during this weekend. The party left the compound around 8:30am.

They reach their destination around noon. The building itself was quiet big. Lower floor has a living room with fireplace, with one door leading to terrace and second leading to corridor that separates it from dining room. Next to dining room was kitchen. At the end of corridor were stairs leading to upper floor, with a storage room where skiing equipment are held underneath them. On upper floor, several bedrooms were located as well as bathroom with big hot tube and shower. Bathroom had additional door leading to toilet. Each girl choses a room, unpacks and rests a little. After rest they decide to go skiing and eat something. On a ski slope they met two twenty two years old men, who introduced themselves and Minato and Aerth. They seem nice, polite and were not persistent, so girls decided they don't mind their company. Therefore five people spent some time together and said goodbye after the meal, hoping to meet again tomorrow. Young women engaged themselves in a snowball fight in front of their house and then decided to finally go back inside. It was around 5pm.

"That was fun" said Hikari. "Now what?"

"Now" started Kushina "We make drinks, jump into hot tube together and relax there listening to some music"

"Ah" Yukiko interrupted shyly "I.. I didn't pack my bathing suit"

Hikari winked at her.

"Neither did we"

Yukiko send her friend a surprised look.

"You want to go there naked?"

Kushina giggled.

"Of course. We did it in the past, didn't we, Hikari-chan?"

Twenty minutes later Hikari and Kushina were in pleasantly hot water with their hair done up to avoid contact with water while Yukiko was staying outside it clad in her underwear and unsure.

"Don't be shy, Yuki-chan" encouraged her Hikari "We are all women, there is nothing you have that we haven't seen"

Flustered, Yukiko has done her hair, removed her bra and panties and went into hot tube as well.

After few minutes of silent relaxation, when music coming from Kushina's iPad was the only sound in the room, Uzumaki addressed black haired Hyuga.

"Well, Hikari-chan is engaged, but what about you, Yukiko? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't" girl replies

"Why not?" Kushina was surprised "You are very cute and very nice girl, surely you would have no trouble with getting a boy to fall for you"

Hikari giggled.

"Kushina-chan, the same thing can be said about you. Yet, you are still single"

Uzumaki blushed a little.

"Well, parents tried to set me up several times, but I don't want rich sissy boy, who can't take a piss without their mothers watching and run away on the first sight of blood. I want a husband who can take care of himself. I am good on my own, but if something happens, it is man role to protect woman, no other way around"

Hikari keeps smiling.

"You are holding out for a hero" she teases

Kushina's blush deepens.

"I am not! You know I hate to be helpless damsel. I just want a dependable husband, that's all"

"I… I was almost set up for a marriage, with someone from outside" Yukiko interrupted. "But… I didn't like the boy, he was arrogant, cold and I had a bad feeling about him. That… that was one of reasons I asked Hikari-chan to take me as her personal maid"

"I can't see the connection here" Kushina said, puzzled.

"As long as Yuki-chan is my personal maid, she can't be married off outside the clan" Hikari explained. "It is said this law has been established long ago, after certain bride of clan's head had twenty four maids in one year. Of course, if someone wants to marry Yuki-chan and join the clan, such marriage will be permitted. However, her standing in the clan hierarchy is very low, so it is very unlikely it will happen anytime soon. Anyway, speaking about opposite sex, what do you think about Minato-san and Aerth-san?"

For next thirty minutes girls were sipping their drinks and talking about men they met today. The topic was dropped when Kushina and Yukiko refused to talk about it any further after Hikari suggested her red haired friend should go out with Minato while her personal maid should have a date with Aerth. Soon after, all three have left the hot tube and wrapped their bodies in a towel: red for Kushina, light violet for Hikari and white for Yukiko. Dressed like that, they went downstairs and headed to living room. They froze the moment they enter – there was a stranger sitting on a couch. He was dressed all in black and was wearing a Japanese mask resembling fox.

"Who are you? This is private property, please leave" Kushina demanded.

The man stood up and looked at girls through his mask.

"Oh, we will. After ransoming you first, that is"

Before any girl could ask what he means, they were assaulted from behind, each girl has a hand clapped over her mouth and a cold blade of knife put at her throat. After that, two men appear next to them, making it six intruders total. Each one was dressed in black and had Japanese mask resembling dog. One is carrying a bag.

"Cooperate and no one will get hurt" man said. "Now, lead us to room with biggest bed" he added looking at Kushina.

Uzumaki attended self-defence classes for several years and was sure she can deal with her captor, but knew the same can't be said for Hikari and Yukiko, who were already terrified. She complies and soon whole group minus one "dog" man comes to master bedroom where Kushina's parents sleep when they are staying in this house.

"This will do" said "fox" after examining the bed and looked at his companions. "You know the plan. Proceed"

The only dog masked man in the room that had his hands free approached Kushina from behind and drops the bag he is carrying, opens it and takes out a piece of rope. He grabs her arms and twists them painfully behind her back, the way they are parallel to each other and wrists are facing opposite directions. Then he wraps the rope around her forearms, from one wrist to another, binding them tightly together and secures with a knot, leaving two ends hanging loose for now. He takes out another rope from the bag and uses it to tie girl's arms to her torso, running it just below and above her breasts. After securing it, he takes loose ends from previous rope and ties them to the new bindings.

"Mm!" Kushina grunted in pain. Restraints were so tight she could barely breath.

At this moment comes the missing dog guy.

"Found it" he says to the fox man.

"Just in time" comes the reply.

Dog man takes out bandage roll from the bag and approaches Kushina. Girl's eyes widen when she saw what he is holding: three panties: her (red), Hikari's (violet) and Yukiko's (white). Man folds the red one into a ball and shoves it in Kushina's mouth after his companion took his hand away. Then he starts wrapping bandage around girl's mouth and lower face, tying it behind her head, completing OTM gag. Then she was dragged to the bed and sat in the middle of it, with her back against headboard. Then her ankles were bound and additional restrain were put above her knees. After fox man approved, Hikari was forced to tell phone number to her parents before she and Yukiko were bound and gagged the same way. Then they joined their friend, Hikari sitting on the right of Kushina and Yukiko on the left. All girls were frightened and embarrassed by the fact six men are seeing them in nothing but towels.

"Set everything up" commanded his underlings.

Girls soon learned what "everything" means when a table was brought to the room and laptop with mobile router and web camera plugged to it was put on it. Camera was set the way it could record whole bed and all three girls. Then the system boots up and one of the men starts to set up a certain application.

"You are going to become stars of Twitch today" said the fox to their captives.

That immediately gets reaction from girls. They started screaming through gags and struggling.

"I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you. You don't want to get those towels undone"

That calmed girls down a little. After getting confirmation everything is ready, the fox phoned Hikari's father. After short conversation he texted to him link to the stream, then gives a signal to start broadcasting and girls could see themselves on the screen. After a minute the phone rang and he has stated their demand: five million American dollars in cash for each girl, making it fifteen millions total. Also, the captives will suffer if Twitch staff interrupts the stream and he hinted that his men will rape one girl every ninety minutes. Then he ended the call and looked at his captives.

"Now everything depends on your parents. If you want to moan and struggle, please do. I am sure our viewers will enjoy the show"

In half an hour, information about abduction and stream spread like wildfire and reached certain men who were spending vacations in the same place as girls. Namikaze Minato, a twenty two years old with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, enters a living room of winter house with tablet in hands. He was wearing a blue blouse and black trousers.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hard to miss"

The answer comes from a man sitting on the couch, with laptop in front of him. He was the same age as Minato and has short black hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in black fleece and dark blue jeans. His name is Aerth. Both men are exactly the same persons that girls met earlier. Currently, the stream with bound Kushina, Hikari and Yukiko was on the screen. Girls were looking at each other, which was for the best as chat was flooded with inappropriate comments that no young lady should read.

"What do you think?" asked Minato after joining his friend on the coach.

"I am sure their parents will pay the ransom and girls will be set free"

Minato nods.

"But will they do it in one hour that is left, before…?"

"Not a chance" Aerth said "Taking fifteen millions dollars from bank at this hour will take time, not to mention delivering them here. Even if they use a choppa there is no way" he added and looked at his companion "You want to go there and rescue them"

Minato smiles.

"Was it that obvious?"

Aerth shrugged and turned laptop off.

"You always had a thing for red heads and I saw how you looked at Kushina-san"

Minato laughs.

"You've got me. However, I know you prefer girls with long black hair so I am sure you find Yukiko-san attractive"

Aerth smiled a little.

"I wont's deny it. You do understand that it is going to be close quarters combat and you are a sniper?"

"Of course, but I had close combat training, not to mention lessons you have given me. I will be fine"

Aerth stood up and headed towards corridor.

"Well then, let's get some gear and go save cute damsels"

"Wait, you know where they are?" Minato asked following other men.

"Uzumaki's winter house"

Man with fox mask looks at his watch.

"Well, the time is almost up, if we don't get money in ten minutes my men are going to have fun with one of you, girls"

"MMMMPHM!" girls scream through gag and tears of fear appear in their eyes.

"Boss, can three of us go downstairs?" asks one of dog men. "I want to smoke and they want to drink something"

"Sure, just return in ten minutes or you will miss out"

Three men leave the room and went downstairs. When they've reached corridor, they felt a chill. They soon found the culprit of lower temperature – entrance to the house was wide open and wind was blowing from outside. The man that wanted to smoke went to close them while his companions went to the kitchen. The moment he stepped outside he was killed on the spot by silenced shot to the head.

Dog men were drinking some water when they noticed a movement near kitchen's door. They were sure it is their companion.

"Done alre…" one of men didn't finish as crossbow bolt pierced his skull and brain. Before second man could react, single thrown dagger sunk in his throat. He dropped to the floor and died there.

In next two minutes, it was all over, though from girls' perspective everything happened in slow motion. First, the door to the bedroom open and a man clad all in white with white balaclava that conceals whole face but eyes runs inside and immediately shoots the dog man standing near the laptop. Then he turns around and kicks the last man wearing dog mask before he could even aim his weapon. Dog man hits the wall and is shot dead before he can recover. The fox reacts and aims his pistol at the newcomer, but before he can pull the trigger, a flying dagger hits his wrists and another man, wearing a white, skull-like mask and brown hooded cape runs inside the room with katana in hand, almost instantly cuts the distance between him and his target and with single swift motion stabs group's leader in the heart. Then he goes to the laptop and ends the stream. Captured girls could only look at two men with wide eyes, still in shock. Man with katana goes to them and cuts the ropes binding them and then joins his companion. Free to move, Kushina, Hikari and Yukiko quickly remove gags. After taking several deep breaths, Kushina looks at their saviours.

"Thank you! But… who are you?"

Man clad in white removes balaclava and second man removes his hood and masks, revealing faces of Minato and Aerth.

"We will explain later, now… maybe you, girls, go and get dressed while we do a little clean up here?"

Girls were all too happy to leave the room and get dressed. But before they put on their clothes, they all made phone calls to their parents and inform them they are safe. After it, they shed tears of fear and relief for several minutes. After they got dressed, girls went downstairs to thank Aerth and Minato for rescue. Men were waiting in living room, after finishing removing bodies. Hour later come police with girl's parents as well as Hiashi with his parents. Turned out Minato and Aerth are mercenaries and they have worked for Hyuga clan head in the past. After long talk it has been decided girls will stay there for the rest of weekend, but Hiashi will keep them company and Aerth with Minato were hired to protect the group and moved from their winter house to Uzumaki's (there were only four bedrooms, but Aerth had no problem sleeping on the couch and Hikari had no objection sharing bed with her fiancé, though she made it very clear that they will only sleep in the same bed, nothing more till wedding night). Later that night, Yukiko couldn't sleep and went to kitchen drink some water and end in living room, talking to Aerth. At the end of this meeting, just when she was going back to bed, man asked her out and she agreed. At the same time, similar situation happens between Minato and Kushina. Dates took place next day. Two weeks later, Minato was hired as personal bodyguard for Kushina by her parents, and Hyuga requested Aerth's services as protector of Hikari and Yukiko.

On July 2017, Hikari and Hiashi got married. Spring 2018 witnessed the wedding of Minato and Kushina and during Autumn the same year "I do" said Aerth and Yukiko.


	3. Sakura - Birthday party

**A/N: This story is going to have many characters and describing each and every one of them would blow it out of proportion, so here are short descriptions:**

 **Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Choji, Sai – The Last/blank period versions, dressed in black jeans, white shirts and a fleece: orange, dark green, grey, dark blue, red, black** **.**

 **Hinata, Sakura, Ino – The Last/Blank period versions in casual clothing, Ino has a purple long sleeve blouse instead of going around with exposed belly.**

 **Temari, Neji – Shippuuden versions, Neji does not have this bag he carried around. Temari is younger than in series, she is eighteen here, the same age as rest of gang.**

 **Hanabi, Tenten – The Last version**

 **Tamaki – Konoha Hidden episodes version in light orange long sleeve blouse**

 **During the course of story, Hinata, Ino, Tamaki and Sakura are going to change clothes, their new ones will be described.**

Haruno Sakura, eighteen years old, was waiting in her room. It was morning, December 27th , a birthday of Hyuga Hinata, one of her friends, who was turning eighteen today. Pink haired girl was expecting birthday girl and Yamanaka Ino, another friend, to come pick her up soon as girls are going for a little shopping trip before the party. To be more precise, during birthday party she, along with other guests, are going to play something called LARP. She received her character sheet yesterday via e-mail from Nara Shikamaru. Sakura is going to play as western style princess and Hinata with Ino are going to be noble ladies, so girls decided they are going to buy clothes to get into characters better. Haruno researched this LARP on the internet and it seems like a lot of fun. When the doorbell rung, she quickly left her room and soon three girls were on their way.

At the same time, Uzumaki Naruto received a call from his friend, Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika, what's up?"

 _I just wanted to ask if you got your character sheet yesterday._

"Yeah, I did. You still want to do this? I mean, considering it's real purpose and that it is already too late…"

 _You never know. Besides, even if it is too late, I put a lot of work into it and want to see if it is any good. Not too mention Ino is out shopping today, very likely for something she can wear during this. I am not that brave to tell her now we are calling it off._

Naruto sighs. He has seen Yamanaka Ino's fits of rage and he is so not going to cause one.

"You are right, Shika. Let's do this. Seeing you later, then?"

 _Yeah, see you later, Naruto._

Uzumaki ends the call and keeps starring at his ceiling. _She deserves to know at least._

At 4pm, Sakura was dropped by her parents at the gates of Hyuga compound. There was already servant waiting to take her where the party is being held. From Hinata she already knew they have a building at the end of complex for themselves, that usually serves as sort of motel for clan's guests, and no adult supervisor. The party was supposed to last till late hours, so all guests are going to sleepover and return to their homes tomorrow. She reaches destination after few minutes of walking, gives her gift and wishes to Hinata and joins the rest of guests, with most of them are their friends from high school. There were already: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru with his girlfriend Sabaku no Temari, Inuzuka Kiba with his girlfriend Tamaki (she was from different school), Akimichi Choji, Sai, Hyuga Neji, the cousin of Hinata, his girlfriend Tenten and Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister (she was the only minor present as she is only twelve years old). So, the only missing guest is Ino, which Sakura kind of expected: only parties Yamanka is not late for are her own. Everyone gathered in big living room, where several tables with food, drinks, sweets and snacks were set on side, living a large empty area in the middle, perfect for a dance floor. There was music player plugged to tower speakers already playing quietly, but Sakura had a feeling it will take some time before volume will be increased and people had courage to dance. After ten minutes Ino finally arrived and the party could start.

Two hours in, at 6pm, Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"So, Shika, are we going to play this LARP thing now?"

Nara looked lazily at his childhood friend.

"If you want, sure. I have everything with me, just stashed in other room, so must go and gather it"

Yamanaka smiles brightly.

"Then you do this and I, Sakura and Hinata will change. Earlier today we bought clothes especially for this" she said and looked at birthday girl "You have them here, Hina-chan, right?"

Hinata nods.

"Yes, I will take you to the room where they are kept" she answered and stand up "Just follow me"

Three girls left the room and Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Well, you insisted to be the one talking to them about it, so why not now? I will get all the required staff"

Temari sighs, stands up and go after other girls. They are surprised when she catches with them on the stairs leading to upper floor.

"Something happened, Temari-chan?" Sakura asked

"Not really, but there is one thing about this game you must know about as it may affect you" comes the answer and whole group moves again, slowly.

"What it is?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Temari sighs.

"There is a possible scenario that involves abduction. Any of you may be the target and the ones that don't may still end up captured for some reason. Shikamaru would like it to be realistic, so… you may end up tied up and gagged for a short time. Of course, it is only an idea, if you are against it then we will find another way"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were thinking for a moment.

"There… there won't be any… inappropriate things?" Hyuga asked.

"Of course not, otherwise I would never agree to be part of this. There will be some physical contact between you and kidnapper, there is no avoiding it, but nothing bad. No one will at any point do you any real harm"

"Then I am ok with this" said Ino.

"I am in, too" added Sakura.

Hinata blushed at the thought that certain someone may end tying her up.

"I am not against it either"

Temari nodded.

"Ok then, I will inform the lazy bum"

At this moment Tamaki comes running and stops in front of girls.

"S.. sorry, but.. may I change with you?" she asks. "I also have special clothes for this, they are in that bag I came with"

"Oh, I remember" Hinata said "Yes, of course you can, Tamaki-chan. Actually, the bag is where we are heading. You caught up with us just in time, it is two rooms down this corridor"

It took time for girls to change clothes, twenty five minutes to be exact. However, once they returned, everyone present, especially boys, silently admitted it was worth the wait. Sakura was wearing a beautiful long red off the shoulder dress that also leaves her arms exposed and covers her feet. Additional, she was wearing a light pink forearms length gloves. Her head was decorated by a tiara. Other girls also wear off the shoulder feet covering dresses: Hinata dark blue with light blue forearms length gloves, Ino dark purple with light violet forearms length gloves and Tamaki light orange with white forearms length gloves. They all were stunning and looking like real western style noble ladies attending royal ball. Everyone that know Hinata were really surprised she agreed to wear this as such dress was way to revealing for her shy nature. Naruto was especially mesmerized by how birthday girl looks.

After guests recover from shock, group gathered around Shikamaru and Temari where everyone was handed their character sheets. As instructed in the mail yesterday, no one showed the paper anyone else.

"So, how do we play this?" Ino asked.

"I will explain" said Shikamaru. "Start with setting: you all are in Flammerburg, a capitol of Kingdom of Fire, attending royal ball in castle belonging to ruling family. The ball was organized because in two hours prince of the kingdom is going to become engaged to princess of neighbouring Dukedom of Grass. For duration of game, this room is a ball hall. Each one of you is here for different reason and you have your goals written on character sheet. I and Temari are supervising, if you have any questions during the game that cannot be answered by information on your sheet you can come to any of us and ask. For your information: Kiba and Tamaki are King and Queen of Fire while Naruto is Prince Yellow, their son, and Hanabi is Princess Orange, their daughter. Sakura is the Princess Pink from Dukedom of Grass. Choji and Sai are Royal Guards. Those are characters all of you know, with others check your character sheet, it is written there who you know and who not. If you don't know someone, you must get to know him or her on your own. So, just act like you are on the ball. Talk to each other, eat, drink, dance if you want. Any questions?"

"If there will be unavoidable armed conflict, how do we fight?" Naruto asked

"By playing rock, paper and scissor" Temari explained "Best out of three, but if there will be a situation that someone with weapon attacks someone unarmed, the armed person's victory counts triple, meaning one will be enough to win whole combat. And please, don't complain about your names, it was Shika who came up with them, you should have expected something like that from him. We are playing for two hours, after it we will gather again and see who completed their goals"

So the LARP started. Naruto's goal was to protect his soon-to-be fiancée till ceremony starts, he also knows Hinata's and Ino's characters as they act as ambassadors of Dukedom of Mist and Dukedom of Wave respectively for several months now. Sakura's goal was to become engaged. Hinata's name was Lady Blue and she comes to the ball to ask King and Queen to back up her country claims for a certain territory. Which put her in the way of Ino, named Lady Violet, who wants exactly the same for Wave. Neji was protector of Lady Blue that goes by name Sir Galahad while Tenten was named Lady Joan charged with assuring Violet's safety. Sasuke comes to the ball as Sir Lancelot, but his real name was Black, who aims at kidnapping either Princess Pink or Orange and then ransom her for enough money to start his own country somewhere far away. Sai was secretly an ally of Black that was promised a land in Black's country for his help. The first hour passed by quickly, with everyone having fun playing their roles. During this time Sasuke realised that he must go after Sakura as Hanabi proved to be far too difficult target. Although she was running around the room, Choji was always just two steps behind her and Sasuke's sheet clearly stated he should not reveal his true nature. At the same time Sakura was in constant company of Naruto, but the blonde was being distracted from time to time either by Hinata or Ino. All Sasuke needs to do is wait for one more distraction, lure Sakura away and capture her.

Opportunity appeared half an hour later, when both ladies approached Naruto and asked him to accompany them to King and Queen. He apologized to Princess and went with them. Soon after Lady Blue and Violet started to argue, getting attention of everyone present. Sasuke couldn't let this chance to slip by. He approaches distracted Sakura from behind, claps one hand over her mouth, second wraps around her waist and drags surprised girl to the corridor and into the room where he has hidden kidnapping equipment he received from Shika before game started. Still hand gagging the girl, he removes arm from her waist, takes a piece of cloth and folds it into a ball. Then quickly stuffs Sakura's mouth with it and secured it with knotted cleave type gag made from strap of material.

"LMT MM GH!" Princess tried to scream her disapproval about such treatment.

"I am sorry, Princess, but you are not getting engaged today" stated Black while proceeding with tying his captive up.

Sakura felt her hands being pulled back and tried to resist, but boy was much stronger and had no trouble forcing her arms behind her back with wrists parallel to each other and bounding them together with a rope, tying up knot out of her reach. After this he ties together girl's forearms and elbows, followed by binding wrapped below her breasts and pinning Sakura's upper arms to her torso. Then he takes one more piece of rope, ties it to the one binding wrists, runs it vertically through forearms and elbows restraint and ends up tying it to upper arms rope. Princess was struggling and screaming whole time, but her muffled protests could barely be heard on the corridor, no chance anyone in the ball hall, where heated argument between Lady Blue and Lady Violet is taking place right now, could hear them. Black takes out one more coil of rope and uses it to tie up Pink's legs, just above her ankles. Because he does it over her dress, material is acting as additional restraint.

"Well, now just to take you somewhere else and make sure they won't be looking for you in right place"

After these words, he lifts girl up, puts her over his shoulder and carries off to different room, further down the corridor. There he puts her down on the bed and leaves the room. She immediately starts struggling again. Bindings were secure, but not very tight as Sasuke didn't want to hurt Sakura, but the girl had no prior experience of being bound, so she also had no experience with getting free. Before she realised that chaotic struggling gets her nowhere, but consumes a lot of energy, several minutes have passed and she was already tired, without getting any closer to freedom. She rests a little, thinking this over, then starts again, this time concentrating on her wrists and trying to reach knot. Suddenly, she hears steps coming from the corridor, first quiet, but getting louder with each second.

"HMLP MM" she screams for help through gag hoping it will be enough "HM HM HMRM"

Her hopes went up as the sound of steps became even closer, now she can hear them almost on the other side of the door. Then they abruptly stop. Sakura was sure the door will open any second and someone will enter to rescue her, but nothing like that happened.

"PLMHFM HMLP, HM HM BMNNG HHLD HMRM" she screamed once again, but no answer.

Sakura gives up, returns to fight against bindings and ponders how strangely good feels being tied up and gagged like that. When she thought she is finally getting somewhere with wrists rope, door open and Sasuke enters. He walks to her, removes gag and starts to untie her. Girl take a deep breath and looks at Uchiha.

"Why you free me?"

"The game is over, we are gathering in living room now"

"What happened when I was here, then?" she asks.

Sasuke starts to explain. After leaving her, he returned to the ball hall and, when Neji pointed out Sakura is missing, pretend he has never left in the first place, with Sai claiming he was keeping an eye on Uchiha. After short discussion it was concluded someone from Kingdom of Earth kidnapped her as they are threatening Dukedom of Grass and would like to prevent Fire and Grass alliance. Then group was split into smaller search parties with Naruto and Hinata going to search cellars (second floor), Sasuke, Choji and Tenten went to upper castle (first floor) and Sai with Ino searched the gardens (ground floor, where the party takes place). Ino was about to find Sakura, but she was captured by Sai, tied up, gagged and imprison in room next door to where Haruno is now. Then search parties gathered again in the ball hall, with Sai claiming he was ambushed, knocked out and when he regained conscience, Lady Violet was gone. At that moment Shikamaru announced game ends with Princess Pink and Lady Violet considered abducted and Sasuke with Sai went to free girls.

"I.. I see" she said, slightly disappointed, both with obviously loosing at the game and that it is already over. She discovered she would not mind staying bound a little longer.

Few minutes later Sakura, Ino, Sai and Sasuke joins the rest in living room and gathers around Shikamaru and Temari. Nara then announces conclusion of LARP, with Choji, Hanabi, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji being winners, Ino and Tenten loosing while Naruto, Kiba and Tamaki completing one of two tasks. As far as the events in LARP's world went by: Fire backed up Mist's claims and later forged an alliance, strengthen by marriage between Prince Yellow and Lady Blue. Kingdom of Earth invades Dukedom of Grass, but is repelled after Kingdom of Fire sent military aid to its neighbour. Sai quits being Royal Guard and helps Black with smuggling Princess Pink out of Kingdom of Fire, taking Lady Violet with him. They would later marry when Black pays Sai for his help and former Royal Guard buys a piece of land in distant kingdom. Princess Pink is held captive for several weeks, during which she fell in love with Black and they travel to Dukedom of Grass, pretending a knight managed to rescue her from captivity. There happy Duke and Duchess offers their daughter hand in marriage, which Black accepts. Lady Joan is banished from Dukedom of Wave and returns to Kingdom of Fire, where she fills a post abandoned by Sai and after some time, starts romantic relationship with Sir Galahad.

"I am sorry you didn't win, Naruto-kun" says Hinata after Shikamaru finishes his conclusion.

Blonde boy grinned.

"Well, my character sheet says Yellow was secretly in love with Lady Blue for some time, so it worked out at the end"

Temari heard it and goes to Hanabi while Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tamaki went upstairs to change into previous clothes.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan, did you have fun? I know your role wasn't very exciting"

Twelve years old smiles.

"I had, Temari-san"

"Glad to hear it. Say, you want an additional mission, something special that may make your sister very happy?"

"Yes, everything for onee-san"

Thirty minutes later Sakura was sitting alone at the table when suddenly Sasuke sat next to her.

"Are you alright? I apologize if I hurt you during this whole kidnapping part"

She smiled at him.

"I am good, thank you. You didn't hurt me, Sasuke, bindings didn't leave marks and you didn't touch me where you should not, so no need to apologize"

"I am glad" he replies.

"Sasuke, why… why did you choose this outcome for your character? You could just ransom Princess Pink" Sakura asks quietly breaking the silence.

Uchiha didn't reply at first and Sakura wondered if he heard her, but then he looked right into her eyes.

"Because of you. I did it because you were the princess, Sakura. If it was any other girl, I would go with ransom"

Haruno was looking at him completely surprised and didn't know what to say.

"Um.. t..thank you?" she says weakly after finding her voice.

Sasuke sighs.

"Say, Haruno… you have any plans for Monday?"

"No, I don't think I have" she replies after few seconds of thinking

"Good" Sasuke stated. "Then… would you like to go out with me?"

Girl was shocked and felt herself blushing.

"Yes"

Hinata, who accidentally overheard the conversation, smiles. She was happy for her friend. _If it was only that simple with me._ She thought sadly and suddenly felt someone bumping into her. She looks behind only to find her younger sister on the floor, sheet of papers flying around.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Hanabi-chan! Are you hurt?"

"I am alright, onee-san. I was looking for you" Hanabi replies.

"Oh, why?" Hinata asks while helping her little sister stand up and gather papers.

"Shikamaru allowed me to read every character sheet, so I want to ask if you give me yours"

Birthday girl smiles at her sister.

"Yes, I will, but I left it in the room where I and other girls changed. It is the fifth one on first floor, I think Sakura, Ino and Tamaki left theirs there as well"

"Thanks, onee-san" Hanabi says, takes papers and quickly leaves.

Hinata noticed her sister left one paper behind. She picks it up with intention to give it back to her later. Then she notices whose character it is. _It is Naruto's paper. I guess there is no harm in reading it now._ Hinata reads the paper and noticed something. She reads it again just to be sure. _Why would he…?_ She lifts her eyes and notices Neji walking nearby.

"Neji nii-san, have you seen Naruto-kun?" she asks after coming to him.

"Yes, he is on the terrace"

"Thank you. Could you give this to Hanabi when you see her?" she adds and hands him Prince Yellow's character sheet.

Minutes later, she joins Naruto on the terrace. He looks at her and smiles, though is little disappointed seeing her changed already. He really liked how she looked in that dress, even though he knows how uncomfortable she must have been.

"Something happened, Hinata-chan?"

She blushed a little, as always when he smiles at her.

"I wanted to ask you something, Naruto-kun"

"Go ahead"

"Um… Hanabi bumped into me earlier and dropped character sheets, and she forgot to pick up yours and I read it, and…"

Naruto laughed embarrassed interrupting her.

"Busted. Yeah, I made up that part about Prince Yellow being secretly in love with Lady Blue" he admitted correctly guessing what it is about.

"Why?"

Naruto turned his eyes away from hers.

"Because I wanted him to be more like me. Truth is… I have fallen for you, Hinata-chan" blonde boy confesses

Girl's heart was beating very fast and her eyes became very big. Her shock was so great that she barely heard what he said next.

"But… it doesn't matter now, does it? You have a boyfriend after all"

"I don't!" she blurted out and immediately covered her mouth

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

"You and Ichiro have broken up?"

She calmed down and looked at the horizon, not able to look Naruto in the eyes.

"More like… we weren't a couple in the first place. When he was introduced to me, mother asked me to give him one month. I did, but few days ago I said to my parents that I have no romantic feelings towards him and it will not change. I had one more date with him, I wanted to be honest and fair and inform him personally this ends and why"

"Oh, I didn't know. He looked like good guy" he says this, but past month he hated Ichiro's guts with his whole being.

Hinata nods.

"I am sure he will make a girl very happy. But… not me, he had one critical flaw" she said and took a deep breath before adding "He was not you, Naruto-kun"

Boy looked at her again.

"Then… will you have a date with me, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled, waiting for this question for so long.

"Yes, I will!"

* * *

"Did it work like you wanted, Temari-san?" asked Hanabi seeing older girl backing out from terrace door, smiling.

"Yes, you did very good, Hanabi-chan"

* * *

One hour later, Uzumaki Kushina ended phone call with her best friend, Hyuga Hikari. Kushina's husband, Minato, looked at his wife.

"Please, tell me it was not about Naruto destroying something again"

"No, he finally did something good. Our son has asked Hinata out on a date"

Minato smiles.

"Good for him. You wanted this for long time, but you don't look happy, Kushina-chan. How Hikari even know about this, anyway? Kids are still on their own, right?"

"Oh, I am happy. I am just disappointed, by now he should have been proposing marriage, not asking her out on first date. And about your question…" she said and blushed a little. "I and Hikari-chan might have asked Aerth to spy on them a little"

"Of course you did" man wasn't even surprised. "Well, it is still more normal than what you did before"

Kushina looks at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

Blonde man laughs.

"You really think I don't know you and Hikari have hired an actor to play as Hinata's admirer for past month? He went by name Ichiro if I remember correctly"

"H… how?"

Minato chuckled.

"Aerth figured out Ichiro is a fake the moment he saw them together"

"He and his observation skills" Kushina mumbled annoyed.


	4. Tenten - Vacation weekend

A twenty two years old woman knocks to door of fancy house in rich district of port town. She has grey eyes and wears black hair with two Chinese-style buns on her head. Her current attire consists of white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath she wears brown stockings and black high-heeled boots. She also carries a black traveling bag. Her name is TenTen and she is here to visit her cousin, Miyu. Brunette is currently studying with hope of becoming a PE teacher one day, but now is in middle of her summer break. Seconds later door opens and on the other side stands a thirty years old with long brown hair and black eyes. Currently she wears a simple purple kimono with white accents around neck cut and sleeves.

"Tenten-chan, welcome" she says enthusiastically "Forgive me this appearance, but I was expecting you later and left shower just minute ago"

Tenten smiles back.

"No problem, Miyu-chan, it is your home after all. Thanks for inviting me"

"We didn't see each other for years, I want to catch up. Please, come in"

House was really big, with spacy living room where a couch, table and large plasma tv were located, big kitchen and dining room. On the upper floor were a bathroom with hot tube and toilet as well as two bedrooms and library. Tenten whistles.

"I've forgotten how wealthy you are, Miyu-chan"

Owner of the house giggles.

"Well, it pays off to have your own talk show. I will get changed and prepare some tea, you just sit down and relax. Also, I may have a little surprise for you"

Tenten did just that and waited for her cousin. When Miyu returned, she was carrying two cups of tea and was wearing red blouse and black knee long dress as well as white stockings. Both women drink their tea and chat.

"So what is this surprise you were talking about earlier?" asked Tenten. "And why did you ask me to bring spare clothes and bathing suit?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have won a ticket for a cruise this weekend, it will set sail tomorrow, go through several nearby islands and return on Sunday evening. It is a ticket for two, so I wanted to ask – will you go with me?"

Tenten was surprised.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will go, but… isn't there someone else you would prefer to go with?"

Miyu giggled.

"You are asking if I have a boyfriend. No, I am not seeing anyone right now and even if, it is women only cruise, even crew members are all females. No men allowed. I took part once, it is very nice, pretty much whole weekend of sunbathing, swimming in the pool and even one beach party"

Tenten liked the sound of it. The rest of the day women spent together, catching up.

Next day they packed most important things, went to the port and, after quick ticket check, boarded the ship. Tenten, not used to such luxury, was very impressed by the vessel. The ship has everything: open door swimming pool on upper deck, a gym, restaurant, a large room that could easily work as dance floor or wedding reception. Both girls went to their living quarters, unpacked, and, once the ship sailed off to open sea, changed into bikinis and go to sunbath at the pool and sip a drink or two served by crew members. For brunette it was like heaven and it only become better on Saturday evening when vessel anchored near small island where beach party took place. Counting with crew, there were twenty people total, half being passengers.

Currently it was night between Saturday and Sunday, everyone is back at their quarters and fast asleep after hours of dancing and drinking. Only few crew members stay awake and watch over the ship. Tenten wakes up because of need for bathroom break. When she was done and on her way back to bed, she notices how quiet everything is. Almost too quiet.

"Ah well, may take some fresh air" she said to herself and left the room.

The feeling of uneasiness only grows as she walks through quiet corridors. Suddenly she hears a muffled cry coming from behind slightly opened nearby doors. _Isn't this Miyu's room?_ Tenten enters and finds her cousin tightly hogtied, trashing on bed and crying through OTM gag.

"Miyu-chan!" she shouts rushing to her side. "Who did this?"

"MHPHMMMMMM!" Miyu cries looking at something, or someone, behind brunette.

Before Tenten could turn around she was grabbed from behind, a wet cloth firmly pressed to her face, covering mouth and nose. She inhales and feels herself becoming dizzy and sleepy. Last thing she noticed that sleeve of person holding her is very similar to sleeves of crew member uniform. Then it was darkness.

She slowly wakes up sometime later in dark room. After clearing her head a little and getting used to darkness, she realizes that the room is moving, she is not alone here as she can see silhouettes of five other persons and that she is tightly bound with her hands tied behind her back, arms pinned to torso and secured by rope running above and below her breasts and her legs tied up above ankles and knees. She also has something in her mouth secured by OTM style gag. Brunette starts to struggle. After few minutes she calms down and starts testing her restraints, trying to find a way to free herself, but at the same moment movement stops and soon after door to the room was opened. Tenten was blinded by sudden light and, before she could see clearly again, someone blindfolds her.

"MPHM"

Whoever it was, ignored brunette's protests, lift her up from the floor, put over shoulder and carried off somewhere. She was thrown on the ground after few minutes and not long after other sounds of bodies hitting the floor could be heard, followed by moans and cries, then by sound of footsteps and metal door closing.

"You stay here for the night, ladies. Tomorrow morning we will send ransom notes to your families. If they not pay, well, we know a place where people are willing to pay good money for hotties like you" said someone.

Tenten could hear footsteps getting quieter and quieter till she could not hear them at all. She waits some time to be sure her captor, or captors, are gone and goes back to working on knots. It wasn't easy, and blindfold didn't help either, but after twenty or so minutes Tenten was free again. She removes blindfold and finds out she is in dark cell, either mountain cave or underground, imprisoned behind metal bars. A single torch outside bars was providing a little light. All other passengers, bound, gagged and blindfolded, are here as well, but she could not see single crew member. All girls still wear bikini as no one have energy to change after a party. Tenten finds her cousin and frees her.

"Thank you, Ten-chan" said Miyu "They got me in my sleep"

"We will get out of here, now help me free the rest" answered Tenten.

Both young women free others and Tenten walks to closed door of the cell and looks at lock a little. Then she removes two pins that was keeping buns on her head, letting her hair loose, and works on picking the lock. After few tries a "click" could be heard and door open. Girls gather behind brunette and slowly and as silently as possible go down the corridor. Suddenly a man comes from around the corner, almost bumping into Tenten.

"HEY, WHAT ARE…" he shouted surprised, but was quickly brought down when Tenten send him unconscious to the ground with few moves.

"She is taking self-defence classes and learns martial art since she was five" Miyu explained to the rest, proud of her cousin.

"Now we should run, I doubt no one heard him shouting" said Tenten and lead group blindly through corridors, changing direction when she felt some wind. She didn't heard footsteps behind them, which might be good, meaning they are not pursued, or bad, meaning there is a trap waiting for them ahead. Finally, they reach a more open chamber and exit of cave could be clearly seen on other side. Campfire was burning slowly in the middle. When they reach centre of the chamber, three men suddenly blocks the exit, and two more appear behind, blocking the entrance girls used just seconds ago. When Tenten starts to wonder if she can beat five strong looking men, the sixth, the one she defeated before, joins. Suddenly, a slow clapping can be heard and all crew members comes into the light of campfire.

"You did splendidly, Tenten-san. It took less time than we thought" says captain.

The only answer she got was confused looks from all ten girls. She smiles.

"This whole kidnapping is not real. These men are hired actors. We wanted to provide our passengers a little thrill and thought this is going to be a good adventure. Of course, no one would send any ransom notes, if you didn't escape before sunrise we would put you to sleep again and transport to your rooms on the ship. We have chosen you, Tenten-san, to lead escape attempt, so your bonds were a little weaker than the rest"

Tenten was still stunned, but other girls sighs with relief.

"But why..why me?" brunette finally asks.

"Oh, we have seen you training in the gym several times and deduced you can take care of yourself" captain explained.

Tenten looked around.

"You say this is fake, just an act, but… this looks like real pirate's hideout"

"Oh, it is! It is an old hideout used by smugglers just few years ago, before they've got apprehended, and before that it used to be pirate's lair. It wasn't easy to find and even harder to get government permission for using it, even for one night"

"So what now?" asked Miyu

"Now we will go back to the ship where you can go back to sleep and we continue our journey as planned. No more kidnapping, I promise" said captain and everyone, safe men, who have their own ship, moved back to their quarters.

* * *

"Well, that was a twist" said Miyu Sunday evening, after she and Tenten were back at her place. "I swear there wasn't anything like that previous time, I would tell you otherwise" she adds

"Well, it was a little too authentic, but I guess it was interesting" Tenten admits.

Miyu smiles and looks at her cousin.

"Ten-chan, would you like to stay a little longer? I have a vacation now, too, and we still can relax on the beach or have fun at dance clubs"

Brunette thinks for few seconds.

"Why not"


	5. Ino - Casino Night

Thursday evening. A twenty two years old Yamanaka Ino were sitting on her bed in front of a laptop. Young woman had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and currently was wearing an orange t-shirt and white panties. Her current occupation was a student of Management and Organization so she can take over her father's business in the future. That was the main reason, but the other one, for her as important, was to meet new people and extend her social circle. She did befriend a lot of people to this point, which is why she is not used to her current situation – Ino had absolutely nothing to do during incoming weekend. Usually she was either on a date or invited to the party, but not this time. Everyone she knows are out of town, even her best friend and roommate, Haruno Sakura, who usually is buried in books. Of course, Ino could visit her hometown, but there was no point as her parents are on business trip. She could go to a disco club and maybe allow a handsome boy to buy her few drinks, but she was not in the mood of doing this alone. When Yamanaka was slowly getting in terms with idea she will spend whole weekend alone in her room, a desktop notification pop out telling her there is new e-mail waiting to be read. She opens it.

 _Are you feeling lonely? Nothing to do for the weekend? Maybe come by to our newly open casino and have nice evening playing roulette and card games! Only adult women may enter. If you are interested then come tomorrow at 7pm and provide a password._

Mail ends with building address and said password. At first, Ino wanted to delete the e-mail, but then paused and thinks a little. She did have nothing to do for the weekend and she feels a little lonely. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea? She never played a card game before, but roulette sounds good enough and if the entry fee is too high she can always just leave without playing anything.

"Lets have a nice casino night tomorrow" she said to herself.

Next day, at 7pm, Ino, wearing a fancy, sleeveless long purple dress with v-cut cleavage along with nigh heel boots and light purple gloves, was standing in front of plain looking building and was wondering if address from e-mail was right. There is not sign, nothing indicating there is anything, let alone casino, inside. Still, it was rather secluded district and it took her quiet some time to get here, so she decided it is worth at least a try. She knocks lightly, seconds later door opens and a female brunette with short hair and brown eyes looks at her expectedly.

"Um… green bird" Ino said the password assuming it is what the woman is waiting for.

Guard silently opens the door wider and steps aside, allowing Yamanaka to enter. Then quickly closes them behind her.

"At the end of corridor, last door to the right" brunette instructed

Ino follows the instruction and behind pointed door finds stairs leading down. She slowly follows them and after another door waiting at the end, she finally enters a spacy area that can only be described as casino. There were no gambling machines, but several roulettes tables, as much card game tables and a bar. Only bizarre thing there would be high platform with fives metal poles on it. Also, she noticed there is no single man present – everyone, from bartender to card and roulette dealers were women. Also a few fancy dressed young women were there already, walking slowly through the area and checking available games. She did the same and quickly discovered major problem – she may not have been at casino before, but she knew there should be a place where you buy gambling chips and she couldn't find where it is. She looks around and then approaches a cute woman with long, black hairs and green eyes that was waiting patiently at one of card games table. She was wearing a white blouse and black knees long skirt. When Ino reaches the table, woman smiles at her.

"Good evening. Are you interested in playing?" she asks.

Ino nods weakly.

"I would like, but I can't find the place where I can buy chips to play"

Black haired is surprised for a second, but then smiles with understanding.

"Your first time here, sweetie?"

Yamanaka nods.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I got advert mail about this place yesterday"

"Nishizaki Asuka. Nice to meet you, Ino-san. So, let me explain what it is about, then"

Ino sat at the table and listen. Asuka explained everything: at this casino, one does not play using money. Instead, each game is divided into two phases. First phase is a stripping game, where player and dealer, or, in some cases, two players, remove one piece of clothing after loosing each bet. Jewellery does not count as clothes, but it is perfectly legal to remove only one shoe or glove or pair of glasses. This phase lasts until at least one of the playing is in nothing but underwear – or naked if she does not wear bra and panties. Then, for stripped person, second phase starts, where each lost bet leads to getting tied up, starting from ankles and going up, till the person is completely bound and gagged, which means she cannot play anymore. When that happens, restrained woman belongs for the rest of the night to the winner.

"After that, it all depends on your new mistress. People here has many fetishes and desires. Some are satisfied with watching captive struggles, others apply tickling torture or engage in sexual activity. The only rules are no permanent body injury, killing included, nor permanent enslavement. Every captive is set free at 5am, when casino closes for the day. That is why we have only card games and roulettes and why there is so many tables: pretty much each table is one use only per night as either dealer is captured or must watch over her captive. The only exception are few poker tables made for two clients. Sometimes it is two friends wanting to dominate each other, other time it is one of our patrons looking for some fun" Asuka finished explanations. "Oh, and also you can't cheat or back out of ongoing game"

"W..what happens if you do?" asked Ino, shocked about place she is in, but also curious.

Asuka pointed at high platform.

"You are stripped naked, tied up to one of these posts, gagged and vibrators are attached to your nipples and put into your pussy, forcing you to reach one orgasm after another and everyone can watch"

Ino was petrified. She wanted to run away from this place and never return, but at the same time she was weirdly attracted to see how this night will progress. She never played before so she was almost certain she is going to be the captive, but while it terrified her, it also made her curious about the experience.

"It is ok to be uneasy and unsure the first time. Almost everyone is, Ino-san"

"Aren't you afraid someone will call the police?" Yamanaka asked wanted to have more time to decide.

Asuka laughs softly.

"It is a risk for sure, but… look around, you will notice that our clients are all high class young ladies from prestigious families. Why you think we invite such people? Simple – because they have very little to gain by ratting us out, but much to lose: if people learn about their darker side, reputation of entire family will suffer greatly. Besides, we are not persistent: if someone ignores e-mail from us, we do not send another. If someone just stand up and leaves before playing any game: we do not contact them again. If someone plays for one night and don't return: the same. Being here is fully consensual and, as you can see, we do not hide any vital information. We go as far as revealing what our fetish or desire is before starting a game if we are asked"

Again, Ino finds herself scared and at the same time curious about what may happen to her.

"Um… can you explain your game to me?" she asked

"Of course. It is single card set Blackjack" Asuka answered and proceed with explanation of rules.

"Ok, I will play then" Yamanaka decided at the end.

"Want to know what I intend to do to you if I win?" Asuka asks while shuffling cards.

Ino shook her head.

"Nah, keep it as a surprise. Besides, maybe I will have beginner luck and win"

"In that case" Asuka said and put a small coin in front of Ino "Please, take this to bartender and ask for beginner's equipment"

Blonde girl goes to bar quickly returns with a bag. She put it on the floor.

"What's inside?" she asks

"Restraints of course" Asuka answers "You have easy to use one – handcuffs, duct tape, this sort of stuff. I assumed you have never tied someone up. Was I correct?"

"Yes" Ino admits, sits at the table and soon game starts.

At first, it looked like Ino's prediction may come true and she will win through beginner's luck. First few hands went in her favour, forcing Asuka to remove boots, gloves and tights. Then, Lady Luck must have turn her sight to someone else, cause Ino starts losing. Five hands later she was already in nothing but her black underwear.

"Well, here starts the real deal" Asuka comments.

Ino's first card was ten. Followed by six.

"One more" girl decided.

Next card turns out to be nine.

"Too bad" said Asuka, then reach uynder the table and brings out her own bag.

Opens it, takes a piece of rope from inside and goes to Ino.

"We go from bottom, so your ankles are first" black haired woman said then ties girl's ankles.

The game continues. Ino manages to get a little lucky again and win two times, stripping Asuka to underwear as well, but that was it. Not long after Yamanaka finds herself bound, with legs tied up not only at ankles, but below knees as well, completed by hands tied behind her back and arms pinned to her torso by rope running below her breasts.

"Well, Ino-san, if you lose one more time I would be forced to gag you and you won't be able to play anymore"

Four cards later…

"That concludes our game. You did pretty good for first time" Asuka compliments Ino while taking out a purple ballgag and approach the girl.

"Wait, there is one thing I want to ask first" Ino pleaded.

"Sure"

"If I won this hand, how would I be able to tie you up when I am like that?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about it. You wouldn't. Instead, I would remove one restraint, of your choosing, from you and this would repeat with your every win till you are able to move again. Now, open up"

Ino did as ask and Asuka gags the girl. Then she removes rope from ankles and legs and put them in the bag again. After taking the bag, she looks at her captive.

"Usually we drag captured women out on a leash, but for your first time I skip it if you follow me like good girl. Don't worry about clothes, you will get your dress back later"

Ino nods and, after Asuka puts back her own clothes, is taken from the room to long corridor with several doors on each side. She obediently follows Asuka until woman stops, opens the door with a key and Yamanaka is invited inside. Nishizaki closes the door and locks them. Ino looks around and is surprised by the drawings on the wall – they look like spider web. Several hooks at different heights were sticking out of each wall. There was also a single chair, a small table with a book on it and night lamp and single bed.

"Now we won't be disturbed" she explains. "I will tell you what happens now. I have several plans for cute captive like you, but tonight we will play what I call _Spider queen and little fairy_. Of course, I am the spider, you are the fairy. I will wrap you up in bandages and hang on one of these hooks. Usually I also play with little fairy private parts and breasts from time to time, but again, won't do this on your first time. You will just stay here till 5am and I will watch you and read a book. Don't worry, I won't cover you fully, that's for another time, I will leave your mouth and nose so you can easily breath. You are welcome to moan and struggle if you want, it will make me quiet happy. Now, lie down on your back the bed, please"

Not having much choice, Yamanaka complies. Asuka reties girl's legs, this time tying up ankles, knees and thigs. After that she takes out several bandage rolls from her bag and starts wrapping Ino up in them. Blonde girl moans into her gag and struggles, making Asuka's work harder, but also more fun.

"You are really getting into character, born to be damsel in distress" she teased playfully.

While Ino's struggling slowed down the process, at the end Asuka achieved what she wanted – blonde girl was cocooned, tightly wrapped in two layers of bandages, with only her nose and gagged mouth visible. Nishizaki takes her captive and carries to one of hooks and hangs restrained girl there, careful to not do any physical harm. Then she goes to the table and starts reading the book, looking from time to time at struggling Ino and listening to her muffled screams and moans.

Few minutes after 5am, Ino, fully dressed again, leaves the building. She was exhausted, but also glad she came here. The experience of helpless captive was scary and exciting, she never thought she may have such tendencies slumbering inside her. Yamanaka was interested how much this place has to offer and already decided she is coming back. While freeing her, Asuka said casino is open only for weekends, but that was ok with Ino – it would be hard to explain to Sakura why she is disappearing like that every day, not to mention it would surely impact her studies, but no one will question her going out for whole night on the weekend.

Yamanaka Ino smiles to herself while slowly walking through still empty streets. She found herself a new hobby.


	6. Shizune - Old urban legend

_Centuries ago, there was a girl that fell in love with young fisherman. But a terrible war broke out and all young men were forced into conscription, her beloved included. She waited years, with nothing more than a few letters he sent to her every few months. Finally, the war was over and one day there was a news that a ship with men who survived can be seen on the horizon. Girl quickly run to the highest cliff, eager to see if her lover is coming back. He was, but sadly, the girl has forgotten it was raining the whole night and when she reached the end of the cliff, soft earth gave up under her feet and girl has fallen to the sea and drowned. When her boyfriend learned about it, he hung himself the next morning as he could not live without her. Every year, precisely at the anniversary of tragic event, his ghost stalks the beach near the cliff, searching for his lost love. Any maiden who encounters him during that night is mistaken for his girlfriend and taken away to the afterlife._

"At least that's what local legend says" said a twenty five old woman to herself.

She had a black eyes and short, shoulder length, hair of the same colour. She was wearing a dark purple kimono held together by violet obi. Her name was Shizune and she was spending her vacation days by writing a block about urban and local legends, especially the ones that involved ghosts. Of course, not single one proved to be true yet. Well, this one she found a little to cliché for her liking, but this one was sent to her by a reader and she promised to look into it. So here she is, one day earlier, but Shizune likes to go around and talk to locals first to hear every possible version and maybe other, less known, stories. Young woman rents a room in local inn and spends the rest of the day walking around, talking to people and checking the cliff from legend. She learned from one older lady that, not far from place where unfortunate girl died, is located an old fisherman house where the boy supposedly ended his life. She did find the house and walked around it a little bit, just to be sure she can find her way there tomorrow night.

Next day, around 11pm, Shizune was at the beach again, with her trusty iPhone in hand. She points phone's camera at herself and starts recording. She always made a video during her ghost hunts and posts it on her blog as part of entry.

"Good evening everybody. It is this night that ghost from legend is suppose to manifest. I am currently near the cliff from the story" she explains and turns the phone to record the cliff for several seconds and then centers it on herself again. "Additionally, I learned there is abandoned fisherman house not far away from here where the boy from legend took his life. I will go there now, moving alongside the beach all the time"

She walked for several minutes, first towards the cliff, then past it, recording everything the whole time. When she reached the house and walked to the door, she noticed they are slightly opened. She pushes them wider and looks inside dark and empty building.

"You will see it on video I made yesterday, but last time I was here, this door was locked" she whispered, a mix of excitement and fear in her voice.

She walks around, but there wasn't much to see. A single room with bed, a small kitchen and… another door leading down?

"Must be the basement, though I have no idea why fisherman would even need one" Shizune says while recording everything. "I will go down of course, it's not like countless horror movies show us not to do this" she giggles

Except what woman found at the end of wooden stairs was not a basement, but a tunnel, large enough for a single adult person to fit. It was almost pitch black, her only source of light was screen of her phone.

"Well, this is getting more interesting"

Shizune enters the tunnel curious where it leads. It was quiet long and she could swear she heard a sound of footsteps behind her, but when she turned around nothing was there but darkness, so she blamed her overreacting imagination. Finally, after several minutes of walking, she could see an exit, faint green light coming from it. Slowly and as quietly as possible, she approaches it and peaks inside. There was and notice that light comes from few glowing sticks lying around and someone else was there, she could see back of a person. Before she could decide what to do, she felt a presence right behind her.

"Look what we have here" a male voice whispers in her ear.

Shizune freezes for a second and before she could even think about screaming, a strong hand is pressed against her lips and another is wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her side.

"MPHMMMMMMM"

Ignoring woman's protest, her captors drags her toward tunnel's exit, which ends up to be a chamber of cave.

"Look what I just found" he said to person who Shizune noticed seconds ago, which turns out to be another male.

"Who is she?" he asks "You told me there won't be anyone here tonight, that's why I agreed to do this."

Shizune could feel that man who holds her shrugs.

"No idea, maybe she got lost or is one of those ghost hunters, checking that ridiculous legend"

A man that was already in the cave noticed iPhone in her hand.

"She has a phone! She may be recording or has taken a photo. Oh boy, Lucas, we are done for!"

"We sure are if you tell her our names, idiot!" comes answer "Don't panic, she can cause trouble only if she tells anyone about this, and this won't happen. There should be some coils of rope in one of sacks we brought, bring them here"

Shizune had no problem guessing what the rope will be used for and started to struggle and scream.

"You are one lively lad" Lucas says amused by her futile resistance. "We will have you nice and quiet soon enough"

Second man returned with three coils of rope.

"That's all I could find" he explains.

"It will suffice. Now take away that phone and help me restrain her. Just hand gag her so I can have both hands free and I will do the rest"

Shizune's phone was taken away and right after Lucas removed his hand from her mouth, second men pressed is, gagging her again. Then girl's hands were painfully yanked backwards, her wrists forced into x-cross and quickly tied together. Then Lucas tied up her ankles and took away a handkerchief from one of his pockets, meld it into ball and showed to his partner.

"Put her into her mouth"

Second man took the item, removed hand from her lips and quickly showed a handkerchief. After this Lucas takes final, shortest, coil of rope, forces it between Shizune's lips and ties it behind her head, securing a gag.

"Now put her next to our treasure, so we can keep eye on her while working" he says to second man

"She will see everything then"

"Doesn't matter as long as she is our captive"

Shizune was tossed on the ground, between several glowing sticks and next to something she didn't notice till now. When she looked at it closely it turned out to be a massive wooden chest and men were taking from it shiny small objects and putting them into sacks. _They must have discovered an old treasure and wants to keep it._ She tests her bonds and discovers they are tight, also she could not really struggle without being noticed. Something she learned quickly when Lucas tighten her bindings after she struggled a little bit.

"MMHMHM" she screams through gag from pain.

"If you don't like it then be nice girl and wait till we finish. It won't be long, then you are up for a ride. Though it won't be very comfortable" he assures her

"What you plan to do with her?"

"I will put her in trunk and take with me. I know someone who would likely have no objections with buying her. You can have one more sack by the way, I am sure a cutie like her will fetch a good price" he answers while filling up sack with golden coins.

Hearing this, Shizune was really terrified. Tears appear in her eyes and she start to sob. When she came here, she was sure it will be standard case, a little stroll down the beach, nothing unnatural will happen and she can claim another legend was just that. Now she is facing a possibility of slavery.

"Let… her… go…" hollow voice could be heard.

"You said something?" asks Lucas.

"No, nothing" comes the reply

"Let… her… go…" someone repeats with the same hollow voice after a minute or two. Shizune was looking around in panic trying to find the source while Lucas hit his partner in back of his head.

"Stop fucking with me, Kazuya, it is not funny and we don't have time for stupid pranks anyway"

"I didn't say a word" Kazuya replied clearly angry because of physical abuse.

"MHMHMHMHMHMMMMMM" Shizune screamed through her gag, eyes wide with shock and terror.

"Shut up!" Lucas lashes at his captive, but notices that girl is pale and looking at something behind him.

Both Lucas and Kazuya then notice a sudden chill and eerie blue light that was not there before. Both turns around and look directly in the eyes of a young man in simple, but very old fisherman attire. Or more accurately – right through the eyes as man was ethereal and the source of eerie light.

"Let… her… go… and go… away…" a spectre says to them. Lucas swings his arm and punches apparition, but his fist goes right through it.

"You… can't… harm me… I am… already… dead" ghost replies, sadness clear in his voice.

"I…I have enough of this. You are on your own, buddy" Kazuya tells Lucas and runs away as fast as possible.

Man laughs.

"Good, more gold for me. Even if it is a real ghost, then what? There is no way you can harm me, you have no physical form"

"That is… not… true…" apparition answers and makes a single coin levitate out of the chest and hauls it at great speed towards Lucas. Man dodged fast enough to avoid direct hit, but his forehead was cut. Before he could recover, many more coins float out of chest and hangs threateningly in the air.

"This… is… your…. final… warning" ghost utters "Leave… now… or die… here…"

Lucas was greedy, but what's the point in having a gold if you are dead. And he was sure ghost is not bluffing. _I have three sacks packed already._ He looks at Shizune and chuckles.

"Have fun with this one here, sweety. As my friend said – you are on your own" he mocks her and quickly escapes.

Coins fall back to where they come from and ghost focuses on tied up woman.

"This… took… all energy… I… had… I'm… afraid… I… can't help… you"

"You don't need to, my love. I will free her" a second voice could be heard and suddenly a second ghost appears, this time of young, beautiful woman in light dress. She was glowing with the same eerie blue light.

Woman smiles and looks at Shizune. At this very moment bindings fall to the ground. Black haired girl spits out handkerchief from her mouth and stares at two spectres.

"Don't be afraid of us, we mean you no harm" woman says softly.

"Are… are you…?" Shizune barely finds her own voice.

"Yes, we are lovers local legend tells about. Though real events that brought our demise were more tragic, I am afraid. Would you like to hear it?"

Shizune only nods, not sure what else to do. Ghost sighs and looks around.

"Now I will tell you what legend gets right. We were in love, he went to war and I was waiting faithfully. Before he went to war, this cave… used to be our secret meeting spot. When we wanted to… be intimate with each other, I would sneak up here late evening, we would met here and then use the tunnel to get to house. Back there… sharing a bed before marriage was something strictly forbidden. What legend does not say is that the whole time son of local lord was trying to talk me into marriage. And he wouldn't get no for an answer, even though he had wealth and looks, he could get any other girl. I rejected his advances long enough for war to end and of course when my boyfriend returned we wanted to spent night together. But… I was so happy he is back that I was reckless and didn't notice lord's son is following me. He caught us by surprise when he suddenly showed up here of all places. In a fit of jealous rage, he murdered both of us, in this very spot. After this, he dropped my body to the sea and setup my boyfriend's corpse so it looked like suicide by hanging, then told everyone a sad story about me falling from cliff. No one questioned him and with time it become a legend you know"

Shizune was sadden by this story.

"I... am truly sorry. It is horrible" she said finally getting her own voice back. "But… what holds you here, shouldn't you move on already"

"I…. could not" man answers. "I don't know why, maybe it was regret because I could not protect the one I love"

"And I could not leave him here all alone" joins the woman

Shizune was silent for a minute.

"So… what now? Are you… going to stay here?"

Man smiled for the first time since his appearance.

"No. I feel like I can move on now, no regret. Looks like helping you helped me as well, I can rest in peace now"

"Then we will move together, my love" woman's ghost said, pointed at something in darkness and suddenly Shizune's iPhone was lifted into the air. Ghost looks at another woman "This belongs to you I believe"

"Yes. It is mine, thank you" Shizune says while picking her phone and checking if it is still functional. Luckily for her, it was.

After this, she was guided by two apparitions to cave's entrance, which was hidden under the cliff. She took a few steps and looked behind her. Ghosts were still there, smiling at her. They bowed and quietly vanished.

Next day, Shizune informs authorities about treasure in the cave and what happened there (skipping the part with ghosts of course) and, after being cleared, she boards a bus that was going to take her back home. During the ride she checked her videos and noticed that phone was still recording after it was taken away from her. However, that part showed nothing but darkness with sudden appearance of faint blue light. She decided it was for the best. Not only because of ghosts but also because of embarrassment she would feel knowing people can watch her being tied up and gagged. She turns video off and sighs.

"I encountered two real ghosts and yet the only peril I faced came from very much alive people"


	7. Temari - Abducted bride part 1

**A/N: A short explanation first. This story is divided into two parts, both featuring different damsels. Second: it takes place four years after "Birthday party" and takes part in the same universe.**

 **All canonical girls: The Last version.**

 **Aerth and Yukiko are the same characters that were introduced in Kushina's story, only here they met in 1998 and got married in 1999. Current year for this story would be 2022.**

"Well, girls, here we are" announced twenty-two years old Sabaku no Temari after entering five stars hotel in medium sized coastal city. Accompanying her are Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Last member of the group is eighteen years old Hyuga Kasumi, second and youngest child of Aerth and Yukiko. She has long black hair tied into single ponytail with two short, chin-length strands framing her face and, like her mother, pupilles, light lavender coloured eyes. They all travelled here for the weekend to have bachelorette party for Temari, who is going to be married to Nara Shikamaru next Saturday. Hinata wears pink blouse with dark grey shirt underneath and cream, knee long skirt with dark grey stockings underneath. Tenten wears white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and tied with dark red obi. Underneath, she has black leg stockings. Ino wears sleeveless, thigs long purple dress while Temari wears a simple, dark blue kimono robe. Kasumi is dressed in grey kimono with black accents on sleeves.

"Too bad Sakura-chan and Tamaki-chan couldn't join us" said Hinata.

"Sakura has an emergency at hospital and must work during this weekend and Tamaki is still on her honeymoon with Kiba" Ino answered, though Hinata already knew that.

"Thank you for letting me join, Temari-san" Kasumi addressed bride-to-be

"You are welcomed, Kasumi-chan" comes the answer

"So, what now?" asks Tenten

"Now we check in, unpack, then let eat breakfast and during it we can decide what to do next. It is Friday morning, we are going to stay here till Sunday evening, plenty of time to plan everything" Temari replies to her friend as whole group approaches reception desk.

"Ok, so I have already come with perfect plan for today" announced Ino when group met to eat first meal this day. "After this, we hit the beach, sun bath or swim, whatever you want, for few hours, then we can walk around the town a little and eat dinner. After dinner change into your party clothes and we go dance and drink. You know, a little warm up before main event tomorrow!"

"I be damned, can't see anything wrong with Yamanaka's plan" replied Temari. "It must be the first time since ever"

"Um… I… am not sure about the evening" joined Hinata "I mean… boys will likely hit on us a lot. Temari has engagement ring to keep them in check while I, Tenten and Ino have our marriage rings… but that means Kasumi-chan would get all their attention"

"Well, that may be a problem, I agree" Ino said clearly unhappy.

"I can handle it" replied Kasumi and looked at Hinata "Thank you for your concern, Hinata-chan, but my father has given me a lot of lessons in self-defence, I can take care of myself"

Former Hyuga heiress was not so sure, but now it was four against one, she could not win this.

"If you say so, Kasumi-chan"

After breakfast, they go back to their rooms and change into swimming suits, which means bikinis for Tenten, Ino and Temari and one pieces for Hinata and Kasumi. They all also wear kimono robes as it would not be inappropriate to walk around dressed like that, at least not until hitting the beach. Girls spent several relaxing hours on the beach, did some sightseeing and small shopping, then ate dinner. They were enjoying themselves, though Kasumi felt uneasy whole time, pretty much from the moment they left their hotel. Now whole group is on their way back and suddenly Kasumi stops and looks around, her uneasiness increasing.

"Something happen?" asks Tenten.

Kasumi looks around for another few seconds before replying.

"No, nothing. I thought I hear something, but it must be just a wind" she replies and shook her head a little. _My father has too much of an influence on me._

Girls continue their journey, reach the hotel, change in their respective rooms into previous clothes and go out to have a little fun. They find a night club, take their sits and make orders. Mostly drinks, though Hinata went for tea and Kasumi took soda as she is too young to legally drink anyway.

"No alcohol, Hina-chan? Want to keep poor Kasumi-chan company?" teases Ino.

Hinata smiles.

"That too, but I just don't feel like drinking today"

Time flies by and, as Hinata predicted, they could not complain about lack of attention from opposite sex. Many boys came to them, offering drinks or asking for a dance. Rings were enough to scare them off, though some of them just turned their attention to Kasumi. Young Hyuga turned all drinks down, but, after some encouraging from other girls, she accepted invitation to dance floor once or twice. It was almost 1am when group finally left the club, with Temari, Tenten and Ino being very tipsy, though still able to walk on their own.

"Hey, we should go through beach, fresh air will help us clear heads a little" said Temari with support from Tenten and Ino.

They were a little surprised to see place deserted, but they decided it is for better as they surely don't want people to see them in such state. Girls were walking right next to each other. After few minutes of walking, they saw lights in the distance, but they turned off before they could come closer and see what it was. They continued in direction where lights used to be and passed by seemingly abandoned van car, which Hinata deduced could have been source of lights earlier. _Five young women, three of them intoxicated, dark beach. It is like ideal stage for sexual assault or kidnapping attempt_. _Heh, I am thinking like my father again_ thought Kasumi.

Temari stops and rises her hand.

"A little break, girls. Two, maybe three minutes, please" she says

At this very moment she was grabbed from behind, one arm wrapped around her waist and second covering her mouth. From the muffled screams she knows the same happened to others. _I may be a little tipsy, but I am not going to make it any easier for you_ she thought before connecting her elbow with assailant's ribs. Man grunts in pain and loosens his grip, which allowed Temari to get free and jump back. Then she noticed that while Ino, Tenten and Hinata are still held captive, though trying to put up a fight, Kasumi is kicking ass. Quiet literally as she must have thrown her attacker over her shoulder and is obviously not above kicking someone who is laying on the ground. There were five men that attack them, all wearing plain T-shirts and shorts as well as balaclavas, so no way to identify who they are. Temari has no time to admire younger girl's combat skills as her own assailant recovered and tries to catch her again. She dodges his attempt, but it makes her feel dizzy and she stops for a second. Man didn't waste such opportunity and Temari quickly found herself on her back, pinned to the ground, her mouth hand gagged and her wrists hold tightly over her head.

Kasumi stops kicking her opponent, looks at the situation and open her mouth to scream for help, even though she wasn't sure anyone is around to hear her.

"I wouldn't do that if you value your friend's life" said a man who assaulted Hinata and then Kasumi noticed he is holding a knife close to Uzumaki's throat.

Kasumi just stand silently and looks with malice at man holding Hinata. Temari is yanked back on her feet and have her wrists handcuffed together behind her back. She observes the same happening to other girls, except Kasumi. Man beaten by young Hyuga is slowly standing up and slaps the girl across the face, hard enough for her to fall. After this, he grabbed her hair, yanked back and finally handcuffed her hands behind her back. Then all five girls were dragged to van they just passed by, where all of them had piece of cloth shoved into their mouths followed by cleave gag. After gagging them, men throw their captives inside the car and took girls' cell phones from their purses.

"Now, a little photo to send to your families followed by ransom note and we are on our way to your new place of stay. We worked hard several days to prepare it for guests like you" said the man that was threatening Hinata with a knife. Seconds later five cameras flashed in the dark, followed by five text messages, after which girls have been blindfolded, their phones thrown away, doors of the car closed and soon van with five abducted women and their captors left the beach. However, kidnappers were so focused on their preys that their failed to notice a single figure observing everything from behind nearby tree.

Around fifty minutes later car stops and girls are lead to small house in the middle of nowhere. They are taken to the basement, where Temari and Kasumi's blindfolds were removed. Room was lit by single lightbulb, Sabaku could see one bed, one metal pole, one closet and three large metal rings attached to the wall, each one with single collar on short chain connected to it.

"You were bad girls, so as part of the punishment you will watch what we do to your friends" says one of men.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten were forced to sit on the floor their backs facing metal rings and collars attached to them were put around girls' necks. After that their handcuffs were removed.

"Bent your knees towards your chests" comes the order. Girls reluctantly obey.

Their wrists were cuffed together under knees and restraints were completed after their ankles were tied together and arms are tied to the torso by rope running under girls' breasts. They moaned through their gags and looked with fear and sadness at each other. Now men attention was focused solely on Kasumi and Temari.

"Well, time to take care of you two" said man that captured Hinata on the beach and looked at two of his comrades "Bring it here"

Two men went upstairs and returned minute later with two bags. Temari's eyes grew wider when she saw what they took out from first one – two latex suits.

"I hope you fancy black" man teased and looked at Kasumi "Strip her down to underwear and dress in one of those suits" he orders his companions.

Sabaku could only helplessly watch as four men do just that. After putting girl in latex suit, they dragged her to the closet and opens it. Inside there was single closet rod with collar attached to it by chain. Kasumi was put inside and forced on her knees. Then her wrists were handcuffed behind her back, the same happened to her ankles and both handcuffs were connected by very short chain, ensuring girl won't be able to change her position. Finally, collar was put around her neck, chaining her to the rod.

Then it comes Temari's turn. Her handcuffs were removed and, just like Kasumi, she was stripped down to her underwear and forced into latex suit. After this, harness was tied around her chest and she was forced to sit down in front of a pole. Then her wrists were x-crossed behind it, bound together and tied to pole, the same happening with her elbows followed by upper arms getting tied to the item. When men were satisfied by the way her upper body is tied, they proceed with tying her ankles and thigs.

"You girls are almost ready, just one more think – your gags are likely soaked by saliva so we will change it now" said a man when opening second bag and removing it's content. Then four girls had their gags removed and replaced by black ball gags as five of such items were held in the bag. As follow up, Kasumi was blindfolded again.

"Wait" pleaded Temari when it was her turn to get ball gagged. "Please, do not let Kasumi kneel the whole time, put her on this bed instead"

"Oh, I would love this bitch on the bed, believe me" said the one young Hyuga has beaten earlier. "But we promised your families that you won't be touched, at least for now"

"We are young, straight men, cutie like her, or any of you, tied to the bed and helpless. You are big girl, do the math" explained another guy seeing confused look in Temari's eyes.

She had no problem figuring out what they are talking about. She is ball gagged like her friends and then latex hood was put on her head and zipped tightly.

"NNNNNMMMMPHMMM" she screamed, scared.

"You won't suffocate. If your families meet our demands all of you will be free by end of Sunday"

Men left the basement, leaving their captives in darkness. Women, except Hinata, soon started struggling, sobbing and moaning through their gags till they fall asleep.

 **Approximately one hour earlier**

"I think we should go to sleep now, a lot of work awaits us tomorrow" said Sabaku no Karura to her guests.

Currently, families of Yamanaka, Nara, Uzumaki and Hyuga were at Sabaku mansion, to help with preparation for the wedding. From Hyugas there were Yukiko and Aerth, Hiashi and Hikari as well as Hizashi with his wife and Neji.

"Yes, you are right, Karura-san" agrees Kushina

Before they could go to their respective bedrooms for the night, five cell phones come to life with sound of incoming message.

"Oh Kami" said Yukiko after checking what it was and seeing photo of five girls bound and gagged while Rasa, Yamanaka Inoichi, Naruto and Neji were looking at the same photograph, mix of shock and anger clearly visible on their faces. Naruto becomes pale. Soon after, the same phones received another message.

"They demand one hundred million American dollars in cash, twenty million for each girl, by Sunday evening. They will tell us later when and where exchange will take place. No police nor press or girls will suffer" Rasa explained to others.

"That's impossible" states Hizashi "Getting such amount of money would take time even during work days and now we only have Saturday"

"I can arrange it" said Aerth calmly, though inside him fires of fury were burning brightly. "It will cost us, but certainly much less. Excuse me now" he added before leaving the room.

"Who do you think he is calling to?" Kushina asked her husband. Minato and Aerth used to be members of the same mercenary group.

"Back in our mercenary days, Aerth got several contacts. My guess is he went to call one of them"

Aerth returns ten minutes later and starts explaining what he has in mind.

 **Somewhere in Hokkaido**

A forty-six old man with distinctive orange spiky hair and brown eyes ends the call. He wears a black robe with several red clouds on it

"Someone we know, Yahiko?" comes the question as two more persons join him. One being a male with straight red hair and violet eyes, the other woman with short blue hair and amber colour eyes. Both were wearing the same black robes with red clouds and are the same age as orange haired man. On personal level, woman and Yahiko are married.

"Nagato, Konan. Yes, it was Aerth-san" comes the answer.

Nagato was surprised.

"Aerth-san? Well, it was a long time since we heard from him"

"Twenty years or more" Konan confirms "So what it was about?"

Yahiko's expression become serious.

"Tonight, his daughter was kidnapped and is held for ransom, alongside Uzumaki Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Tenten and Sabaku no Temari"

"Does he want us to find out who did this and rescue hostages?" Nagato asks

Yahiko shook his head.

"No, he wants us to prepare and deliver him special package. He gave me all needed information and he wants it not later than tomorrow night or Sunday morning. We will be paid for the service, of course" he explains and looks at his wife. "Contact Deidara and Kakuzu, their skills are necessary to prepare what Aerth wants"

 **To be continued.**


	8. Matsuri - Abducted bride part 2

**Warning: this is the first story in this series that does not have happy ending for every damsel involved. Nothing bloody, though.**

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, who could it be at this hour?" says twenty-five years old woman.

She was wearing only light nightgown with bra and panties under it. She has short brown hair and black eyes and was considered cute by many men. It was 2am, she checked, and someone was banging at her door. When she opened there was another woman, also twenty-five years old, bend over and panting. She has long black hair, brown eyes and wears dark purple shirt that leaves her stomach bare, same coloured skirt and black stockings that reach her thigs.

"Yukata-chan?" asks owner of the house.

"Matsuri-chan" Yukata greets between her breathes "I am glad you are not asleep yet"

 _I was, you just woke me up._ "What brings you here at such hour, Yukata-chan?"

"I have news. Very important. I witnessed kidnapping of five women, around half an hour ago, at the beach! I would go to the police, but, you know, no police or they die is usually among demands in such situation. Kidnappers used text message to make contact with captives' families so I couldn't hear what they want, but why take a risk? This would our second biggest case since Takanashi-san's passing"

After turning twenty, Matsuri and Yukata have been employed by local detective, Takanashi Masato, to help him with his paperwork. They learned much from him and with time were more than just secretaries, often going to the field and solving cases with him. Sadly, he passed away from heart disease last year and, as he had no children or close family still around, girls carried on his work, not without success as they managed to solve several burglary cases and even one murder.

"Please, come in and tell me everything" Matsuri invites her friend inside

Next morning, both girls went to the beach to investigate crime scene and found discarded cell phones, though all of them were locked so they could not get any information out of them, at least for now. All they could check are wallpapers and that told them nothing. After this, they went to their office to take notepads and pencils as they are about to do some investigating.

"As usual – two hours and we come back here to compare notes, but if one of us finds a crucial clue or get very important information, calls the other one right away" Matsuri reminds her friend.

"Right" Yukata agrees and girls split up.

Two hours later they meet again at their office with little to show. Both talked to their usual informants, but no one was able to tell them anything, not single one was even aware there was any kidnapping. Because Yukata couldn't see much more than silhouettes yesterday, they couldn't even ask for specific girls, they have no idea how abducted women look like.

"All we have are these phones" Matsuri said with disappointment. "However, it is not like we talked to all available contacts. We can still ask… that man"

"Takanashi-san was going to him when he really needed information, which is true for us now. He knows about everything that happens in this city" Yukata admits "Though his help is not cheap and there is something in him that makes me shiver"

"Me too, I think it is that shark like smile" Matsuri replies. "But what other option we have?"

Yukata shook her head.

"Nothing, really. So maybe you stay here, try to crack these phones and keep eye on news media while I go talk to him? You know I am not good with electronics, so I won't be of any help with phones anyway"

"Just be very careful when dealing with him"

Half an hour later, Yukata stands in front of small plain looking pub. However, she knows the truth. It may be like that at day, but during night it is very different place, where people are gambling in underground gaming room or are spending time with "hostesses" upstairs. She was here with Takanashi a few times and always ended up disgusted. _I would never though I say this, but I hope he is here today._ He, meaning lean-built man with short straight white hair and purple eyes. Yukata spotted him immediately after entering, there was no one else anyway. He was a bartender, currently standing behind the counter, reading newspaper and drinking water. He wears sleeveless purple shirt and light grey pants. Man sends her a quick glance and smiles brightly, showing his pointed teeth. The sharky smile that always makes her uncomfortable.

"Yukata-chan" he greets her "Long time no see, I believe last time you visited Takanashi-san was still with us"

"Suigetsu" girl replies without enthusiasm, approaches the counter and sits, as far away from man as possible.

Which, of course, was futile as he quickly approached her.

"What brings you here?" he asks still smiling "Want an early drink? Or maybe business?"

"I hate to admit it, but the latter. I and Matsuri need information – we know that five women were abducted around 1:30am and are investigating. If anyone knows who did this, it would be you"

Suigetsu's smile vanished and he was silent for a few minutes, then goes to lock the door and lower window blinds. After finishing, he returns behind counter.

"WE can't have anyone coming here or even seeing us having conversation" he says to puzzled girl "I may have information you seek, but you know how it is with me, Yukata-chan. It will cost you"

Woman wasn't surprised. "How much?"

"Ten thousand American dollars"

If Yukata were drinking something at this moment, she would surely spit it out.

"That's absurd! You've never wanted that much from Takanashi-san"

"Not true" Suigetsu answers with straight face "When he was asking me about people I think are behind this, I told him thirty thousand"

Girl sighs with frustration.

"Forget about it, looks like I am only wasting time here. You are probably bluffing anyway" she said, stands up from her seat and makes several steps toward door.

"Uzumaki Hinata, Sabaku no Temari, Hyuga Tenten, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Kasumi"

Yukata turns around and looks at bartender, confused.

"Girls that were kidnapped" he explains and his smile returns "I can see it in your eyes – you didn't know even that. This was for free, consider it a sample of what I may know. Anything else… well, you know"

She returns to her seat.

"We still don't have ten thousand dollars"

Suigetsu puts his hand on hers.

"I know, but I am open to… negotiations. Preferably in my bedroom, but we can do it here if you want, plenty of space"

Yukata quickly retracts her hand, becomes red on face and looks at him with shock and fury.

"You are insane! I am not one of whores that work here!"

Man was unmoved.

"Well then, good luck with your investigation. Say hello to Matsuri for me. Just so you know – I've told Takanashi that he can have information for free if he talks one of you into spending night with me. He refused and walked away, of course" he replies and goes to unlock the door so woman can leave.

"A… at least I can hear your offer" she said before he could reach them "But it does not mean I am willing to accept it"

Suigetsu nods.

"Very well. It is simple really – if you agree to go with me to my bedroom and you will strip to the underwear then, I reduce the price by one thousand dollars. Then I drop additional three thousand for each hour we spend in bed. So – I get three hours of fun with you and after it you get every information you need for free"

Yukata frowns.

"Why should I trust you? You can just use me and then refuse to tell anything"

"Takanashi has always paid upfront and I've never disappointed him"

Yukata knows it is true. Besides, she hated to admit it, but the moment he locked the door and lowered blinds, there was very little that would prevent him from overpowering her and doing whatever he wants. They really need information from this man as relying on what is on those phones is way too risky. After all, there may be nothing on them.

"Matsuri must never learn about this"

"Of course, it will be our dirty little secret"

Suigetsu leads girl upstairs. After they enter his flat, he locks the door and shows her to his bedroom

"Tell me one more thing" she says while removing her clothes "If Takanashi were supposed to talk me or Matsuri into whole night with you, while only three hours now?"

"Oh, I would love whole night, make no mistake, but the earliest we could do it is Monday. People I will tell you about are no girl scouts, if they capture you there is high chance you won't be seen again. I just want to cash on our deal when I still can"

Yukata, now only clad in her bra and panties, sat on bed.

"Now what?" she asks

Suigetsu sets timer in his phone and joins her. He puts one hand around girl's shoulder and with second tilts her head so he can look into her eyes.

"Now relax so we both can enjoy this" he said before locking her lips with his.

 **Sunday, 10pm.**

"Suigetsu may be a greedy bastard, but his info always pays off" Matsuri whispered while she and Yukata were peeking through side window inside a storeman office connected to warehouse located at old and abandoned part of harbour. Currently, there were three cars in front of a building, with two men guarding door. Inside the office, there were eight people – four females and four males. Two women were sitting on chairs and two were standing silently nearby. Matsuri and Yukata could currently only see backs of people inside, but it worked for them as well as they could look inside without being spotted.

One of sitting woman has crimson eyes and long red hair which were spiky and short on right side of her face while straight and longer on left. She was also wearing brown glasses, lavender uniform that was exposing her navel, black shorts, black thigh high stockings and black sandals. Next to her was sitting a woman with dark eyes and light blue hair tied into single, spiky ponytail. She wears green dress with short right sleeve and long left one as well as brown gloves.

One of standing girls had long light brown hair, black eyes and wears simple purple long sleeved shirt, grey shorts and black thigh high stockings. Girl next to her has short dark brown hair, brown eyes and wears orange long sleeved shirt and white shorts. Matsuri and Yukata quietly back off to sit on the ground behind wooden crates.

"Yes, they are people Suigetsu told me about, no doubt. Those sitting women matches his description, but those girls standing there are not the ones we are looking for" Yukata admits as Matsuri managed to get access to phones yesterday and from photographs stored on them two detectives managed to learn what abducted women look like.

"Maybe they are being transported right know, these people inside are clearly waiting for something or someone" Matsuri said. "We can't call police yet, it is not a crime to visit abandoned part of the harbour at night, so at worst they would be asked to leave, nothing more. Girls inside are not even restrained nor gagged, so we can't be sure they are going to be shipped off to slave market"

Before Yukata could reply, girls' attention was drawn by sound of bout's engine. They quietly approach front of the building and carefully look around the corner. Indeed, a boat arrived and was docking at nearby pier. Then, two silhouettes left it and at the same time people who was inside office stepped outside. Once persons from boat come into the light coming from the office through open door, Matsuri and Yukata could see a masked man, with suitcase in one hand and his second hand was holding a girl by her arm. She was cleave gagged and her wrists were bound behind her back. She has short black hair, black eyes and wears light purple, thigh long sleeveless dress.

"Only one?" asks blue haired woman.

"Yes, Guren-san" answered man from the boat and handed suitcase to her "This is payment from training these two" he said while pointing at brown haired girls.

"Karin, you know what to do" said Guren to her female companion.

Red haired nods, orders both girls to follow her, hands them to boat man while at the same time taking from him new one.

"They should be obedient, but of course you can restrain them if you want, they won't resist" she says to him.

"You know I will, just for fun" he replies and proceed to take them to the boat

Yukata quickly takes several photos with her phone.

"I will call the police" Matsuri whispered "We still have no idea where those five girls are, but I am sure police will make one of them talk"

At the same moment they felt cold steel pressed against their backs

"Drop the phones and hands up" comes male voice from behind them.

"Well well well, who we have here?" says Guren after detectives were brought before her.

"They were hiding behind the corner of the building, this one was about to call the police" answers one of goons looking at Matsuri.

Two other thugs quickly search both girls and find their detective licenses. They hand it to Guren, who gives it to Karin.

"Detectives, huh? I wonder how they managed to track us here"

"Where are five girls you abducted this Friday?" Yukata asks angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" comes answer from Karin.

"Yeah, right, of course we will believe you" Matsuri said sarcastically.

"You will have chance to see for yourselves" answers Guren and looks at her goons "Knock them out, restrain, gag and put into trunk of our car. Kidnapping may not be our thing, but I will make an exception - they are coming with us"

Before Yukata or Matsuri could say anything, they were rendered unconscious by single strike to back of the head. Five minutes later they are in trunk of car, tightly bound back to back and OTM gagged with their own panties stuffed into their mouth.

When Matsuri regain conscience, she knows something is wrong as she could not feel ground under her nor she can move her arms or legs. That makes her fully awake and she quickly finds out her predicament. She is naked, shibari bondage was applied to her torso, her arms are locked behind her back by armbinder, she could feel crouch rope cutting into her womanhood. Her legs are spread, ankles tied to thighs and she has ball gag in her mouth. Moreover, she is suspended above the ground, face down, by coils of rope that bound her legs, upper arms and chest somehow connected to the ceiling. She looks to her right and see Yukata is there, stripped of her clothes, bound, gagged and suspended the same way.

"You are awake. Good, I started to think one of those idiots hit you a little too hard" comes the voice and soon after Karin appears in front of captured girls. "Guren ordered me to train you personally. Starting tomorrow, we are going to spend a lot of time together. After this, we will sell you on slave market. Wherever you end as property of some pervert or as whores in a brothel, I don't care" she said and left.

Yukata and Matsuri moan, cry and struggle with all their might, but whatever they tried, they could not get free nor anyone was coming to save them.

Few hours after two detectives were captured, another boat docks at the same pier. In front of warehouse are waiting Kushina, Minato and Naruto, Aerth with Yukiko, Hikari with Hiashi, Hizashi with Neji as well as Yamanaka Inoichi with his wife and Sabaku no Rasa with his wife Karura. Four men leave the boat, dragging bound and gagged Kasumi, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Temari with them.

"As you can see, your girls are still in one piece" says one of the men after lights from boat illuminates him and girls "Give us the money and we will gladly return them to you"

Aerth steps forward with suitcase in hand. He goes into the light, opens it and shows that inside are stacks of one hundred dollars. "You can count them if you want" he says after putting it down on the pier.

Man did just that and looks at his companions.

"Everything's fine" he confirms.

He and rest of men quickly return to the boat, leaving girls alone on the pier. Aerth quickly cuts off their bonds and takes them to their families for happy and tearful reunion. After making sure his daughter is safe and sound, he stares and boat that is already sailing out.

At boat's bridge, five men are celebrating.

"We just extorted one hundred million dollars from most influential families in this country" says one of them and looks at man that is currently at the wheel "Hideo, I was in doubt when you asked me to join you, but now I am fully on board. Whatever you plan next, I will help you"

Other men repeat the same. Hideo smiles. When he started this, he just left Guren's group as he was disappointed by her refusal to start kidnapping and ransoming rich women. Alone, he managed to abduct and ransom two girls, but was frustrated by how many potential targets slipped away only because they were in larger groups. So, he reached his old friends from high school, bought that abandoned house and this boat. Still, he has never expected to hit jackpot this quickly. Now he has resources to establish whole kidnapping network that could, in the future, spread through entire Japan.

"Now, put the money to our bags and throw suitcase overboard. Just in case they've put a tracker in it" he commands.

Second later, he and his friends are nothing but pieces of meat and bones.

Aerth was still observing the boat when Yukiko and Kasumi join him.

"We are ready to go, honey" said his wife. "Girls are tired and Hinata just announced she is pregnant, she and Naruto are going to see doctor tomorrow. More the reason to let her rest as soon as possible"

Kasumi looks at her father.

"I can't believe you let them get away with this. And with so much money"

"Those money were not real anyway, they were forged. Also – are you sure I let them get away?" he answers, cruel smile slowly appearing on his face.

Kasumi and Yukiko have no chance to ask what he is talking about as explosion interrupts silence of the night and boat turns into floating fireball. Everyone, except Aerth, are shocked and speechless.

"Now we can go" he said and started walking towards his car like nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Naruto was the first to regain his voice.

"Explosive device was planted inside suitcase" Aerth explains calmly "Open it once – bomb is armed. Open it second time… boom"

"Are you insane? This suitcase was with us since yesterday's night" Rasa said, still pale "And what would happen if they decided to keep girls captive?"

Former mercenary takes out remote control from his pocket and shows it to everyone.

"Whole mechanism was deactivated till that man started counting the money and I could deactivate it again if needed. Everything was under control"

Kasumi looks at her mother.

"Kaa-san, when I get a boyfriend, please remind me to keep him away from father till the wedding"

Three figures clad in black robes with red clouds were sitting on roof of nearby building. Two of them were Nagato and Konan, third one was a male with blue eyes and long blonde hair, tied into ponytail. One eye was covered by electronic device that works like telescope.

"My art is beautiful, hm" he says, clearly happy with explosion that engulfed the boat and claimed five lives. "This one was not my best, though"

"Your best would likely wipe out entire city" Konan comments "Now time to leave, we don't want to be here when authorities arrive"


	9. Hanabi - Escape room

**A/N. Ok, so after that little detour with something larger, back to shorter stories.**

 **Hanabi and Moegi appearance and clothes: Boruto (anime) versions.**

Twenty-five years old Hyuga Hanabi enters small restaurant in Kyoto. Although main residence of Hyuga family is located in Yokohama, she currently studies Social Sciences and Management subjects at Kyoto University. She already has one Master degree (Economics and Econometrics), but her father believes she must learn more before succeeding him as president of Hyuga Corporation. Currently, she was supposed to have lunch with her childhood friend, Moegi.

"Hanabi-chan, here!" shouts someone and Hanabi quickly locates orange haired girl waving at her

"Good morning, Moegi" Hyuga greets her friend after sitting down at the table.

Soon waitress comes, both women makes an order and wait patiently for food and drinks.

"What's up?" We didn't see each other for weeks, want to catch up" Moegi asks.

"Buried in studies, with occasional trips to Yokohama, where father tries to pour his experience into me" Hanabi replies and sighs with frustration "I hate being Hyuga, not to mention the heiress"

Moegi rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I can imagine how hard it must be for you. Look, money, education – I would hate it, too" she said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

Waitress returns with ordered meal and women start to eat.

"You would if it was a package deal with all these pressure and expectations. Believe me, it is very frustrating" Hanabi explains "I know my sister had crush on Naruto since middle school, but I still questioned her sanity when she has married him at age of twenty, less than a year after first date. Now I think she is the smarter one and just wanted to escape from being Hyuga heiress as soon as possible"

"Only frustration you should get rid of now is sexual one" Moegi comments "It is not like you are still a virgin, so go out, seduce cute guy, get laid. You will see, everything will be much easier to handle after that and your father is miles away, he would never learn about it"

Hanabi frowns.

"I don't do one night stands"

Moegi giggles.

"Unless it is with Konohamaru-kun"

Hanabi blushed brightly. She had slept with Sarutobi Konohamaru during first year of college. It was only one time, they did not date each other before or after. So far, he is her first and last.

"It was your fault to begin with" she defends herself "You talked me into it, remember?"

Moegi laughs.

"Oh, I do remember. I've dared you to go to his room and French kiss him. However, I do not recall telling you to take things further and have sex with him"

"It was a mistake and we should stop talking about it" Hanabi cuts off the subject.

"Ok, ok, I won't mention it again" Moegi decides to stop tormenting her friend "I have another idea – ever heard of escape rooms?"

Hanabi nods. Escape room is a game where several people are locked in single room and have one hour to find a key and escape. Key is well hidden and players must find clues that will lead them to it. Usually, one clue leads to another till final one is found. Of course, if they fail there are no real consequences.

"I did it once. Fun, but no real motivation if there is no price of failure and puzzles were easy anyway. It took us around thirty minutes to win"

"Glad you feel that way" Moegi says happily "Cause there is a special escape room, available only at night, super hard and if you fail to escape… well, I won't spoil it now, you will know when we go there. It is not cheap, but you probably won't even bat an eye. We can go on Saturday. Interested?"

"Sure, why not" Hanabi replies after thinking it over for a minute

"Wonderful. Let's finish our meal and we go there"

Hanabi was confused.

"You just said we're going on Saturday"

"Ah, right. We are going inside the room on Saturday, but this one is on demand, you must book it in advance for them to prepare everything. Also, you must read Terms of Service and sign a paper that you won't pursue any legal actions against them" Moegi explained "I already did two weeks ago, when I was at bachelorette party threw for my friend. Her sister organized whole party and it was one of the attractions"

Both women reached their destination hour later. They enter plain looking two stories building that made Hanabi question if they are in correct place. Inside, it was more like she expected – there was counter with monitor on it and a girl with long brown hair and black eyes behind it. She wears a white shirt and black skirt. To her shirt was attached a plaque with a name: Haruka. Moegi and Hanabi approach her.

"Can I help you?" woman asks

"Yes" Moegi replies "We would like to register for your special offer. Saturday, if possible. It would be first time for my friend here"

"I understand. She must go through our procedure first, of course" Haruka said and asked for Hanabi's ID card, which she received and after checking birthdate, she returned it and handed small pamphlet and one form to Hyuga woman.

"Please, read this and if you agree to it fill and sign the form. We will proceed once it is done"

Hanabi and Moegi sit on nearby sofa and orange haired woman observes reaction of her friend. It wasn't long before Hanabi looks at her.

"Is this real?" she asks and read: _After one hour, every person still in the room is rendered unconscious and imprisoned in our dungeon for rest of the night. While each participant can choose form of restraints, by default captives are put in separate cells, chained to the wall and gagged._ "Is it even legal?"

"It is when consensual" explains Haruka who heard everything "That is why we give you this to read now. It is a full disclosure, for you to know what you are getting into"

Hanabi accepts explanation and continues. She pauses at additional options for captives, while most of it is not that bad, there is some disturbing stuff as well. She would probably never understand, nor she really wants to, why people may want to be gang raped or treated like animals or become someone's furniture.

"So, you in?" asked Moegi after Hanabi closes the pamphlet.

"Part of me wants to run away from here as fast as possible" Hyuga admits "But other part is very curious and kind of excited. So yes, I am in" she adds and proceed to fill the form, which was pretty much simple agreement that she read ToS, agrees to it and won't pursue any legal actions against the company. Then she hands it back to Haruka.

"Now I will register you in our database" black haired girl says "It will take few minutes and require your ID card. Meanwhile, I will give you the form where you can choose what happens if you fail to escape from the room on time. If you want to fill it in private, you can use of the cabins on my right" she adds and hands another paper, this time Moegi also gets hers.

Hyuga decides to use one of the cabins and she goes through the list. Her initial intention was only to choose restraints and type of gag, but then she noticed two options in another category. She was wondering about them for several minutes before finally choosing one. _I will solve that room so it doesn't matter anyway._

On Saturday, at 9pm, Hanabi and Moegi enter escape room. They are reminded about time limit and door are locked behind them. Hyuga looks around. Room was nothing special at first glance, pretty much standard study: desk with chair behind it, sofa, small bookshelf, several paintings on the wall, a nightstand. There was also other door leading somewhere, probably bathroom or closet. _Well, the story of this room says we were just being kidnapped and are here temporarily, till kidnapper returns and takes us somewhere else. It makes sense room is looking like that._ However, she already noticed she might have underestimated this challenge. There was a lot of items, most of them probably useless, but you never know, papers and places where clues may be hidden. It will take some time to properly inspecting this place.

"Well then, let's get to work and try to escape" she said looking at Moegi.

"Or… we just wait here till time runs out and we are taken where real fun starts"

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Hanabi asked knowing the answer "No, if we fail then we fail, but I came here to solve this room"

Finding first clue was surprisingly easy, it was lying on the desk. However, clue itself was very cryptic, it took over fifteen minutes to solve it and next clue was not any easier. When girls managed to solve it, and get third one as a reward, only twenty minutes till time runs out and Hanabi seriously consider possibility that they won't make it. Which proved to be true, as the moment they've got final clue, alarm ring could be heard and suddenly lights went off. Before Hanabi's eyes could adjust to darkness someone claps a hand over her mouth and she felt a sting of pain in her arm. Her eyes get heavy and she falls asleep after short struggle.

She wakes up some time later, in barely lit cell. There is no window, only source of light is a lamp on the corridor, directly in front of cell's door. Girl is standing, wrists are bound together, cuff style, above her head with rope attached to ceiling. Her legs are tied as well, rope running around her ankles, thighs and right below knees. She is gagged by knotted cleave style gag with something stuffed into her month. Her yellow kimono blouse is intact, but her long red skirt is gone, revealing her white panties. Hanabi struggles, trying to find a way to escape her bonds, but she is tied up tightly with knots outside her fingers' reach, which makes her grunt and moan in frustration. She spends like that some time, she couldn't even tell how long, before she heard footsteps and masked person enters the cell. Hanabi could only tell it was a slender build woman with long dark hair, clad in black leather suit. She also carries a set of keys. Hyuga's wrists are untied only to be handcuffed behind her back and girl is forced to sit against the wall. She observes as newcomer unties the rope from ceiling. After it was done, silent woman lifts Hanabi up, throws on her shoulder and leaves the cell.

She goes several cell doors down the corridor, then stops in front of a wooden one. Woman opens them with one of her keys, enters and approaches triangular wooden horse that is in the centre of the room then puts Hanabi down in front of it. Hyuga woman was frightened by the device, with it's rounded off edge and four leather belts, two attached to each side. Hanabi's ankles are untied and the same rope is used to tie girl's wrists behind her back, after removal of handcuffs. After this, woman in leather uses rope brought from cell to pin Hyuga's arms to torso and tie harness around captive's chest. After this, rope is removed from Hanabi's legs and she is forced to straddle the horse, edge cutting into her panties and stimulating her vagina.

"MMHM" she moans from sudden pressure applied to her private body part.

Not done yet, other woman approaches right side of the horse and bends girl's right leg backward, so its lower part is parallel to device side. Then she fastens the belts, securing Hanabi's ankle and thigh. The same happens with left leg.

"Now, have fun, sweetie" she says for the first time "I will be back in an hour to take you off, but don't worry, before night is over you will ride this thing more than once" she adds before leaving the room and locking door behind her.

Hanabi correctly guessed that struggling will bring nothing but additional stimulation. Nevertheless, as time passes, her moans becomes louder and more frequent as she becomes wet, each minute bringing her closer to orgasm. And, as she will learn later, it was just the first one that night.

 _I… I can't belief it. I... I am getting off from this._

 **Next morning**

Hanabi and Moegi leave the building, both young women fully dressed. Moegi is smiling brightly.

"What a great night, that's what I needed. My back hurts a little, but pain will soon be gone. How about you, Hanabi-chan? You had fun?"

Hyuga, to her own surprise, nods.

"Yeah. I can't really explain this, but I feel refreshed, most of tension is gone. However, I need some sleep now"

"Told you so" Moegi replies with a wink and giggle "Still, I was surprised when you signed agreement after reading what it is about"

"Believe me, I was surprised, too. Looks like curiosity got better on me. First, to see if that room is really that hard as you pictured it. And second…" she pauses and sighs "My sister is into this bondage thing, I learned it ten years ago, two weeks before her wedding, after finding her diary by accident. Wanted to see for myself why it is so appealing"

Girl stops at crossroad as their flats are in opposite directions.

"Hanabi-chan, if you want to go there again sometime, give me a call first, ok?"

Hyuga wanted to reply she is not going there ever again, but she knew it would be a lie. While she may not understand it fully just yet, she did find weird pleasure in being tied up and helpless. _I think I will need to have a private talk with Hinata nee-san_

"Sure"


	10. Tamaki - Waitress in distress

**Damsell: Tamaki (Konoha Hidden light novel/episodes version)**

A twenty-years old girl, with waist long brown hair and hazel coloured eyes, left main building of her college. She was wearing a dark green blouse with dark orange shirt underneath and black thigh long skirt. It was Friday afternoon, now it is time for her to eat quick dinner and go to her work for a weekend. Suddenly, she is stopped by someone calling her name.

"Tamaki-chan!"

She looks behind her and see another girl quickly approaching. She has a short black hair, brown eyes and wears blue blouse with white shirt beneath it and red knees long skirt. She is twenty years old as well.

"Hello, Kumiko-chan"

Kumiko joins her friend and both girls leave the campus chatting.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot why I was looking for you" says dark haired girl "Tamaki-chan, Takeshi-kun is throwing a weekend long party at his parents summer house. It starts today. I am invited and can take someone along. Will you join me?"

Tamaki smiles.

"Sorry, Kumiko-chan, can't. My grandmother is leaving for a trip today and won't be back till Monday morning, I must take over her business till she returns. Which means I work this weekend and can't ask for free days"

Kumiko pouts.

"It is always like this with you, Tamaki-chan! Always too busy. With studies, with work. Seriously, you will waste best years of your life. Not too mention you will never get a guy. Parties like that is where you meet cute guys. Last time I went with Haru to the party and she met her boyfriend there"

Tamaki giggled.

"Haru-chan is a great girl, I am happy for her"

"Well, I don't disagree, but… you are cuter than her. You will get a guy in no time, all it takes is you go to one party"

"Next time, I promise" she said sending apologetic look to her friend "This time for real" she added seeing that girl is ready to say something.

Kumiko stays silent for a minute then sighs.

"I let you off the hook one last time"

Tamaki only smiles at her. Then they reach a street fork, says goodbye and goes separate ways.

Tamaki was currently alone in changing room, dressing into her work outfit that consist of maid uniform as well as cat ears. She is working at Kitty Maids Cafe that belongs to her grandmother, who is usually managing the business. Today, she is going to work as a waitress as usual, but tomorrow and on Sunday she will act as manager and will stay behind a counter. Tamaki attaches cat ears to her head, checks herself one last time in the mirror and, satisfied, leaves the room.

 **Sunday**

Like previous days, this one also went peacefully, not counting usual stuff like some customers trying to become too friendly with waitresses, but Tamaki learned long ago how to deal with them. Around 8 pm three people came – one woman and two male guards. Woman was a bookkeeper of Cafe and came to collect cash and deposit it in bank tomorrow morning. It is 10pm now and last of customers is about to leave. After he is gone, Tamaki thanks other girls for their work and, after they change to casual clothes, see them off one by one. Without changing her clothes first, girl locks the door and proceeds with cleaning the floor. She was around half way through when suddenly lights went out. She quickly looked outside and saw that street lights are still on, so it wasn't a district wide power outage.

"Must be a fuse, again" she said to herself

Working here for over two years now, Tamaki has no issue with finding her way around to the fuse box, even without flashlight. She opens the box and finds out why lights are off. Girl quickly fixes things and the power is back in entire building.

"Weird, this fuse looks like removed by purpose" Tamaki says to herself.

"How very perceptive of you, girl" someone says from behind

Before she could react, her wrists were grabbed and cuffed behind her back. After this a handkerchief rolled into a ball was forced into her mouth and secured by piece of cloth tied behind her head, completing OTN gag. Then she was easily lifted, bend over the shoulder and carried off form the room. She was struggling and trying to scream, but it accomplished nothing – whoever attacked her was holding her firmly and gag muffled her screams. It was impossible for anyone outside the building to hear any of her cries for help. She was surprised when they enter what was known as relaxation area, a single room with sofa, radio and electrical kettle. It was used by employees to take some rest during workday. Tamaki wonders how this man knows about it.

"When you were cleaning the main hall, I walked around a little, found this place and left something here" he says like reading her mind.

Tamaki soon found out what it was as there were one sack on the floor. Man drops the girl on the sofa, opens the sack and removes several coils of rope from it. Then he proceeds to tie Tamaki's legs, starting with ankles, then right below knees and finishing with thighs. After this, he uses another coil to tie her elbows together, then lifts girl a little to run more rope below and above her breasts, pinning her arms to her torso and tying loose ends to rope that restrain elbows. Tamaki was struggling with all her might, but it was like he didn't even notice.

"Almost finished" he says when removing cuffs from Tamaki's wrists.

Man adjusted girl's hands position, forcing her palms facing each other and fingers touching, then he binds her wrists tightly. After this, he takes final piece of rope and runs it a few times vertically around the one binding wrists then forces his captive's lower legs upward and runs the rope the same way around ankles' bindings, finally tying lose ends into a knot, locking Tamaki in hogtie.

"That will be it. It takes a lot of time and energy, but I can't help myself, I like tying cute girls like you too much to pass it up"

After this he moves in front of Tamaki in crouch to get to the level of her eyes and touches her cheek with his finger, running it along her face ending with her chin. That allowed her to get a look at him and her eyes widen with fear – man was clad all in black with white porcelain mask covering his face. She heard about him – a guy who break into Maid Caffe, captures a girl who is tasked with cleaning duty and takes advantage on her after robbing the place. But he suddenly disappeared few months ago, Tamaki was sure he was either caught by police or skipped town.

"This look in your eyes tells me you realize who I am" he says "Well then, you know what is coming, then. One of the reasons I brought you here – no point in having fun on dirty floor when you can do it on comfy sofa, right? But I will help myself to your cash first, business before pleasure" he says, stands up and leaves the room

Tamaki struggles with all her strength, trying desperately to get free and escape before that man comes back. She heard that some of the girls he assaulted are still recovering from psychological trauma. However, she didn't get far, not even loosen her wrist bindings a little, before masked man was back and he sits on the sofa, right next to the girl..

"There was barely any money in cash register, it wouldn't even pay for the fuel I used to get here. Well, that happens from time to time I guess, it is only pleasure with then" he said and run his hands across Tamaki's body, ignoring muffled screams and pleads from her.

"Or…" he ponders "I will put you in the sack instead, take with me and ransom off. Of course, after that I would be done in this town, but it may be time to move from here anyway"

That brings more cries and mad struggling.

"I see you are very happy with this course of action" he teases and stands up to prepare the sack.

At this moment, sirens could be heard indicating police will be here soon. Man frowns under his mask. _Someone noticed me even after I switched off the lights? I must be getting sloppy_. He looks at bound girl.

"It is you lucky day, sweetie. I could use you as hostage of course, but it probably would end up ugly for both of us" then he grabs his sack and leaves.

Several minutes later, two police officers enter the room and free Tamaki. She thanks them.

"You should thank someone else. Young man was walking out his dog, noticed something is going on here and called us. He is giving out his statement right now in dining arena" answers policeman.

When Tamaki with policemen enters dining area, she immediately notices boy she was told about. He was her age, had long brown hears, black eyes and a goatee. He wears grey fur coat with green jacket underneath as well as grey pants. There was a big, white dog sitting next to him. Tamaki was almost sure the boy was here few times in the past. She approaches him after police takes their statements.

"Thank you for calling the police. You saved me" she said and bowed.

"Ah, it was thanks to Akamaru. He alarmed me that something is going on here" answers the boy. "Name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka"

"Tamaki" answers the girl with a smile. "I am going to close for the night now, but… if you want something to drink I guess I can make something quickly"

"Sure, thanks for the offer" he says and goes to policemen to ensure them he will walk the lady home.

 **Next day**

"Hey, Kumiko-chan, want to eat together later?" asked Tamaki after meeting her friend when going to her last lecture for the day. "We can talk about our weekends"

Kumiko smiles.

"Sure, but are you going to tell me anything interesting? It was all work for you, right?"

"It was, but it was eventful. However… if you don't want to listen how I met a guy I am going on a date with tomorrow then I guess I will be fine on my own"

Kumiko was shocked for a second, but then her smile widens.

"Now you have my full attention"


	11. Halloween Special

**A/N: Well, a little late, but here: Halloween Special chapter.**

 **Damsels: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari**

 **All canon characters: The Last version.**

"Halloween tomorrow" said Naruto when he, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai were walking through school's corridor "Maybe you should ask your girlfriends out to horror movies marathon or something"

Boys are eighteen years old and wear their school uniforms which consist of white shirt and black pants.

"While you and Hinata just tag along, cause you are good friends and want to keep each other company?" asks Sai.

"Yeah, exactly" Naruto confirmed, obviously missing the hidden message

"You two should be honest with each other and start dating" said Sasuke with his "but I don't care" tone.

"We are honest. She and I know each other since forever, we are great friends. We don't want to destroy it"

Three other boys just shook their heads. By now, pretty much whole school knows there are romantic feelings between Hinata and Naruto. Whole school – except persons in question.

"They will reject the idea" Shikamaru joins conversation "They are all like scared kittens" he adds while Sai and Sasuke agree.

"What was that, Nara?" says someone from behind them

Boys turn around to meet face to face with three upset girls: Haruno Sakura (Sasuke's girlfriend), Yamanaka Ino (Sai's girlfriend) and Sabaku no Temari (Shikamaru's girlfriend). Naruto looked around to see if Hyuga Hinata is with them, but she was nowhere to be seen. All three girls have their school outfits as well, which means white sailor uniform and dark red short skirt. Sakura has short pink hair and emerald eyes, Ino has a long blond hair that extend to her calves and blue eyes and Temari has teal eyes and sandy blond hair gathered into two pigtails.

Temari looks at her pink haired friend.

"I must have misheard, Sakura. Because there is no way our boys would ever believe we are cowards, right?"

"Well, of course they wouldn't. We may be dating them only for few months, but they know us good enough to never ever think like that"

"Well, you squeal when you see a little mouse" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Or a spider" added Shikamaru

"And you cover your eyes a lot during horror movies" Sai finished.

Girls' eyes start to twitch.

"Guys, I think you were unfair" Naruto tries to stop incoming conflict "You know better than anyone that they have courage"

"Stay out of it, dobe" Uchiha says coldly "They are easily scared, that's why they need guys like us"

"We will make you eat these words" Ino says threateningly.

"Damn right we will" supports her Temari.

"And how are you going to do that?" asks Sasuke still full of himself.

Girls stop and think for a moment. Truth be told, they have no idea. Suddenly, Temari smiles.

"I know. We will do _that_ "

Sakura and Ino looks at her, puzzled. Sabaku sighs.

" _That_ means – we spend night in that rumoured haunted house. And we do it tomorrow, during Halloween. You know, something our oh so brave boys never did"

Ino and Sakura pale a little and laugh nervously.

"Well, that is… interesting idea" Yamanaka admit

"Fine by us" say Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai. "If you don't do it or back out, you admit publicly, before whole school, you are cowards and need us" adds Uchiha.

"Fine. But if we do it – you will admit before whole school that we are braver then you. Oh, and each of you take his respective girlfriend on a date. Proper date, not half assed things you did till now. Romantic dinner in a restaurant chosen by a girl followed by a movie night, also chosen by her. Also, if she wants to hold hands or cuddle – you are doing it without single word of complain" said Sakura and looks at Naruto "We will take Hinata with us, so you are in it too, Uzumaki. But, since you took our side, you will get a reward rather than punishment: you will ask her out. Seriously, by now the whole world knows you have thing for each other and you still play this dumb "we are hanging out only as friends" game"

"Deal" said Sasuke before Naruto could answer. "You enter at ten pm and leave at six am"

"But how will we know they stay whole time there?" asks Uzumaki.

"No problem, I will borrow video recorders from my father and set them up around house's perimeter" answers Sai.

Next day, around ten pm, four girls were standing in front of abandoned, two stories house. Sakura, Temari and Ino are joined by Hyuga Hinata, who has distinctive lavender coloured pupil-less eyes and very long dark purple hair with two bangs framing her face and reaching past her shoulder. Girls have their school uniform skirts and autumn jackets: pink (Sakura), black (Temari), purple (Ino) and violet (Hinata). Underneath jackets they wear their sailor uniforms from school. They have sleeping bags and pillows. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai are there as well, to set up cameras and make sure girls will at least enter the building. They wear dark blue pants and autumn jackets: orange (Naruto), dark blue (Sasuke), green (Shikamaru) and black (Sai).

"Well, girls. Good luck" says Sasuke with a smirk after all cameras are set up and running.

"See you at six am, boys" answers Sakura matching Uchiha's expression.

"A…are you sure it… was a good idea?" stutters Hinata as girls enter the building. She still has no idea how she was dragged into this. She wasn't even there when the bet was made!

"Of course, Hina-chan" Ino tries to calm her friend down "There are no such things as ghosts and haunted houses. This is just silly legend to spook the children. Besides, think how much Naruto will be impressed"

At Sakura's request, group slowly walks through the building, checking every room on both floors. Then, each girl goes into chosen room to leave their sleeping bags, pillows and jackets and they gather again in what looks like guest room where fireplace is located. They lit it up and, having a source of light and heat, gather around it to talk and gossip to kill time. It was past midnight when they decide it is enough and time to get some sleep, but they all set alarms in cell phones so they will wake up precisely at six am. After a quick goodnight each girl goes to her room.

Temari walks into her room, closes the door and looks around. At first glance, nothing out of ordinary so she unrolls her sleeping bag, puts pillow against the wall and is ready to lay down when she noticed something – door to the wardrobe are slightly opened. That brings her attention as she checked this wardrobe before and door wouldn't budge when she tried to open it. With curiosity getting better on her, girl approaches the furniture, opens door wider and looks inside. It was almost pitch black, but it looks like pretty standard wardrobe without anything extraordinary. She turns her back on it and is ready to hit the sack when she feels like invisible force takes a hold on her and forces her hands backwards, wrists x-crossed.

"What the- MMPH" she is cut short when bandages, glowing with eerie green light, springs out from wardrobe and wraps tightly around her mouth, gagging the girl. Still being held by something, she couldn't do much when more and more bandages appears, binding her wrists and wrapping themselves around her body, starting from toes and going up.

"MMMHPHHHHH!"

Temari screams and struggles, but she only wastes her stamina as she is quickly cocooned and disappears inside the wardrobe, door slowly closing behind her.

Hinata enters her room still thinking about this whole situation. He blushes after remembering what Ino told her earlier. _Will it really impress Naruto-kun?_ She wasn't sure, but at this point she was ready to do almost everything to make the boy look at her as girlfriend material, not just friend. She was so deep in here thoughts that she barely noticed a large box on her sleeping bag. She was sure it wasn't here before.

"I wonder what is inside" she says to herself, carefully opens the box and looks inside.

Young Hyuga is very surprised by the content of the box. She blushes a little at the sight of purple ball gag, knowing what it is. Outside it, box contains several coils of rope. Hinata closes the item and puts it away, believing it must be a prank someone pulls on her. She sets up her everything for the night and yawns. At this very moment her mouth is filled with purple rubber ball as the ball gag locks itself behind her head.

"MMPH?"

She turns around and her eyes go wide with shock and fear – ropes from box, now glowing with green light, are levitating inches in front of her. One coil of rope shot forward and binds girl's wrists together in front of her. Then two more pieces come to life, wrapping themselves above and under Hinata's breasts, pinning her arms to the sides and tightly restraining the female. Girl starts to struggle, but it proves to be futile as she could not loosen the bindings and additional three coils of rope bind her legs, tying up ankles, thighs and lower legs slightly below knees. Suddenly, door of nearby closet slams open and girl, with tears in her eyes, feels like something pull her towards the furniture.

"MMMMMMMMMPH" she cries when after few hops she trips and hits the floor hard.

Poor girl's muffled cries and moans remain unheard and after several seconds of being dragged across the floor, she screams last time as darkness inside closet swallows her.

It happens that when Hyuga was being dragged, Ino was returning from bathroom trip and walks right in front of Hinata's room. She hears final scream of her friend and runs inside only to find empty room and seeing closet's door closing.

"Very funny, Hina-chan. Aren't you too old for hide and seek?" she asks loudly when turning around, ready to leave the room.

"You will join her soon" says someone and Ino looks around, but finds no one. At the same time, door of the room closes. Blonde girl tries to open it, but without success.

Yamanaka sighs, she was sure her friends are way too old for pranks. They are going to get an earful tomorrow. Expecting to find Hinata hiding inside the closet, she quickly approaches it and swings door open. It was empty.

"Ok, enough is…" her monologue is interrupted when ethereal hand covers her mouth while second wraps itself around her waist. Without time to react, Ino is swiftly pulled inside closet and disappears just like Hinata one minute before.

"It is so like me to forget my phone" Sakura says to herself as she goes back to guest room where she was sure her cell phone is. She was right as she noticed it immediately after entering the room. Being a little paranoid, she looks at fireplace to make sure fire is all gone. At this moment she notices a slightly opened door left of the fireplace. Door she was sure was not there before, they spent good hour and half here, they would notice. She very slowly and carefully approaches the door, opens it wider and looks inside. There is nothing but darkness.

"Hihihihi, your friends are already there. Please, join us" says someone and Sakura sharply turns around to find source of the voice.

Of course, she is the only one currently in the room. Distracted and confused, she didn't notice transparent glowing purple tentacle-like things before it was too late. Quickly restrained and gagged, she is dragged behind the door.

Sometime later, somewhere under the house, four girls are in quiet the predicament. Stripped to their underwear, their shoes and socks removed as well, each one is tightly bound and scared shitless. Sakura is eagle spread and suspended in the air, each wrist and ankle held by separate purple tentacle. Pink ball gag is locked behind her head, keeping girl quiet. On her right, Hinata, Temari and Ino are lined up and struggling madly, each girl bound to chair: Sabaku with bandages, Hyuga with rope and Yamanaka with tape. All are kept restrained the same way: wrists bound behind their backs, restraints wrapped around their breasts and behind chairs' back, their thighs bound together and tied to chairs' seats while ankles are tied up together. Purple ball gag silences Hinata and red one silences Ino while Temari is cleave gagged by bandage with one of her socks stuffed inside her mouth. Suddenly, chair bound girls' legs are forced up, making it looks like they are presenting their bare feet. After this, a laugher could be heard.

"True fun starts now, ladies"

After these words, several ghostly feathers appear – two in front of Hinata, Temari and Ino's feet and four around Sakura – two for armpits and two for feet. Girls have enough time to realize what is going to happen when tickling starts and soon the secret room is filled with muffled laugher.

Several minutes after six am, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari leave the house. Each fully dressed and with their belongings in hand. Boys are already waiting for them.

"I had a very weird dream" admits pink haired girl.

"Funny you mention that, mine was weird as well" admits Ino, soon followed by Hinata and Temari.

"What dream?" asks Naruto. Sasuke, Sai and Shika shown a little interest as well

Females shook their heads.

"We will tell you later" promised Sakura.

"Yeah, during our dates" Ino backs her up.

"We still need to watch the recordings to confirm you were there for entire night" reminds them Shikamaru. "Four pm at Sai's home?"

Girls agree and whole group starts walking. Well, most of the group – Naruto notices Hinata is left behind and is staring at the house. He joins her.

"Something's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

Young Hyuga only shakes her head and smiles at the boy.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. We should go now or they will leave us"

"I want to ask you something first, since they can't hear us" Naruto admits. "Hina-chan, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?"

She was surprised. Of course she would go with him, she did it many times before. But why make it a secret?

"Sure, Naruto-kun, but why you don't want our friends to hear about it?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Because I mean it as a date. So… I will ask again: Hinata-chan, will you go out on a date with me on Saturday?"

She is speechless for a moment which makes Naruto worried.

"If you don't…"

"Yes!" she interrupts him. "Yes, Naruto-kun, I will go out with you on a date"

After this, soon-to-be couple quickly catch up to their friends.

On the second floor of the building, two ghosts were watching eight teenagers leaving. Female twins, with long brown hair and black eyes. Both were wearing black shirts and ankles long red skirts.

"What a great night" one of them says. "We didn't have four captives to tickle for years"

"It was. Too bad we can do it only once per year" comes the answer. "I hope we will meet them again"

Seconds later, apparitions are gone like they were never there.


	12. Kurenai - The art appraiser

**Damsel: Yuhi Kurenai (part 1 version with casual clothes from The Last)**

 **Year: 2027**

 **Warning: bad end scenario**

Twenty-six old woman was slowly walking through art gallery, admiring paintings. She has long, black hair and distinctive red eyes. Currently she wears fancy black knees long sleeveless dress. Her name is Yuhi Kurenai and she got a mayor in art few months ago. She wants to be an art appraiser/consultant. Meaning she would get paid by rich people for helping them with purchase of expensive art pieces. So she started visiting art galleries, to see what is on exhibition currently and to see if she can get some contacts or, maybe, even a client.

She was looking at painting from XVII century when she felt a presence next to her. She looks to her right and see a middle age Japanese man dressed like butler. He bows.

"Excuse my intrusion, madame, but I want to speak with you"

Kurenai bows back and smiles.

"I do not mind. What do you want to speak about?"

"Are you, by any chance, an expert in XVI and XVII centuries art?" man asked.

Woman laughs a little.

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I recently got a major in art, with specialization in XVI and XVII centuries"

Man nods.

"Excellent. I was looking for someone like you"

Then he explains that his master is about to purchase several art pieces from various time periods and cultures. Master is interested in Japanese arts from Sengoku and Edo periods.

"I was tasked with finding someone who has a required knowledge" he finishes "If you are interested, madame, then please, provide me with your phone number. My master will phone you this evening, so you can talk. I must inform you that he lives in Europe and so it will require you to travel there. If you agree, a transport will be provided. Of course, all expenses will be covered on our side"

Yuhi decided that a phone talk wouldn't hurt and gives the man her number. Then he wishes her a good day and walks away.

 **Three days later, early morning**

Kurenai was standing in front of impressive castle in Malta. She wears casual clothes now, which consists of dark brown long sleeve shirt, a red sleeveless shirt over it and light gray pants that reach just below her knees. She must admit she was kind of lost and overwhelmed by journey and the place.

"You must be Yuhi Kurenai-san" she heard and looked at the gates.

There she saw quiet young, not older than twenty-eight, man with short brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a light red shirt and black pants. Yet by the way he carries himself she guessed he must be the owner of this place and man that she was asked to help. He stopped before her.

"My name is Damien. It is nice to meet you, Yuhi-san" he said in fluent Japanese.

"N..nice to meet you, too, Damien-san" she replied "Are you the one who asked for my help?"

Damien smiles.

"I am, we talked through phone three days ago if I am not mistaken. I must say, my servant who contacted you never mentioned you are such attractive woman"

Yuhi blushed.

"Please, come inside, Kurenai-san" Damien continues, pretending to ignore woman's embarrassment "Main event will take place tomorrow's evening, you are first to arrive. Please, accompany me during breakfast and I can show you some of my collection, so you will know what I fancy. Then you will have most of the day to yourself, other experts I asked for should arrive later. Then we will eat dinner together"

Several hours later, another expert showed up. This time it was a twenty-nine years old Italian woman, with long brown hair and green eyes. She specializes in Ancient Greek and Roman art. Damien went with her to show his ancient art collection and told Kurenai she can explore on her own if she wants. He said this castle is not that big so she should not worry about getting lost. So Yuhi was walking around for about an hour, admiring the architecture. She stops in front of stairs leading to dungeon. She was curious and really wanted to see whole castle, but also a little afraid. There are so many stories about how curious girl goes into the dungeon, finds what she was not supposed to and ends up in trouble.

"But they are all fictions" Yuhi told herself and slowly goes down the stairs.

Dungeons proved to be bigger and more complex than Kurenai ever imagined. After what felt like hour of walking around, she was ready to admit she is lost. She didn't panic, yet, and just stood still for a minute to collect herself and think. Then she heard a footstep. She immediately went in their direction, knowing that whoever this is, must be castle staff member and will help her. She goes through several corners just in time to see a maid going through door. Expecting this to be an exit, she quickly goes through door that maid just used, but what she saw is certainly not what she expected.

Door didn't lead to exit. Instead, they lead to spacious dungeon cell, with several metal bands and shackles attached to walls. Maid was there, holding a food tray and looking at Kurenai with mix of shock, fear and confusion. But what Yuhi was currently looking at is a woman in her twenties, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Clad only in her underwear, she was sitting, her wrists shackled together above her head, a short chain attaching shackles to the wall, preventing girl from moving her arms. Woman's ankles were shackled as well and attached to the floor with another chain. She was also OTM gagged.

"MHMMMMMM" she screamed through gag

"You should not be here" maid said

Before Kurenai could react and even ask what is going on, she was hit in the head from behind and fall to the ground, unconscious. Above unconscious Yuhi stood another maid, looking with disappointment at her co-worker.

"It is very fortunate master predicted this may happen and made me follow this woman. You should be more careful" she said

"Y..yes. I am very sorry. I promise this won't happen again" comes the answer

Maid who hit Kurenai sighs.

"She would end up here later anyway. Now feed the captive, I will take care of this one"

When Kurenai woke up sometime later, she immediately wanted to touch her hurting head. Her eyes shot open when she realized she can't move her hands. She looks around in panic and finds out that she is slightly above ground, her arms forced upright and legs apart. Iron bands bound her wrists and ankles, keeping her firmly in place. Her clothes, save for underwear, were gone, something is stuffed inside her mouth and secured by cleave gag. Blond woman from before, still shackled and gagged, was right next to her. Kurenai had no idea what's going on and her confusion only rose when, as time passed, three other women were brought there and restrained. One was the Italian she met before, another had long black hair, brown skin and hazel eyes and third one was a white woman with short brown hairs and gray eyes. Maids that brought them didn't say a word to her, ignoring her muffled pleads. They have returned only ones that day, bringing some food and water. Kurenai tried to get some answers after her gag was removed, but only thing she learned was nationality of other captured women. Blond girl was from England, brown skinned from Argentina and girl with short brown hair from USA. Once all captives were fed, maids left.

 **Three weeks later**

Kurenai was led down the dark corridor. She was very scared. She and four women were held in that cell for two weeks. Damien himself showed up once to check on them and said that he forgot to mention they are important pieces of his new collection. Then, when third week of their confirmed stared, other women were taken somewhere, one by one. And when girl was taken away from that cell, she never returned. Yuhi's only, very tiny, hope was that currently she was wearing dark blue kimono she brought to this trip, with intention to wear during main event. Also, she was tightly bound, arms tied behind her back and rope harness run through her entire upper body. Lower part of her kimono was torn off, exposing her legs and private parts as her panties was removed earlier and used as stuffing for cleave gag. She thought no one would go through trouble of making such complicated bondage if they intended to simply kill her.

Kurenai was pushed through double door and froze. Damien was there, clearly waiting for her, but what made woman shocked was something behind him. In that instant, she understood what he meant by saying they are part of his collection. On the wall behind a man were five paintings, four of them completed and one missing a piece. First one from the left pictured a chair in dark room, maybe basement. And on chair was "sitting" American woman, her wrists bound behind her back and ankles tied up together. Red ball gag was keeping her quiet. She was wearing light gray shirt and black skirt, looking like assistant or secretary. Under the painting there was a plate with title: "Held for ransom". Next painting showed top of Inca ziggurat. Standing there was Argentinian girl, two painted male Inca warriors behind her. Her wrists were bound in front of her, her arms tied to torso by rope wrapped above and below her breasts. Her uncles and thighs were bound as well. She was OTM gagged and naked. Name of the painting: "Sacrifice for the gods". Middle painting depicted English woman, OTN gagged and wearing long white dress, tied up to the mast of pirate ship. Her wrists were tied up behind her back, rope running under her breasts and ankles shackled together. She was silenced with knotted cleave gag. Writing on name plate: "Kidnapping of governor's daughter". On the forth one Italian woman was on some sort of stage, naked, with her wrists cuffed together and "connected" to painted wooden pillar with painted chain. There was a price tag painted above her head. Title explained everything: "Ancient slave market". If not for the fact women were struggling slightly and Kurenai met them before, she would swear they are not real persons. They were fitted perfectly with the background, painted rope and chains lined up with their bindings. All "paintings" were already framed and there was a glass separating the room and imprisoned girls.

Yuhi was dragged in front of final background, which looked like interior of a tent with wooden pole in the middle. Part of the whole was holed in shape of human form. There was already name plate under it: "Captured geisha", and a frame with glass was opened to the side. Kurenai knew it was meant for her. She tried to struggle and resist, but ultimately was forced inside. One maid approached with additional rope and bound her ankles together. As with other girls, fake ropes painted on fake pole lined up perfectly with real bindings restraining Yuhi's body. Damien looked at her.

"This is your new home, my dear. You will be fed three times per day and someone will take you for a walk from time to time. Outside that, your freedom is over"

He took a remote controller from his packet and pressed some buttons. Kurenai heard a sound of something opening behind her and felt a cold plastic attaching itself to her butt and womanhood.

"Those are tubes that will carry out your wastes. Don't worry about air, it will be provided. You are my precious collection now, don't want you to suffocate. As you can see, this room is big and plenty of space on the wall for more paintings. You will have new friends here before long, that I can assure"

He pressed another button and frame slowly closed itself, trapping Kurenai inside. Man smiled at her one last time and left the room, maids silently walking after him. Captured women were left alone and could do nothing but sob into their gags and struggle in futile attempts to get free. Their only hope was that someone will notice them missing and inform authorities.


	13. Yukata - School trip

**Temari: The Last version**

 **Yukata, Matsuri: Fourth Shinobi War version**

Middle of June. Students of final class of high school gathered on school's parking lot, waiting for a bus that will take them for their final school trip. Two girls were especially excited. One has long black hair and brown eyes while other has short brown hair and black eyes. Both wear their school uniforms that consists of white sailor shirt and blue skirt. Both are eighteen years old.

"Oh, isn't it great, Matsuri-chan?" asked black haired girl "We are going to the beach. And weather is perfect, too"

Her friend nods.

"I agree, Yukata-chan" she answered and looked at group of boys chatting nearby "I bet boys will do something stupid, though. Isn't the town we are going to supposed to have a famous haunted house?"

"But it isn't our problem, right? Let's just enjoy ourselves" Yukata answered happily.

Bus arrived few minutes later and soon whole class was on their way.

Journey was uneventful and after three hours everyone was in front of tourist's shelter they will be staying at. Group checks in, everyone got keys (two students per room) and after short rest they went sightseeing. Guardians wanted to do it on first day so for the rest of the trip students can relax and socialize. Young adults enjoyed themselves and had great time.

It was the last evening of the trip and Yukata was walking around shelter, looking for Matsuri. They were supposed to have a small girl's night today and was about time to start it. Yukata currently wears dark purple short sleeve shirt and black thighs long skirt. Yet Matsuri was nowhere to be seen.

"Something happened, Yukata-san?" asked something from behind her.

Yukata looks back and see a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears skirt from their school uniform and sleeveless shirt that leaves her belly exposed.

"I am just looking for Matsuri, Madoka-san" answered Yukata.

She and Madoka were far from being friends. Blonde girl was cold and snobby. She came from wealthy family and likes to show off.

"Oh, I believe I saw her not long ago" Madoka said "I was returning from evening walk and saw her going somewhere with Megumi-chan. They went in direction of that haunted house, I believe"

Yukata sighs. She liked Matsuri very much, but the girl could easily be talked into doing things. Yukata suspects Megumi dared her friend to go there and Matsuri had no nerve to refuse.

"Thank you for information, Madoka-san"

Fifteen minutes later, Yukata were standing in front of abandoned house. It was old and had an eerie atmosphere, especially now, when it was almost dark.

"Well, it is certainly way scarier now than it was when we came here during sightseeing" she mumbles to herself

Nevertheless, she needed to find Matsuri, end this stupid dare or whatever it was and drag her to some small bar. She entered the building and explores first floor, shouting Matsuri's name from time to time, waiting for a response. Finding no one, she went to second floor and after calling for her friend one more time, she finally heard a sound from the room at the end of corridor. Yukata went inside and found Matsuri… being hand gagged and held by girl with short light blue hair and grey eyes. She was wearing their school uniform, while Matsuri was wearing a light brown short sleeve shirt and dark blue thighs long skirt.

"Took you long enough" red haired said.

"Megumi, what are you… Mhmmmm?" Yukata's response was cut short by someone hand gagging her. Soon after, her assailant forced Yukata's hands backwards and put a firm grip on her wrists.

"You did a great job, girls" said Madoka while entering the room carrying a bag.

Yukata looked at her confused.

"What now, Madoka-san?" asked Megumi.

"Proceed with the plan. Start with Yukata, I will hold Matsuri in your place" she answered while putting the bag on floor.

Megumi switched with Madoka and approached Yukata.

"It is nothing personal" she said.

Yukata tried to resist, but she was stripped down to underwear. Girl's wrists were bound together in front of her, and her own bikini panties, which somehow were inside the bag, were showed inside her mouth then secured by piece of cloth wrapped around her lips and tied behind her head.

"MHMMMMHM"

"Oh, we are not done with you yet" said blue haired girl and dragged Yukata to nearby bed then forced her to sit in middle of it. "Help me with tying up her legs, will you?" Megumi asked a person who subdued Yukata earlier.

When the person got in front of her, coil of rope in hand, she could see who it was. A girl with dark violet hair and blue eyes. She was wearing brown glasses and school uniform. Her name was Yukariko. She tied Yukata's ankles together while Megumi was tying black haired girl's thighs. When finished, they forced Yukata into knee-to-chest sitting position and used short piece of rope to tie wrists and thighs bindings together. Few minutes later Matsuri joined her friend on the bed, restrained and gagged the same way. Then both girls were tied up together, back to back, with one coil of rope running below they breasts and binding their arms while second one tied around their waists.

"Well, that was fun" proclaimed Madoka with a cruel smile. "Do not worry, you will be found before long. I overheard some boys, they are planning to go here around midnight, I am sure they will come to this room sooner or later. However, there is no telling if they just free you or decide to have a little fun first"

This produced panicked muffled screams from both Yukata and Matsuri.

"Have fun waiting for them, see you tomorrow" Madoka finished and left the room, Yukariko and Megumi right behind her.

Tied up girls tried they best to get free on her own, but their struggles yield no results outside getting them tired.

Around forty minutes later, Yukata and Matsuri heard footsteps, coming closer and closer to the room. They were terrified, not knowing if boys are here already or maybe this old ghost story is true. They screamed through gags when door shot open.

"Here you are. Thanks Kami. Do not scream, please, it is me, Sabaku no Temari"

Both Yukata and Matsuri stopped screaming. Temari was a young teacher, hired by school in April. She quickly went with untying girls.

"I saw Matsuri-san earlier going somewhere with Megumi-san and Yukariko-san. Then I saw you, Yukata-san, going out. When they've returned with Madoka-san, but without you I become suspicious, then I overheard them saying something about girls getting what they deserve in old house"

After Matsuri and Yukata were free, they thanked Temari for rescue and quickly put their clothes on.

"When we return to school, I will make sure to inform principal about this incident. Those three won't get away with this" Temari endured her students while on the way back to shelter.

Yukata and Matsuri nodded, but they were glad it was only Temari-san who found them in such embarrassing situation.


	14. Shion - Dungeons and Damsels

**A/N: year of story: 2019**

 **Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten - The Last versions**

 **Shion: Naruto Shippuden The Movie version, three years older**

"Can we really spend a night here and do our job tomorrow?" asks female Cleric. She has long, dark blue hair with two bangs framing her face and reaching beyond shoulders and lavender, pupil-less eyes. She wears chainmail over dark blue shirt, light violet skirt and brown leather boots. Her equipment consists of round shield and metal mace, currently laying on the floor besides simple bed.

"We don't have much choice, Hinata" answers female Ranger with black hairs made into two buns and grey eyes. She wears brown leather armour with dark green shirt beneath, skirt of the same colour and black boots. A longbow and quiver with arrows lie behind her. "This is unknown territory and tracking in the forest during moonless night like this one is difficult even for me.

"TenTen has a point" joined female Wizard with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears ground reaching dark purple wizard robe. Her equipment is a simple wooden staff and magic wand with magic missiles spell bound to it. "And I would prefer to have combat useful spells ready instead of Light spell"

"I agree, Ino-san, but I think Hinata-san has right to be worried" quietly says female Rogue. She has violet eyes and long light blonde hair. Her attire is the same as TenTen's, but her shirt and skirt are black. She carries two daggers, short bow and quiver with arrows.

"I do not like it either, Shion-chan, but going literally in the dark would only make things worse" said female Warrior with short pink hair and emerald coloured eyes. She wears breastplate armour with red shirt beneath it, red skirt and metal greaves. Her equipment consists of long sword and large round shield.

"Sakura-san…" whispered Shion.

All girls were eighteen. They formed a female only party and are traveling together, fighting monsters and helping people. This time, they were hired by village elder who begged them to save ten young (between eighteen and twenty-two years old) women, abducted just yesterday by local bandits.

Next morning whole group, except Shion, was waiting not far from place where, according to villagers, bandits live. Girls have cleared bandit's hideouts in the past and it was their usual tactic: first Shion uses her stealth to scout place were enemies are and returns to tell them all about what she found. Then they prepare an attack plan. So they were very surprised when their Thief showed up much sooner than usual.

"Girls… you must see this" was only thing she said.

When group reaches bandit's hideout, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were shocked. Dead bodies were all over the place. According to village elder, there should be around twenty bandits and it looked like all of them were massacred by someone. Or something.

"We must find abducted women" Sakura said, though she feared the worst.

"D…don't…bother" someone said with weak voice.

Girls looked behind them and found out that one bandit, who was sitting when they got there, got his head up and was looking at them. It was clear he was on the brink of death.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino "We have a Cleric, tell us where women are and she will help you"

"D…don't.. bother. I.. know I.. am done for" he said "Women… they were taken. By those… who attacked… us… hour ago. Slavers… by the look… of it…"

Ino looked panicked.

"We must go after them!"

Bandit grinned.

"S…sure… go ahead… If… if you want… to become… captives, that is"

"We are not some weaklings. We can handle few slavers, thank you very much" blonde wizard replied

"They… went at us… openly. We.. had… an advantage four to one, and yet… But.. you do what you want…" bandit said, stopped breathing and light vanished from his eyes.

After short talk, girls decided to try and free captured women. Tenten found a fresh track and group followed it.

During late evening, Shion was hiding behind tree and observing slaver's camp. There were five people, four men and one woman. Additionally, there was big caged loaded on a wagon with twelve bound and gagged women inside. Shion and her friends caught up with this group several hours ago and realized their enemies are much better equipped and direct combat is not the best option. They decided to follow them till evening and lure slavers deeper into the forest, where they may be split up and dealt with one by one. Moreover, after slavers go into forest chasing after Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino, Shion was supposed to sneak into the camp and free captured women. So now here she is, waiting for her friends to attack the camp and lure enemies into the forest. Then it happens – an arrow flew from trees, followed by magic missile. While arrow bounced off man's armour, magic missile hit him right on, causing pain. All five slavers grabbed their weapons and prepared to defend themselves. Then Sakura charged, attacking the closest enemy, while Tenten keep shooting, forcing another to keep blocking. Hinata stood few steps behind her pink haired friend and prepared to cast supporting spell.

"Hah, you two are cute, we will get a good price for you on slave market" proclaimed men that was locked in combat with Sakura as his two comrades tried to surround female warrior while another one and their female companion went after Hinata. Sakura parried one more blow and run into the forest, Hinata close behind her. Slavers have given chase. With camp clear, Shion carefully abandoned her hiding spot and approached the cage. She started picking a lock and was almost done when she felt someone behind her and dodged to the side just in time to avoid being hit by dagger's tilt in the head. She looks up and saw female slaver smiling at her.

"You are good enough to detect me at least" slaver praised her. "Now we will see how good you are at fighting"

Shion took out her daggers just in time to parry an attack. Her opponent was wearing similar leather armor and had long black hair and brown eyes. She was also very good with daggers as Shion quickly found out when she was forced to defensive and could find out a single opening to counterattack. That is why blonde girl was really surprised when slaver woman jump back and smiled triumphantly after Shion received several minor cuts.

"You are not bad, girl, but this is over now" slaver proclaimed.

"These cuts are nothing" Shion answered "I wouldn't even ask my team's Cleric to look at them"

"Oh, I am sure wounds are not threatening. I don't want to kill you" woman answered, her smile never fading "Poison that I covered my daggers with, and now is in your body, is a different story, though"

Shion's eyes widen.

"It is non lethal, of course" slaver continue her explaination "But when it starts fully working, you won't be able to resist anymore"

 _Which means I need to defeat you before it takes effect_ thought Shion and charged at her enemy.

Unfortunately, female slaver prooved to be as good as defending as she was at attacking. Soon, shion started to fill the effect of poison and with each passing second her movements became slower and less cordinated. After one of unsuccesfull attacks, she triped, fall to the ground face down and couldn't find strength to stand up.

"Looks like this is the end for you" slaver woman said while approaching.

Woman kicked Shion's daggers to the and proceed to undress fallen girl.

"W...what are you doing?" Shion asked weakly.

"I am a proffesional, dear. Once I capture a girl, I make sure she has no way to escape. You are a Rogue, like me, so I must remove your clothes. How else to be sure you aren't hiding something?"

Shion was powerless to stop woman from doing whatever she wants. After removing girl's clothes, slaver went to her tent, knowing that her prey won't get away. She returned several seconds later, carrying four pieces of rope, Shion's panties and a piece of cloth. Shion was turned on her back, her wrists x-crossed in front of her and tightly bound together. Then she was carried to nearby tree, sat against it, her hands were forced over her head and tied to the trunk. Then her torso was tied to the tree with rope running below her breasts and her ankles were bound together. Finally, her own panties, folded into a ball, was shoved into her mouth and secure by piece of cloth covering girl's lips and tied behind her head.

"Now be a good captive and wait here. I am sure my associates will return with your friends shortly" woman said, went to campfire and kept an eye on Shion.

Several minutes later Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were dragged into the camp. They were beaten and captured by male slavers, now their hands kept in firm grip behind their back and swords pointed at their throats. Their eyes widen when they saw what happened to Shion. Girls soon joined her, swiftly stripped naked, bound, gaged and tied to tries next to their friend.

"Glad you joined us, cuties" one man said with a laugh "Sadly, we can't move you inside out cage, it is full already. You are up for quiet a walk"

Unfortunate adventurers could do nothing but whimper through gags.

Next morning, newly captured girls, tightly bound and gagged, were leashed to cage's bars and dragged behind wagon towards unknown destination.

Week later, they have reached what their captors called "training camp". There they were lead to large cell with five wooden poles. Each girl was chained to a pole, their hands above heads and wrists cuffed together behind the pole and ankles shackled. Female slaver approached Shion and touched her chin.

"We must leave you here for a while, but not long. We will quickly prepare those village women for slave market and then will take our sweet time training you and your friends. I am looking towards all the time we will spend together"

"T…that's it?" said Sakura with disbelief, looking at her character's card. "Is it over for us?"

She looked around. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Shion were shocked as well, exchanging glances and looking at their cards as well.

All girls were eighteen and currently dressed in their night gowns as they have a sleepover at Tenten's place.

"Well, you got a warning from that bandit, didn't you?" said Sabaku no Temari, her sandy blonde hair made into four ponytails. She was wearing dark purple kimono. "Do not worry, I predicted it will happen, so I prepared a prison break scenario, where you will have an opportunity to escape. Although, it will be a single chance only, if you fail your characters will end up as slaves. We will play it next time"

Several weeks ago, Temari has fallen sick. Being bored to death, she borrowed Dungeons and Dragons rulebook from her younger brother, Gaara. She found it more interesting than she thought. When her friends visited, she talked them into giving it a try, with her as dungeon master. Since then, they played a single session each time they got together, be it for sleepovers or without occasion. The former was the reason they did it this evening.

"So… what now?" asked Shion. She was a transfer student and joined the gang recently, so had no idea what her friends usually do during events like this one.

Ino giggled.

"Well, usually we tease Hinata over her crush for Naruto. Buuuut… they've finally went out recently so maybe we ask her about their first date this time?"

Everyone, except young Hyuga, gladly accepted this idea.


	15. Ayame - Late night delivery

**WARNING: story contains implied rape.**

It was almost ten pm. A restaurant was ready to close for the day. Only people still present were cook and waitress, who was currently sweeping the floor. Suddenly, a telephone rang. Waitress stopped cleaning and picked it up. After conversation she sighs.

"It was a customer"

"But we are almost closed" cook complained "Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, but he insisted and promised to pay double. I warned him it can be only something that can be done quick. He ordered sashimi" girl replied

She was cute, twenty-three years old woman with long brown hairs and black eyes. She wears her work attire, consisting of white robe and blue apron. She comes from different town and attends local college. She used to help her father with family restaurant, so getting a part time job as waitress here was easy for her and allowed to study without worrying about money.

"I can make sashimi. But who will make a delivery?" cook asked while already starting preparation for making the meal.

"I can do it" Ayame replied "I am almost done with cleaning"

Ten minutes later Ayame was waiting for sashimi to be prepared and packed for delivery. She already changed into her everyday clothes: light blue shirt with short sleeves and black thighs long skirt.

Few minutes later she gets the food.

"After delivery go home, Ayame-san, I will close for the night" cook said

Twenty minutes later, Ayame parked her car in front of a two-story building. There was another car parked in front of it and she could see a faint light coming from one of windows.

"At least someone is inside" she muttered to herself. She was afraid it is a joke order and building is in fact abandoned. Things like that happen.

She approached front door and tried to ring doorbell, but it didn't work. Then she knocked and door opened a little with a creak. She waited a minute and was ready to knock again when she noticed a paper on the ground. She picked it up and read: _About food delivery: I may be taking shower, if I don't answer the door please go to kitchen and put food there. Money are on the table_

Ayame shrugged and did as instructed. In kitchen. She had no problem finding the kitchen and indeed, money was there. Also, she found out the source of light she saw earlier was a single candle. She put food down, took bills and counted.

"Weird, it is way too much" she said to herself

"Good evening" said someone behind her

She turned around and saw two people, one man and one woman. He was tall, had short black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in purple kimono while she was a head shorter than him, had long black hair and green eyes. She wears a dark blue yukata.

"Good evening. I apologize for intrusion, but the note at the door…"

"We know" woman interrupted her "There is no need to apologize"

Ayame smiled and bowed.

"I put your food on the table. But you left too much money"

"Yes" man replied "The rest are for you"

Before girl could ask what he means, man was quickly cut the distance between them, twisted her hands behind her back, hold both wrists with strong grip and clapped his free hand over her mouth.

"You just need to spend a night with me and my wife here to earn them. And we won't take no for answer" he said to terrified Ayame

Girl started to struggle and tried to scream, but her cries for help were muffled and there was no one to hear her anyway. A couple dragged their captive to room on second floor. Several candles were providing light and there was a single bed. Ayame's eyes widen when she saw what lies on it: there was several coils of rope, purple ballgag and some sex toys.

"I and my husband become a little bored with our sex life. To spice things up we came with an idea about abducting another woman and doing threesome with her. You will be our fifth. We observed you for several days, we know you live alone and no one will find it suspicious if you do not return home for one night" woman explained while stripping Ayame.

When young waitress was naked woman took a ballgag from the bed. Her husband removed hand from girl's lips

"No, please, I won't…phcrmnm" Ayame started to plead and was cut short when round item was forced into her mouth and locked behind her head.

"You won't scream, I know" woman said "But here is the thing – I like when girl moans while gagged"

"phphnp, mmph mm gn"

She took a coil of rope to her husband and watched as he bounds Ayame's wrists. Then another one which tied girl's upper arms together. After that, woman handed more rope to her man and watched him restraining Ayame with chest harness. Woman chuckled at girl's futile attempts to break free. She knew how strong her husband was, so she knew they could keep girl here even without restraining her, but where is fun in that?

"nph hnrphph, pmmnphm" Ayame tried to plead with her captors

When chest harness was complete, Ayame was forced to sit on bed. There, couple bent her right leg and tied ankle and thigh together. Then they did the same with left leg, completing frogtie bondage. Ayame was looking terrified at them with tears appearing in her eye. Woman removed her yukata, showing she had nothing underneath, get behind captured waitress.

"Don't worry, we will let you free in the morning and you won't remember a thing. Now, relax so we all will enjoy this" she whispered to Ayame's ear.

"PMMNPHM, NN"

 **Next morning**

Ayame slowly opened her eyes and recognized ceiling of her own bedroom. She slowly sat and put a hand on aching head. She didn't remember anything from last night, last time she recall was making last minute delivery. But did she even get there? And how she returned home? She was fully dressed in clothes she had on her while leaving restaurant. She looked at her night table and noticed two envelopes. One was labelled "payment" and second as "tip"

"I must have been really tired yesterday, but at least I did deliver the food" she muttered to herself "Will get the money to restaurant later"

Ayame went to bathroom, took a quick shower, stripped herself to underwear and get back to bed – she felt like she still need sleep, a lot of it. She would never remember what happened that night. However, from time to time, she would have an erotic dream about being restrained and violated by one male and one female with unrecognizable faces.


	16. Tsunade - Game over

Late at night, a lone figure was standing atop of building. Woman in her thirties with long, straight blonde hair and light brown eyes. Wind was moving her green haori, underneath which she wears a grey kimono-like, sleeveless blouse held by dark blue obi. Her outfit was completed by dark blue pants and black sandals. Additionally, she wears a green mask over here eyes to conceal her real identity. Her real name was Tsunade, but for people living in this city she was better known as superheroine named Slug Princess. She was a protector of the city, but she didn't do it alone. She had two younger women as sidekicks, but both went recently missing and she was looking for them.

Tsunade had good guess about who is responsible for abduction of her friends – this must be work of Frog Hermit, her eternal enemy. Though she didn't saw him since their last battle two weeks ago, she was sure he is planning something right now. Her suspicions proved right few minutes later when something landed on the roof behind her. Tsunade turns around and see several robots looking like frogs with humanoid shape. She smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Well, I know you won't tell me where your master is, but you are good enough to provide entertainment"

She assaulted robots and used her superhuman strength to smash, crash and tear them apart. Final one had his head tore from shoulders by powerful kick. Woman was ready to move out to next location when eyes of one of severed heads suddenly lit up and projected a holographic video. Tsunade clenched her fists. Screen showed two twenty-six old women. One had short black hair and black eyes. She wears black kimono held by light purple obi. Second girl had short pink hair and green eyes. She is dressed in red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs and is tied with black obi. Under the dress, she wears black shorts. Both women are bare footed and eagle spread, their wrists and ankles cuffed to a wall by metal bends. They are also silenced by piece of cloth tied into knotted cleave gags. Tsunade could see them struggling, trying to break free. Suddenly scene changes, now showing a man her age, sitting calmly on leather chair. He wears green shirt and pants. Over a shirt he has red haori. He also has long, white hair, while his face is covered by frog mask.

"This is a recording, so spare yourself usual barter, I wouldn't hear it anyway" man said "As you could see, your sidekicks are still alive and enjoy my hospitality. I know you are looking for them, so in a minute you will see an address. There is a secret lift there and it will bring you to my hideout, when you can try and rescue your friends. Or join them" he finished with a laugh.

Then an address appeared and Tsunade quickly memorized it. She knew it was a trap, it was so obvious. Still, she could not just ignore it.

"I will break every bone in that pervert's body" she promised to herself.

Thirty minutes later she was going through the building, looking for secret door. It took her another fifteen minutes, but she found a secret switch that opened the door. She entered the lift and start her descent towards hermit's hideout. Of course she didn't expect him to just let her stroll through, free her friends and leave, so it was no surprise when the moment lift's door opened again, there were frog robots waiting. She had no problem dealing with them, but that was only the beginning. Facility was big and enemies were waiting for here behind every door. With each room cleared, she became more and more frustrated over slow progress. Tsunade was almost at her breaking point when, after destroying twentieth or so group of robots, she finally found abducted women.

"Shizune, Sakura!" she shouted while destroying their restraints

"T..tsunade-sama, you found us" Sakura said weakly after removing her gag.

"Of course! I would never leave you in hands of this pervert" Tsunade exclaimed and helped her sidekicks to sit against a wall and restore some of the strength.

"W..what now?" Shizune asked when she and Sakura were able to stand after several minutes of silence.

"We find Frog Hermit and I break every bone in his body" blonde woman said with cruel smile "I understand you are not in condition to fight, but you can watch me getting revenge on him for you"

It took another half an hour before last frog bot fell and door to final room opened. Inside was Frog Hermit, still sitting in his chair and not even slightly concerned with angry blonde woman approaching him with murder in her eyes.

"Any last words?" she asked

Under his mask, man smiled.

"As a matter of fact, yes" he said and looked over her shoulder. "Capture her"

Tsunade laughed.

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya. I destroyed every robot in this facility, there is nn nnm... mmhnph?" she was cut off as violet ball gag was suddenly put between her lips and quickly secured behind her head.

Tsunade felt her strength leaving her and before she could do anything, she was brought to her knees, her hands were twisted behind her back and she could feel her wrists being bound with rope.

"As you command, Jiraiya-sama"

Slug princess's eyes widen as she recognized the voice – it belonged to Shizune.

"PHhnphnnm, mmhm?"

Jiraiya started to laugh.

"Your confusion is amazing. What, you thought I just kept them hostage, waiting for you to get here and destroy everything? Oh, poor naïve Tsunade-chan. Since the day of their kidnapping, I was breaking their will, slowly training both into obedient slaves. They didn't resist long, but considering what I did to them, it is no surprise. I wonder how long it will take with you. By the way, this ball gag was designed specifically to seal of your powers, you are just a regular woman as long as you wear it"

"hnphphnrn! nnn'ph mnn nnrm phnnch mm"

He chuckled.

"Oh, do not worry about it. Why would I do anything? I am sure Shizune-chan and Sakura-chan will be happy to take care of you"

"We can't wait, Jiraiya-sama" Sakura answered while finishing tying her former master's wrists.

"Take her to training room and she is yours till she breaks"

Shizune and Sakura dragged struggling and pleading Tsunade to room with lots of sex toys, torture equipment and machinery. Blonde woman was stripped naked, forced to kneel on a table and bend over, exposing her private parts. Restraint on her wrists was connected to the ceiling by another rope and her ankles and thighs were secured by iron bands.

"rmgnnn mnnr phmnphmph nnn frmm mm" she tried one last time to get to her friends.

They ignored her and started to remove their clothes.

Before anything could happen, everything went black and suddenly words appear in front of Tsunade's eyes.

 _Your former sidekicks violated and tortured you days and nights. It wasn't long before your mind has broken and you joined them as Frog Hermit's slave and member of his harem. Game Over_

Jiraiya and Tsunade, both twenty years old, removed their VR helmets and exited gaming room. Tsunade was red on her face.

"Looks like I finally won" he said happily.

"You got lucky. And played dirty, you used my sidekicks against me" Tsunade replied.

"It is not like they were real people" he said with a shrug "They are just NPCs created by you"

"You are still a closed pervert" she grunted

"Hey, I just wanted to give you something you like. I know you are into bondage"

She looked shocked and furious at him, even more red.

"Who told you that?"

Jiraiya only smiled.

"That's a secret. But you didn't deny it"


	17. Mikoto - Shoplifting

A beautiful summer day in large city in Japan. Most of citizens decided to spend it in biggest local market centre. Among the crowd, one woman was getting a little more attention. She was attractive forty years old, with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing long dark purple kimono with symbol of red and white fan – a sign she belongs to Uchiha clan. Her name was Uchiha Mikoto, a wife of Uchiha Fugaku, clan head. That was the reason some people stopped and looked at her – it is not everyday one can see wife of any clan's head walking freely, without being surrounded by bodyguards. It is no surprise then that most people barely noticed that Mikoto was not alone. Cute nineteen years old, with long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, was keeping her company. Girl wears long dark blue kimono. Her name was Uchiha Izumi and she was engaged to Mikoto's older son, Itachi. Currently less than one month was left before the wedding.

"Um, what are we doing here, Mikoto-san?" Izumi asked politely

"Why, do I need a reason to spend time with my future daughter-in-law?" woman answered and giggled "But if you insist – we are going to do some women-only shopping"

Izumi relaxed a little. Truth be told, she didn't do a wild shopping for some time now and could relieve some stress by spending money. Despite all the help from her mother as well as Mikoto, preparation for the big day were taking toll on her. Yet, she would never consider a lingerie store as first stop, but that is exactly where Mikoto took her. They were greeted by a woman with long straight dark blue hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing a formal dark blue shirt and black skirt reaching her upper thighs. She bowed.

"My name is Tsunami. How may I help you?"

Mikoto smiled and put a hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"I am Uchiha Mikoto. This young lady is Uchiha Izumi and is going to marry my son in less than a month. I would like to get something she can surprise him with during their wedding night and honeymoon"

Izumi blushed brightly and looked shocked at Mikoto.

"Also, I would like to get something for twentieth anniversary of my own wedding" older Uchiha added

Tsunami bowed again.

"I believe you will be satisfied with our merchandise and find something perfect for you, Mikoto-san and Izumi-san"

For the next hour and half, Mikoto and Izumi were carefully going through available wares. They didn't even try it yet, only choosing colour and style. Younger Uchiha was embarrassed whole time – of course, it was not first time she was buying lingerie, but usually she did it alone. At the end, she and Mikoto have chosen several bras.

"Tsunami-san, if it is not a problem, could you please put them aside for us?" asked Mikoto "We will try them out later, I want to eat something and buy other things first. We should be back in two to three hours"

Tsunami bowed.

"Of course, Mikoto-san. I will take them to our storage room. However, we keep rest of our merchandise there, so give me a moment, please, I will label your chosen items so I can find them faster when you return"

Tsunami did just that and walked her customers to the door. When Mikoto and Izumi left, she went back, took items women have chosen and went to storage room. After putting merchandise down and noting in her head where they are, she went back to her desk. Just in time as two new people, one woman and one man. Woman had short straight black hair and grey eyes. She wears long black robe with a red line running down the centre along. Her partner had short blonde hair, brown eyes and was dressed the same way. Tsunami greeted them and showed around the store, learning their names: Nanako and Taichi. Woman chose a bra and went to changing room. For the sake of the privacy, changing rooms were deep inside the shop, near storage room, and obscured from view by a wall. It was impossible to see them from outside of the store or even from the entrance. After several minutes, Nanako called for Tsunami to have an opinion of fellow female.

"You look beautiful, Nanako-san, it fits you very well" black eyed woman said

"Thank you. Still, I think I would like to try something else" woman answered and locked her eyes with Tsunami's "Your clothes"

Before Tsunami could even react, Taichi grabbed her from behind, hand gagged and pushed into changing room where Nanako was.

 **Three hours later**

Mikoto and Izumi, each one carrying four shopping bags, were approaching lingerie store.

"I wish there was some magical means to easily carry large number of items" Izumi said.

"Like what?" Mikoto asked.

"Like make them disappear into a small item, a scroll or something, and then just make them reappear at will"

Older Uchiha laughed a little.

"Yes, that would be very convenient"

When they entered lingerie store, they heard music coming from radio adapter and Mikoto immediately noticed that it is not Tsunami who stands behind desk. While woman wore the same clothes as previous shopkeeper, she had short black hair and grey eyes. Both Uchihas approached her.

"Excuse me, but where is Tsunami-san? We were here around three hours ago and she put away some merchandise for us"

Woman smiled and bowed.

"Unfortunately, Tsunami-san got an urgent call from her son's school. I am her co-worker and agreed to cover for her despite it being my day off. My name is Nanako and I was informed by Tsunami-san you will come. You are Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Izumi, am I correct?"

"Yes" Izumi confirmed.

"I will serve you, if it is not inconvenient" Nanako said. "Also, I know Tsunami-san likes to work in silence, but I prefer some music, so I hope you don't mind the radio playing"

"It isn't, if you know what we are here for" Mikoto answered "And we have no objections about music"

"Of course, I will go and bring everything right away. Please, excuse me"

Mikoto and Izumi waited several minutes before Nanako returned, very embarrassed and carrying only bras labelled with Izumi's name card.

"This are Izumi-san's choices" she said while putting them on desk and deeply bowed before Mikoto "I am sorry, Mikoto-san, but I was clumsy, hit a shelf and dropped your items. They are now mixed with other products"

Uchiha woman sighs.

"That's not a problem, Nanako-san. If you allow me, we can go there and I'll help you collect my things. I remember them well"

"That would be a great help. Thank you, Mikoto-san, please follow me. Just let me close shop for few minutes so no one will steal anything"

After Nanako closed the door, she showed Izumi where changing rooms are so she can start trying out her chosen lingerie, then lead Mikoto to storage room. Mikoto went first and Nanako switched light on before entering room as well. Almost at the same time, Uchiha heard something.

"MNGHTH-FHN, BMHNND NHH"

Mikoto looked in direction of the voice and froze. There was Tsunami lying on her belly and tightly hogtied. She was stripped to underwear and silenced by stuffed OTM gag. She was looking at Mikoto with wide eyes, full of desperation and fear. Before Uchiha recovered from shock, Taichi and Nanako assaulted her from behind. He showed panties inside her mouth, hand gagged her and pinned against a wall while his partner took out coil of rope and pulled Mikoto's arms behind her back, positioned parallel to each other and hands folded. Nanako proceeded with tying Uchiha's wrists, making sure knots are out of reach and bindings are as tight as possible without becoming a direct threat to woman's health. Mikoto was struggling the whole time and trying to call for help.

"Hmt hhrtf! Fhmmhnm, hmlp mm, plmhfm!"

"You are more troublesome than Tsunami-san, I will give you that" Nanako said "Still nothing we can't handle"

To make sure Mikoto will have very hard time with bindings, Nanako also tied captive' thumbs together. After that, she bound Mikoto's upper arms and cleave gagged her with piece of cloth. When she was sure woman won't easily remove her gag, she and Taichi forced Uchiha to sit on the floor, back against a wall and proceed to tie up her legs. Nanako worked on Mikoto's thighs while Taichi was busy tying up ankles. When they were done, her captive was secured, quiet and helpless, capable only to moan and glare at them. Nanako went towards door.

"That leaves only one little fly to catch"

Mikoto, realizing what woman is talking about, tried to plead for Izumi's safety.

"NH, PLMHFM! LMHVM HmZHMN HLHNM, Hm WNLL GHHPMRHTM"

Nanako ignored her and left the room only to return minute later, one hand clapped over Izumi's mouth and second wrapped just below girl's breasts, pinning young Uchiha's arms. Girl wore nothing but bra and panties, indicating she was ambushed while changing. Izumi was struggling with all her might, but Nanako's grip were strong.

"MNGHTH-FHN!"

Panties were shoved between Izumi's lips and secured with knotted cleave gag. Taichi bound Uchiha's wrists in front of her, forced her to sit down against a wall, several inches from Mikoto and bent her knees. Again, Nanako tied up girl's thighs while Taichi did the same with ankles. Finally, black haired woman used short coil of rope to connect wrists and thighs bindings.

"Nice and helpless" Nanako commented looking at three bounded women. "I am afraid you will need to stay here for some time, ladies. I do not want to rise any suspicions, so I will run the store till closing hours. Taichi-kun will keep you company"

Without any prior experience with being tied up, Izumi, Mikoto and Tsunami had no idea how to undo their bindings even without anyone guarding them, so they could only look at each other with sadness and wait for whatever fate has in store for them.

 **Several hours later**

"Well, I just closed the shop" Nanako said while entering storage room "Which means we are leaving and you, ladies, are going with us"

This made all three captives moan with fear.

Nanako ignored them and looked at Taichi

"They didn't make you trouble, did they?"

"Not at all, they were surprisingly well behaving hostages"

Woman nodded.

"Well, this almost makes me hate what we will do to them now, but there is no helping it"

Taichi disappeared behind one of the shelves and returned quickly carrying three black coloured items. Tsunami recognized them immediately – sacks which full body mannequins used to display more expensive wares were delivered in.

"Whn nhh brhhg Hmt?" she asked through gag, though she already feared the answer

Nanako chuckled.

"Well, we can't just waltz through the building with you bound and gagged like that. However, no one will bother to check two people transporting old mannequins out of store to replace them with new ones" she said and looked at her partner "Taichi, hide mannequins from display so no one suspects anything. I will go and get last thing we need"

While they were gone, Mikoto, Izumi and Tsunami tried their best to get free, but could barely feel any difference when Taichi returned, already finished with moving mannequins from display to changing rooms. Few minutes later Nanako appeared, pushing a hand truck in front of her. She left it outside storage room, then went inside and looked at Mikoto.

"We will start with you, Mikoto-san"

She forced Uchiha woman up from the floor and dragged her towards Taichi, who was waiting with sack in hand.

"Plmhfm, nh, nhh dhn't nmmd th dh thnf!" Mikoto begged and struggled.

Despite her resistance, soon she could see nothing but darkness after Taichi throwed sack over her head and pulled it all the way down to the floor. Nanako wrapped it over woman's feet and couple carried their captive onto hand truck. There man hold sacked Mikoto in standing position while woman used duct tape over Uchiha's ankles, thighs and lower torso to secure her to the ledge.

"fthp, lmt mm gh" Mikoto moaned

Nanako and Taichi moved wheeler with immobilized woman out of store and down to underground parking lot, where their van was parked. There Nanako cut off the tape, Mikoto was loaded into back of the car and Taichi locked the door. Several minutes later the same happened to Izumi and Tsunami.

 **Hour later**

Nanako and Taichi drove the van to their temporal hideout, which was an abandoned old house at the outskirts of town. They carried their captives, one by one, to already prepared room and removed sacks from them. Nanako forced Mikoto onto a chair and run rope below captive's breasts and tied it to back of chair. After that, she tied Uchiha's upper leg to chair's seat. Then she removed Tsunami's clothes, redressed into her black robe and looked at two other hostages.

"I brought your clothes, Izumi-san. If you promise to be good girls, we will untie you for a minute so you can dress. But try anything stupid, like removing gag or trying to run away and you will be stripped naked and put back into the sack"

Izumi and Tsunami nodded their heads and Taichi freed them. Both women put their respective clothes on, quietly allowed themselves to be tied up again and soon was tied up to a chair just like Mikoto. Nanako took out her cell phone and made a quick picture of bound Mikoto and Izumi.

"Let me just explain few rules to you" she said and looked at Tsunami "We really only need Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Izumi, which means Tsunami-san are just a bonus. If any of you tries to escape, we will move her out of here and sell to some far away brothel where no one will ever find her. We will send pictures to Uchiha Fugaku along with ransom note. When we receive money, we will let give him location of this building. Just be good hostages and I am sure you will be free in a couple of days and we will never meet again"

After that, Taichi and Nanako left the room. They went to room on the other side of corridor, where they could keep an eye on the door to room with captives. There Nanako removed her hair, revealing it was just a wig. Her natural hair colour was lavender. Taichi removed his blonde wig as well, revealing orange spiky hair.

"I still feel bad about doing such dirty work for Yakuza" he said "I can't believe you talked me into taking this job, Konan"

Konan sat on bed, exhausted.

"I am not happy with this either, Yahiko" she replied "But we needed money and you know it. Besides, if we refused, they would find someone else or did it themselves and then it is more than likely that my threat to Tsunami-san would not be just a threat. They would sell her into slavery, just to get more money"

Konan sent pictures to their employers, so they can demand ransom from Uchiha clan. When three days later police have stormed the building and freed hostages, Konan and Yahiko have been miles away.


	18. Hinata (2) - Home Invasion

**A/N This story is based on fanart. Link to fanart and can be found at the bottom of page**

 **Events take place in the same timeline as beginning of chapter 1, but around eight years earlier**

 **Also, because in this universe tailed beasts don't exist then Naruto never got his whisker-like markings, therefore his children could not inherit them.**

 **Ino, Sakura and Tenten are dressed in their standard outfits from Boruto anime series**

Early afternoon, Saturday. Uzumaki family household. Uzumaki Hinata, a thirty-seven years old woman with characteristic, lavender tinged, pupilless eyes and shoulder length dark blue hair, were about to leave her home and go shopping with friends: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten. Woman was wearing her standard outdoor outfit, which consisted of light purple short-sleeved jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt with two pink coloured strips underneath it, light brown shorts and purple open-toed boots. While she was ready to go, she was not sure she should.

"I feel like being a terrible mother right now" she said to twelve years old girl standing in front of her.

"Kaa-san, I will be fine" girl answered. "You are not abandoning me, you just go out to meet with your friends"

Child had bright blue eyes, which was only traits inherited from her father. In every other aspect she was a spitting image of her mother. She had hime style cut dark blue hair and an ahoge on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She wore her usual attire when at home, which consisted of light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, a two-layered pink flutter skirt and long, black open-toed stockings. Her name was Uzumaki Himawari, second and youngest child of Hinata and her husband, Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently on a business trip. Their older child, sixteen years old Uzumaki Boruto, went on school trip and won't be back before Sunday evening.

"I believe you, Himawari-chan, I really do, but you are only twelve years old and should not be left alone, especially not for several hours. It is very likely I won't be back before nine p.m."

"I understand, kaa-san" Himawari replied "But you prepared dinner already and taught me how to heat it up, so I won't be hungry. I promise to lock the door and do not open for anyone"

That slightly calmed Hinata down. Very slightly.

"Please, be careful, my daughter. And know that I will be worried and will try to return as soon as possible"

"I promise to be very careful, kaa-san"

Hinata left home with heavy heart. Himawari locked the door and did what children her age usually do when home alone – she turned on the tv to watch cartoons and shows for children. When she got hungry, she heated up the meal then returned to watch tv, and, after she got bored by shows, went to her room.

 **Around 6 p.m.**

"That was great, I am so relaxed now" exclaimed Yamanaka Ino after leaving another shop.

She was already carrying eight bags. Her companions, Haruno Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, looked at each other. Leave it to Yamanaka Ino to feel relaxed after several hours of shopping. They also bought some items, but they had only two bags each. Meaning Ino bought more than her friends combined.

"Ok, now proceed to second part of our meeting. We go to eat and gossip" Ino said

"Um, I think I will pass" Hinata replied "I am really worried about Himawari, she was never alone for so many hours"

"Oh no you won't!" Sakura said "We didn't have chance to meet like this in a long time. Relax, Hinata, when Sarada was twelve I left her alone several times"

"But…" Uzumaki tried to explain herself

"Hima-chan is responsible girl, I am sure she will be fine. Probably watched some cartoons and then play in her room. Also, this is a peaceful town, what bad could happen here?" Tenten supported Sakura.

Outnumbered, Hinata soon yielded and four women went to find some nice restaurant and have dinner.

 **Around 10 p.m.**

Himawari was playing in her room when she thought she heard something coming from downstairs. Thinking it is her mother she rushed downstairs.

"Kaa-san!"

Girl froze when she saw that the sound of the noise was not her mother returning home. Instead, it was a tall, strange man, dressed in high collar black robe. His face was covered by black mask and his hair was hidden under grey hood. Only his green eyes were visible.

"I am afraid I am not your mother, kid" he said.

Girl immediately run back upstairs and hidden in one of four rooms that were there. Man chuckled and went after her. Hidden behind door of her brother's room, Himawari was listening to intruder's footsteps, trying to learn where he will go first. She knew what to do, Hinata told her long time ago. Girl was supposed to escape from home and go to neighbours for help. She quietly peeked outside room and saw man's back disappearing behind her father's study door. Quickly and as quietly as possible, Himawari went downstairs and put her red fuchsia sandals. Her hand was almost on doorknob when she was grabbed from behind.

"NO! H-MLP" her scream was cut short by hand covering her mouth.

Five minutes later Hinata returned home and saw light coming from living room's window.

 _Himawari must be watching tv, but all kid shows should be long over._

Her concerns only grew when she found out main door was unlocked. She went inside and put her shopping bags down.

"Himawari-chan, I'm home"

"I'm here, kaa-san" Hinata heard Himawari's reply coming from living room

But something was wrong, Himawari's voice was weak. Without taking her shoes, Hinata went towards living room to check on her daughter.

"Himawari, why you didn't lock the door? You…" Hinata went silent with shock and covered her lips.

Her daughter was standing in the far corner of the room, gun pointed at her head, her arms twisted behind her back. Tears could be visible in girl's eyes and she still wore her shoes.

"Oh, she did lock the door. What's more, she almost escaped, I caught her at the last possible moment" replied intruder.

"Please, don't hurt my child" Hinata begged after recovering from shock, panic clear in her voice.

"I won't. If you cooperate, that is" he said

Hinata slowly put her hands up.

"I will, I promise. I will do anything you want, just don't harm her"

"You can start by coming here, but slowly and with hands where I can see them. Oh, and closer to the wall, I will be very unhappy if someone sees you through the window"

Woman complied and was stopped several inches from where her daughter stood.

"That's far enough for now" man said and looked at Himawari "I will release you now, go and lie down on the sofa"

When girl was going to the furniture, Hinata could see her daughter's wrists were restrained with silver duct tape. When Himawari lied down on the sofa, man went to Hinata

"Turn around and hands behind your back, wrists crossed"

Hinata had a good idea what will happen, but couldn't do anything to prevent it. Not without endangering herself and Himawari. Seconds later she could feel her wrists being bond together with tape. However, she was surprised when man started to tape her fingers as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Giving you a pair of nice mittens. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Hinata, she is Himawari"

"I know what you must be thinking right now, Hinata-san. That it would not happen if you were home. I can assure that I would still capture both of you, I have a gun after all. Depending on situation, I could go as far as forcing you to restrain your own daughter"

Few minutes later both Hinata's hands were fully covered in tape, from fingertips to wrists. After that, intruder wrapped tape once above her breasts, pinning her upper arms to her torso. After that, he tried to tape her lips, but she instinctively moved her head to the side.

"Please, don't. I will be quiet, you don't need to gag me"

"Oh, I am sure you will, Hinata-san. But you know that saying: better safe than sorry. It may go two ways – either you allow me to gag you now or I will get something to stuff your mouth with. Your daughter has a nice pair of stockings, I am sure one of it will fit nicely once shaped into a ball"

Terrified, woman stopped resisting and allowed her captor to gag her. He covered her lips with two layers of tape wrapped around her head. Then he forced her into sitting position parallel to the wall and started binding her legs. First, he taped her lower legs, from her ankles to around middle of shins. After that, he did the same to Hinata's thighs, taping them together just above knees. Satisfied, he looked at Himawari.

"Now you come her"

Frightened child looked at her mother and Hinata nodded, signalling her daughter to do what man wants. She obeyed and, after having her hands taped and being gagged like her mother, she was told to sit down behind Hinata and lay her back against her mother's. After Himawari did that, man wrapped tape several times around their torsos, below Hinata's breasts.

"Thh tnght" woman complained, but was ignored

Soon, mother and daughter were taped together back to back and intruder finished his work by restraining Himawari's legs just above her shoes. Then he went to Hinata, held her by chin and forced to look into the eyes.

"I will help myself to your valuables now. Just stay here quietly and I everything will be fine for all of us. However, if you become too noisy, I will stuff your mouth and apply even more tape. Try anything stupid like escape attempt and I will lock you inside a closet, only to return later to kidnap both of you and hold for ransom. Am I clear?"

"nmf"

Man turned light off, leaving his captives in darkness, and went through the house, stealing every money and jewellery he could find.

"Ghh-fhn, Hm mh hfrhnd" Himawari moaned through gag

"Hm gnhw, dmhr. Bht mvmrnthnng wnll bm fnnm, Hm prhmnfm" Hinata replied, not sure her daughter can understand her

It was almost an hour before burglar returned to his captives. All this time mother and daughter quietly sat there, struggling lightly for time to time in hope to loosen their restraints a little.

"Well, you were very good girls. You deserve a reward" he said and approached them with knife in hand.

"DHN'T. NHH PRHMNFMD" Hinata panicked, expecting him to murder Himawari and her.

Instead, man carefully cut off tape mittens he applied to Hinata's hands earlier. Then put the knife in the opposite corner, at the other end of room.

"If you work together, I am sure you can get here and free yourself using this knife. I will be far away by then and I never rob the same house twice, so we won't meet again. Farewell, Hinata-san and Himawari-chan" he said, then left the room and building.

It took time and effort for Hinata and Himawari to get to the other side of the room, but once woman had knife in her hands, she had no trouble with removing the tape, freeing herself and Himawari. After that, she called the police and explained what happened.

Next morning, Naruto returned from his business trip and learned about events of previous night. Of course, he was much more concerned about well being of his wife and child than stolen items.

"I am just glad you both are safe" he assured still shaken Hinata and Himawari.

* * *

 **fanart can be found here:** **deviantart com/nivek15/art/Hinata-and-Himawari-Taped-797231667**

 **And yes, I know Himawari technically breaks one of the rules, but this is just classic home invasion scenario, she is fully dressed whole time and there is no sexual context involved.**


	19. Yugao - Bodyguard

In distant past, Yamanaka clan was known for clairvoyance ability. However, with passage of time, this gift become rarer and rarer among clan members. Nowadays, this ability appears only once per several generations.

Yamanaka clan manor. Currently, two young women were walking through its halls, slowly approaching a study of clan's head. One was eighteen years old, with long blonde hair made into single ponytail and light blue eyes. She was wearing a purple kimono. A few steps behind her walked twenty-five years old with waist long purple hair and brown eyes. She wears grey blouse with bulletproof armour under it, black pants and sandals. She also had a handgun currently stashed into a holster. Younger woman's name was Yamanaka Ino, daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, clan's head, while the older was named Uzuki Yugao and was working as personal bodyguard for Ino. They both entered the study and found two men there. One was Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father and clan's head. The second was a police officer. Inoichi signalled both women to sit down and explained that police want help.

"Several young women disappeared in Shimonoseki in past few weeks, last one as recently as two days ago, and were never seen again. No bodies were found, no ransom demands. Police want to know if it is a serial killer, kidnappers or maybe some accidents. Ino, I believe your gift will be a great help for them"

"Yes, father"

Inoichi smiled.

"Yugao will ensure your safety, as usual. We have a summer house in Shimonoseki, you will use it while being there. Now go and pack your things, I would like you to go in next two hours"

Several hours later, Ino and Yugao reached their destination, unpacked and did a quick grocery shopping. They were scheduled to visit local police station next morning.

 **Next day**

Ino and Yugao were led to secluded room at police station where police officer from yesterday were already waiting. There was a single table with several items laying on it

"Your father told me you need a personal belonging of missing person to do your thing" officer said

Ino nodded.

"That's true. It does not need to be anything big, but the more attached person was to item the better vision I will get"

"Fortunately, all missing women are locals, so we gathered items from their home. I need ask you to wait a little bit, though, mayor's man will be here soon. As you probably understand, those cases aren't good for our reputation and tourism was hit hard, so mayor delegated one of his best to help solve this faster. Man's name is Kozuki Shingo"

Hour later Shingo finally arrived and Ino could start her work. She proceeded to touch every item on the table, closing her eyes each time. When she finished with last item, she would collapse to the ground if not supported in time by Yugao. Purple haired woman put Yamanaka on nearby chair.

"Give her several minutes to recover, using her power so many times in quick succession is exhausting" she explained.

Ten minutes later Ino recovered enough to speak.

"They were not murdered. I… I saw masked men.. abducting them from home. They were, or still are, held in some cells, maybe underground. I.. I don't know what happened next"

Officer sighed with relief. They are still far from solving this, but at least they can stop looking for bodies.

"Anything else?"

Ino concentrated.

"There… there was someone else. A woman, I think. With brown glasses. She.. she was sitting behind a desk, talking to kidnappers, so she is probably not a victim. Ringleader, maybe. If… if I get more items from one of abducted… maybe I will see more. But.. not today… too tired"

Not long after, Ino and Yugao were driven back to summer house where young Yamanaka could rest. Police promised to get more items tomorrow and Ino promised to help again, so women were going to spend at least one more night in Shimonoseki. Late evening, Ino woke up and found her bodyguard in living room. Young Yamanaka drunk some water, said good night and went back to sleep. Yugao went to her own bedroom hour later.

A few hours later, she woke up because she was sure she heard a sound of footsteps. Yugao quietly took her pistol from under the pillow and left her bed. She slowly opened the door and looked straight at very surprised masked man clad in black. Yugao recovered instantly, kicked the man in the chest, which send him flaying backward and hitting the wall, hard. Before he could recover, Yugao punched him in the jaw and rendered unconscious. She run to Ino's bedroom only to find it empty, but the bed didn't look like someone was removed from it by force _She must have become thirsty again. Or she went to the restroom._ Uzuki left the room and headed toward staircase, expecting to find Ino downstairs. When she was ten meters from stairs, another figure just finished climbing them. It turned towards woman and aimed pistol at her.

"Stop" male voice commanded

Without hesitation, Yugao aimed her own gun and pulled the trigger. She didn't miss, man yells from sudden pain and falls to the floor. She quickly took gun he dropped and went to lower floor. She noticed light coming from the kitchen and carefully approached the door, both guns ready. After taking one deep breath, she stormed the kitchen, weapons ready. As she suspected, Ino was there, but not alone. A man, masked and clad in black like those two Yugao encountered before, were holding Yamanaka's hand behind her back with one hand and gagging her with other while a woman was holding Ino at gunpoint. Woman has a short, spiky red hair and her face was hidden behind a mask resembling a cat. She wore lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

"How nice you decided to join us" woman said.

Yugao tighten her grip around pistols handle.

"Let Ino-san go" she demanded. 

Woman only laughed.

"You are not in position to make demands. Now, you better drop your guns and surrender. Or I will shoot blondie right here and now"

Yugao was calculating. Man didn't look like he is armed, so if she can somehow disarm the woman… Before she could act, though, she felt someone coming from behind her. Yugao didn't have time to look behind when she was pistol whipped to back of head and fall to kitchen's floor, unconscious.

"MHMMMMM!" Ino screamed.

"Shut up, she is alive" masked woman said and looked at newcomer, a fourth man "You took your time"

"She beat one of us unconscious and shot another. I managed to wake up beaten one, but… I don't think the one she shot will make it, she hit his liver" he reported and looked at unconscious Yugao "Should I finish her off?"

"Of course not. Did I ever tell you to kill a woman? She and blondie are going with us. Go to car and bring our supplies as well as two bags"

When he returned, he was ordered to restrain still unconscious Yugao. He x-crossed her wrists behind her back and bound together with a piece of rope. Then he bent her knees, crossed her ankles and bound them together, then connected wrist bindings with ankle bindings, securing a hog tie. After this, Yugao was silenced with ballgag and blindfolded. Man searched her and removed every object that could help her get free. Finally, woman was put into traveling bag and bag was zipped tight. Ino struggled with all her might but couldn't prevent intruders from restraining her as well. Yamanaka's wrists were tied behind her back, arms tied to torso with rope running under her breasts, followed by binding of her ankles and thighs. She was ballgagged and blindfolded, carried over and put into second travel bag which was zipped as well. After this, three men and one woman left Yamanaka's summer house, heading towards their car, carrying bags with captives and leaving dead comrade behind.

 **Morning**

"nt hhrtf!" Ino moaned when her restraints were tightened. She was still blindfolded, so couldn't see who it was.

"Stop struggling and trying to get free and I stop tightening your bindings" said a man who was charged with guarding room where Ino was held.

He looked up when he heard someone else is entering and saw his boss, red haired woman.

"I just sent ransom note to Yamanaka clan" she said to Ino "You won't be our _guest_ much longer, unless your father tries something stupid"

Woman was going through corridor, heading towards her new favourite room. Counting Ino and Yugao, she had five captives. She stopped when another man appeared before her.

"Karin-sama, I just got confirmation that transport for captured women will arrive tonight"

"Excellent. It is going to be the last one in this city, we are moving out tomorrow. Yamanakas won't simply forget that we kidnapped their heir, we must go low and wait them out"

"Karin-sama, what should we do with Kozuki's daughter? Is she going with us?"

Woman shook her head.

"No, Shingo earned her freedom by warning us about Yamanaka and her bodyguard. Move her to Ino's room, let authorities find them both at the same time"

Minute later, Karin entered a room and locked door behind her.

"How's my new plaything doing?" she asked.

"fhgg nhh!" came the answer and Karin chuckled.

In the middle of the room, Yugao was suspended. Her hands were forced straight above her head, wrists bound together and connected to ceiling by piece of rope. Her legs spread wide, each thigh and ankle connected to ceiling by separate coil of rope. Woman was completely naked, ballgagged and blindfolded.

"I love braking tough woman like you. I wish I had the time to train you and hear you call me your mistress. Sadly, I am leaving tomorrow and taking you is too much of a risk considering abilities of girl you failed to protect. I have a feeling she would be able to find out where you are taken and that's something I can't allow"

She took a whip from the table and slowly approached helpless Uzuki.

"Still, we have a whole day and I am going to enjoy every second of it"


	20. Halloween Special part 2

**A/N**

 **Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Tenten - Boruto (anime) version**

Late afternoon, October, 31st. Temari, Sakura and Ino were visiting Hinata, enjoying some quiet time. All present women were thirty three years old, as well as mothers and wives. Sakura married Sasuke and has one daughter, Temari married Shikamaru and has a son while Ino wed Sai and has given birth to a boy. Hinata, who married Naruto, given birth to two kids, one boy and one girl. Women were alone cause their spouses and children were at Hyuga's compound. Hinata's children convinced their grandfather to allow them to have a sleepover with their friends there. After they do some trick or treat, of course.

One more woman was also present. Tenten, a thirty four years old and wife of Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. Each female was wearing a kimono, something they agreed upon when organizing this meeting. Sakura was wearing pink with white accents and held together by white obi, Temari black with red accents and held by red obi, Ino dark violet with black accents and held by black obi and Hinata lavender coloured with white accents and held by white obi. Tenten was dressed in light grey kimono with dark red accents and held by dark red obi.

Currently, they were drinking tea and talking about several different things. Sakura noticed that her blue haired friend had a blissful look in her eyes and small smile.

„You seems happy, Hinata. Remembered something?" she asked.

Host blushed a little.

„Nothing in particular, Sakura-chan"

Ino snickered.

„I bet she was reminescenting what happened fifteen years ago"

Tenten looked at her confused.

„What happened fifteen years ago?"

„One day after Halloween back then Naruto finally asked her out for the first time" Temari answered

Pink haired woman giggled.

„They started dating as the latest couple in our little group, but they got married as first one. Moreover, they sure didn't waste time in bedroom, it was like two months after wedding and she was already pregnant"

„P...please, stop. It's embarrasing" Hinata was blushing madly and wanted to look anywhere but at her friends. „B..besides, you followed soon after" she replied

Because Tenten wanted to know what has happened, they told her about events from that particular Halloween night.

„It was quiet crazy. I still can't believe we managed to pull through that bet" Ino finished.

Temari looked at her friends.

„Want do that again? Visiting that house, I mean. We won't be sleeping there. You know, to relive how we showed our men who is better. Also, let's do it around midnight"

„Sounds interesting" Tenten said. „I'm in"

„I..I don't know" Hinata wasn't convinced. „I mean, is that building still standing? Besides... I heard news that there was prison break in nearby town and they are not sure if every prisoner was recaptured"

Other three women laughed a little.

„We heard it too, Hina-chan. But you really believed it?" asked Ino „It sounded like that short scary stories from the Internet our kids like to read. It was probably just a Halloween joke"

„Come on, Hinata. Let's just go out and check if that building is still standing. Then we can decide if we want to go in" Sakura added.

Four against one, Uzumaki had no choice but to agree. Though she was sure that, if the building is still there, they will push for going inside.

11:30pm five women were standing in front of two story house rumoured to be haunted. They were surprised it is more or less in the same condition as when they visited it last time. Just as Hinata feared, her friends wanted to go inside and explore. With no way to persuade them nor to stop them, she tagged along.

„Ok, let's split up" Temari suggested.

Ino and Sakura giggled

„Like in horror movies, right?"

„Exactly. It's Halloween, I know we are suppose to be adults, but we can have some fun like children from time to time, right? Especially when our kids are not watching" Nara confirmed.

Hinata liked this whole trip less and less, but for Tenten it was only getting better.

„I can go alone, I have never been here before so I want to check everything. Starting from upper floor" browned haired woman exclaimed and headed towards stairs without waiting for an answer.

Sakura and Ino quickly teamed up and left to explore as well, which left Temari and Hinata. Nara and Uzumaki went to guest room. When they entered, Hinata could swear she heard door closing near extinguished fireplace, but she told herself it was nothing but her imagination. Yet, when she and Temari split a little, she looked where she thought sound came from and found out there is no door. Relieved, she looked at fireplace and noticed something – it looked like it was used recently. She crouched and touched the dust to confirm – sure enough, it was still warm. She stood up and looked at her friend with worry.

„Tem...hrn!"

Her cry was cut short when someone grabbed her from behind, using one hand to gag the woman and second wrapped around her torso. With a strong pull, Hinata was yanked backward and disapeared into darkness of secret passage.

„You said something, Hina-chan?" Temari asked not looking at her friend.

When came no answer, she looked over her shoulder and found Hinata missing.

„Maybe she went to different room and I just didn't hear her telling me she is going" Nara muttered to herself and returned to checking barely visible painting on the wall. Minute later, she heard footsteps behind her.

„Hinata, is thht nhh?"

She didn't finished as someone hand gagged her and wrapped an arm around her torso, pinning her arms to sides. Temari was lifted from the ground and, despite her furious struggle, carried through the secret door next to fireplace.

„Who are they?" asked a man dressed in plain clothes from prison and wearing a black tengu mask when captured women were dragged by his two companions into secret room he was in. The room was lit by several torches on the walls. It also has a single row of four chairs, and one big and heavy looking chests in a corner, but that's all. Also, there was a space under stairs that lead from secret door to the room.

„We don't know. They, along with three more. just came into this house and started sniffing around. We hide, but blue haired one noticed fireplace was recently used. So we kind of panicked and took them" answered man holding Temari. „One of the remaining three went to second floor"

 _Idiots._ man in Tengu mask thought „What's done is done. No choice now but restrain them and go get the their friends, ladies will spend nice, if rather cold, night here. We are moving at 1am anyway, so will be long gone before anyone starts looking for them"

Hinata and Temari noticed there is an awful lot of rope and pieces of cloth laying around the room. They doubt these people brought all this items here, but they didn't have much time to wonder about it because they were dragged to middle of the room and forced to sit on the floor back to back. Then they could look at their captors – both were wearing plain prison clothes and tengu masks as well, but their masks were red. Women were hold down, they legs pinned down to prevent any kicking attempt, by two men in red masks while man in black mask forced folded piece of cloth into Hinata's mouth and secured by another cloth covering her lips and tied behind her head. He did the same to Temari. Next, women's wrists were bound together: Hinata's right wrist was tied to Temari's left one and Temari's right to Hinata's left. Women's palms were touching the floor. Then man in black mask went to pick up four pieces of rope and handed them to his companions, two pieces to each one. One man tied up Hinata's ankles and thighs while second did the same to Temari. As „final touch" women's upper arms were pinned to their torsos by rope running above their breasts while their upper bodies were bound together by coil of rope running below their breasts. Hinata and, especially, Temari where resisting the whole time, but these men proved to be far stronger.

„Bhfthrdf! Lmt hf gh hnd Hm wnll gngg nhhr hffmf!" Temari grunted, looking angrily at their captors. She always prided herself to be „the muscles" of the group and hated it that she was overpowered and bound so easily.

She was completely ignored.

„You two stay here and watch over them. I will get the one on second floor"

„Well, this house clearly is old and have an eerie atmosphere, but I hoped for something more scary" Tenten said to herself after exploring third room out of four.

She turned around and faced the door, ready to move to final room, when she noticed a shadow moving in the corridor. It just passed door to the room she was currently in. She chuckled, sure it was one of other girls trying to scare her. Full of herself, she left the room and just caught a human-like figure disappearing into the room she didn't explore yet. She went after it and, as expected, found no one there. Just an empty bed, a nightstand and that's all.

„You are behind the door, aren't you?" she asked no one in particular and smirked where she heard door moving.

„Well, yes, I am" answered male voice and that quickly wiped the smirk away from woman's face.

She spun around to face whoever that was and saw a man in black tengu mask. Before she could do anything more, he hand gagged her and pushed on bed. She tried to punch him, kick him and pull his hand away to scream for help, but his grip was strong and her attacks didn't faze him at all.

„So-mmhnm hmlp!"

She tried to scream when he pulled his hand on his own, but her chance was short lived as man did this only to cleave gag her by forcing piece of cloth between her lips and tying it behind her head. Now with both hands free, man captured woman's wrists, forced them together in front of her and bound together with piece of rope he took from secret room. Satisfied with his knot, he lifted Teten up, throw her on his shoulder and carried off the room, ignoring her furious kicking and muffled threats.

„Did you hear that?" asked Ino her pink haired friend when they were entering their third room. Other than that, the only place they have yet to explore is guest room, where fireplace was located.

„It sounded like coming from above" Sakura confirmed, looked at Ino and they both giggled. „I bet it is Tenten trying to creep us out"

„Exactly my thought" Ino replied and both women ignored sounds coming from upper floor.

Several minutes later they stood in front of stairs.

„What now?" Ino aksed „Should we go upstairs and make fun of Tenten and her failed attempts at scarying us?"

„We may" Sakura said „Or... Ino, do you remember that wild dream we all shared fifteen years ago?"

„A little" Yamanaka admitted „What about it?"

„Well, in my dream, I was pulled behind secret door next to fireplace and kind of wanted to check out if they really exist. I mean, I know it was just a dream, so there is no way, main reason I didn't do it sooner, but since we are already here..." .

Ino shrugged.

„Sure, if it puts your mind at ease"

They went to guest room and looked at wall next to fireplace.

„Looks like normal wall to me" Ino stated.

„Yeah, thought so" Sakura replied and, to be completely sure, approached the wall and pushed it a little.

Nothing happened, so she tried it two more times in different places. At third attempt small part of the wall fell a little inside, like pushed button, and secret door slowly opened.

„You must be kidding me" both women exclaimed at the same time.

They both refused to aknowledge that this may mean their dream was not a dream at all. Ino opened the door wider and looked inside, seeing barely lit stairs leading down. She took a step forward.

„What are you doing?" Sakura asked „It may be dangerous!"

Yamanaka smiled at her.

„I know, but aren't you curious what is there?"

Sakura couldn't deny it and both women slowly descent the stairs. They didn't know what to expect, but surely a sight of their friends bound and gagged would be the last one on the list. Hinata and Temari were still bound back to back, while Tenten was tied to a chair. Her ankles were tied to front legs of furniture and her thighs bound to chair's seat. Her wrists were tied together in front of her and rope binding them connected by short piece of rope to bindings restraining woman's thighs. Another coil of rope was wrapped around her waist, binding her to back of the chair, while even more bindings were applied below and above her breasts, pinning her arms to her sides. Tenten's cleave gag was upgraded to stuffed wersion, folded cloth visible between her lips.

Sakura and Ino rushed down remaining stairs, ready to help.

„Nh! Hmt'f h trhp!" Tenten muffled through gag in furtile attempt to warn them.

„Thmn hrm bmhnnd nhh!" Hinata and Temari joined, but it was already too late.

Before Sakura and Ino reached their friends, two men grabbed them from behind and hand gagged.

„It is nice you joined us. Saves us trouble looking for you upstairs" said one of them.

As with other women, Ino and Sakura were properly gagged first, both with stuffed cleave gags, similar to Tenten's. After that, their arms were pulled behind their backs, wrists x-crossed and tied up. Next, their arms were tied up to theeir sides by rope running above and below breasts. With their upper body bound, Sakura and Ino were moved next to Temari and Hinata and forced to sit on the floor, back to back. Then men in red masks proceed to bind their legs, tying up ankles and thighs, while man in black mask used a short piece of rope to connect Sakura's wrists bindings to Ino's. Additionally, women were tied together by rope wrapped around their waists.

„That would be it" said man in black masks „It is almost midnight. One more hour and we move out, while you ladies stay here. I am sure you will find a way to get free and return home safely. We didn't tie you up very tight by purpose" he said and looked at Hinata and Temari „If I was to place a bet, I would say you two have the best chance to free yourselves and then help your friends. Now, just be nice and quiet for one hour and we will never meet again"

Men in red masks looked at each other.

„Or maybe we have a little fun with them? I mean, look at them – they are hot and it was a long time since I was with a woman"

Women instantly start screaming their protests.

„Fhggnng pmrvmrtf!" Tenten cried

Man in black mask was pondering his companion's request. Truth be told, he would like to do it himself, too.

„Well, I don't see a reason not to. There is a bed on second floor that seems usable. Also, maybe it wouldn't be bad idea to take one of them as hostage and held for ransom. We could use some money. But which one we should take?"

At that moment, everyone present heard a giggle. It sounded like made by two people at the same time.

„I think none" said female voice.

Everyone looked around and found two girls standing at the bottom of stairs. Twins, both with long brown hair and black eyes. Both were wearing black shirts and ankles long red skirts. They looked around eighteen years old.

„I do not kow who you are, girls" said man in black mask „But it is bad place and time for you. I am afraid you will need to join ladies here"

Then he noticed something. His companions were frozen and women's faces became white.

„What's the matter?"

„B...b...bosss... L...look...closely. W...we can see right through them" came the answer from both men in red masks.

Indeed, while girls were mostly visible, it was very possible to see what is behind them looking right through their bodies.

„Oh, I think we forgot to mention a small detail. We are ghosts, so... good luck with capturing us?" said one of apparitions right after suddenly appearing right behind escaped inmates.

All three men screamed, run up the stairs and out of the house as fast as possible. Leaving tied up women behind. Ghosts ungaged terrified ladies.

„We are sorry we couldn't help you earlier, but... we can manifest only this single night during the year and the closer to midnight the stronger we are. I am Miyu and this is my sister, Miya. Nice to meet you, again"

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Ino couldn't find their voices.

Finally, Uzumaki spoke up.

„A..again...?"

Ghost giggled.

„Of course, we remember you. Well, almost all of you, we didn't have chance to meet this one here" Miyu said pointing on Tenten. „You were here years ago, fifteen if I am not mistaken. We had so much fun together, you were laughing so hard:"

„T...that... was not... a dream" Sakura said still pale and in shock.

„Oh, that's what you thought? Cute." Miya answered. „You see, we enjoy tying up and tickling females, to be honest it is the only entertainment we have. Since we are dead and all that"

„Could you untie us, please?" Tenten asked, though somehow she knew the answer.

„We absolutely will" Miyu answered cheerfully. „After we have our fun first, of course. Don't worry, we will only tickle you like last time, we are not interested in doing what those men intended. We did help you, so you can offer us at least this much as reward, right?"

Women couldn't deny logic here. Besides, what exactly could they do to stop them?

„O..ok. Y..you can" Hinata answered for the group. It was surely a better alternative to rape.

„Wonderful" Miya said „But you are already tied up, so they took half of the fun away from us"

„That's true, but I am sure we can make some adjustments" replied her sister.

Using her ghostly powers, she made ropes around Tenten's ankles untie themselves. She asked brown haired woman to lift lower legs, and, after she complied, she moved a second chair in fron of bound Tenten and told her to put her stretched legs on it. Then Miya retied woman's ankles again.

„What about them?" Miya asked looking at Hinata and Temari „Tose men surely were sloppy here"

„I wholeheartedly agree" Miya said „I would love to change their bnindings, but they must promise they will behave and won't try to escape"

„We won't" Hinata and Temari answered. „You helped us and we wouldn't leave our friends here anyway"

Ropes binding Temari and Hinata started glowing and untied themselves. Women stood up and waited for what happens next. First was Temari. A coil of rope tied her wrists together in front of her and forced her to move several steps towards middle of room. Then it flow upward, forcing woman's arms above head and lifting her several inches into the air then tied itself to a small metal ring attached to ceiling. Another coil of rope flew towards suspended woman, tied itself around her right knee and then flew up to tied itself to the same metal ring, forcing Temari's right leg up. Then another coil of rope did the same with left knee. Temari ended up suspended into the air, her legs slightly spread with bended knees.

„Your turn" Miyu said to Hinata „Please, sit on one of free chairs"

Uzumaki did as instructed and was quickly assoulted by four coils of rope. One bound her thighs, forcing legs together and then tied them to chair's seat. Three bound woman to chair's back by wrapping themselves around waist, as well as below and above breasts. When she was secured to furniture, she was asked to put her hands behind her head. When she did it, her wrists were tied together and rope binding them tied itself to bindings wrapped around chair's back. Like in case of Tenten, Hinata was forced to stretch her lower legs and put them on another chair that was now standing in front of her.

Miya and Miyu were satisfied with themselves, but there was still one thing missing. Miyu flew to chest in the corner of the room, opened it and five ballgags floated out of it. Captured women knew what's going to happen now

„You don't... nmmd th dh thnf" Temari protested and was silenced when black ballgag found its way between her lips and locked itself behind her head.

The same happened to other women: Sakura was gagged by pink coloured one, Hinata by light violet, Ino by purple and Tenten by grey. Then, Miya and Miyu removed their captives' shoes, summoned ethereal feathers and started long hours of fun. It wasn't long before room was filled with muffled laugher.

Next morning, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata left the haunted building. They were very tired as Miya and Miyu didn't let them sleep even a minute, stopping the tickling and removing gags only for a brief moment to let women catch the breath. Before they parted ways to go to their respective homes, they agreed to two things. First, their children will never get near that house. And second – they will return there next year. Additionally, all of them decided to talk to their respective husbands about some bondage plays in bedroom.


End file.
